Sem Necessidade Para Hologramas
by Alfa Prime
Summary: O que se dá quando a banda mais famosa do universo dos cartoons se encontra com as garotas alienígenas mais malucas do universo dos animes?
1. A Chegada da Turma do Japão

**Parte 1: A Chegada da Turma de Tokyo**

* * *

_ "O que acontece quando_

_ o escudo mais sólido do mundo,_

_ enfrenta a lança mais forte _

_ do mundo?"_

_ Hyoga de Cisne, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco._

* * *

"Sim, eu entendo, Howard. Há alguns pontos que precisamos acertar."

"Jerrica. Temos algo a discutir." Informou Kimber, entrando no escritório da irmã.

"Sim, Kimber. Só um instante. É, esse é o ponto, Howard. Sobre o próximo concerto..."

"Jerrica. Larga o telefone. É importante."

"Faz favor, Kimber. Estou ocupada." "Que novidade."

"Sim, sim. Creio que podemos chegar a um ponto, mas tem outra coisa..."

Kimber não pôde mais esperar e pegou o telefone da mão de Jerrica. "Howard. Ela te liga depois. Tchau." E bateu o telefone com força.

"Mana. o que acha que está..." Mas a loira nem teve como terminar, já que sua irmã mais nova a puxou pra fora da sala.

"Jerrica. Em primeiro lugar, tem que parar de se sobrecarregar de trabalho ou vai acabar tendo um ataque de estresse."

"Olha, Kimber. Preciso fazer isso pra manter nossa fundação aberta. Sei que não quer que eu trabalhe demais, mas se eu não o fizer..."

"Não tem que carregar tudo, irmã. Tem eu, as garotas e o Rio. Estamos nessa juntos pra nos ajudar. Dá pra entender?"

Realmente Jerrica compreendia o que sua irmã dizia. Apesar de ser a chefe da fundação Starlight e da gravadora Starlight Music, ela sabia o quanto tudo isso era difícil, porém precisava ter consciência de que tinha toda uma família pra apoiá-la.

"Sim, está certa, maninha. Me desgastar desse jeito não vai me levar a nada e já é duro ter que manter a identidade de Jem pros nossos shows." Ela sorriu enquanto abraçava sua irmã caçula. "Vou procurar ir mais devagar, mas o que é de tão importante que está querendo me falar?"

"Esse é o segundo ponto, Jerrica. As crianças que vieram de Tokyo, Japão, pra ficarem aqui chegaram." "Puxa. Quase que me esqueci. Onde elas estão?" "Na sala da frente. Vem."

* * *

Chegando na sala onde Shana, Aja, Raya e várias das meninas Starlight estavam presentes, as irmãs viram o grupo recém-chegado, todo de garotas bem peculiares.

Havia uma com uma longa cabeleira azul-claro trajando um vestido azul de listras amarelas e com ar de descontraída; próxima a ela uma garota um pouco mais baixa de cabelo roxo com 2 tranças curtas e um quimono rosa ao lado de uma menininha com aspecto alegre de cabelo azul com 2 longas tranças, maiores do que a anterior, e um quimono verde com calça vermelha; um pouco longe via-se uma garota mais ou menos do tamanho da anterior com uma vasta cabeleira vermelha amarrada numa presilha com blusa roxa e uma bermuda bem larga, cruzando os braços como que analisa-se o ambiente; mais à esquerda, tinha uma garota de pele morena, olhos azuis grandes e cabelo loiro num laço e de calça branca com blusa rosa, parecendo meio insegura com o lugar, tendo sua mão amparada por uma jovem de cabelo escuro com tom verde maior pra direita do que pra esquerda e vestindo uma jaqueta branca com calça escura e uma bandana laranja e mostrava um curto sorriso direcionado a amiga bronzeada; um pouco mais afastada do grupo, se encostando numa parede, via-se uma garota de cabelo roxo-azulado com um colant roxo e preto e um tipo de tatuagem em forma de 2 triângulos no lado esquerdo do rosto; à frente dela tinha uma menina com cabelo como do da de quimono rosa mas preto e tiara vermelha com uma blusa preta colada que combinava com a calça e uma bermuda curta vermelha, da qual junto dela tinha uma garotinha loira usando um macacão branco e camisa vermelha com olhar meio distante; outra garota próxima um pouco mais alta com cabelo castanho curto e vestindo um moletom completo parecendo em boa forma; e completando o grupo, uma outra menina de cabelo trançado e usando um tipo de uniforme escolar de olhar pra baixo e meio tímida.

"Garotas. Bem-vindas a mansão Starlight. Sou Jerrica Benton e esta é minha irmã, Kimber. Já devem conhecer minhas outras irmãs Shana, Aja e Raya e algumas das meninas que acolhemos. Sei que tiveram certos problemas antes de virem pra cá, mas tenham certeza: aqui vocês terão uma nova família."

"Muito gentil. Sou Sasami e esta é minha irmã, Ayeka. Ficamos felizes de nos receberem, senhorita Jerrica." Respondeu a garotinha de cabelo longo azul. "Oh, por favor. Podem me chamar de Jerrica." "Certo...Jerrica. Creio que minha irmãzinha fala por mim quando dizemos o quanto é honrado de sua parte nos acolher em sua linda casa."

"Ora, ora. Não perde tempo em querer levantar as asinhas pra conseguir dar uma boa impressão. Não é, queridinha?" Disse a de cabelo azul-claro como que provocando.

"E você não se contêm em dizer algo insultante a minha pessoa, não é, Ryoko?"

"Só digo a verdade. Se não gosta, é problema seu."

"Sua vulgar. Eu devia..."

"Gente. Por favor. Não comecemos a dar má impressão logo de cara." Sasami ficou entre elas. Como de costume, ambas decidiram acatar o pedido dela.

_"Pelo jeito essa guria se mostra mais madura que as duas, embora me lembre de quando éramos assim, não acha, Shana?"_ Aja cochichou no ouvido da amiga, que concordou com um aceno.

"Seguindo com as apresentações," Falou a de cabelo vermelho longo. "meu nome é Washu e sou uma...garota da ciência. Se houver algo que eu puder fazer pra dar uma melhorada na casa, estou à disposição."

"Washu é legal." "É uma grande gênia." Jerrica ficou surpresa com os 2 bonecos que surgiram e que eram a cara de Washu.

"Não esquente. Estas são Washu A e B, minhas líderes de torcida."

"Ah, sei. Gosta de marionetes." A loira deu um passo pra trás. _"Creio que ela_ _vai precisar de uma terapiazinha._" Sussurrou pra irmã.

A loira de laço seguiu pra cumprimentá-la. "Oi. Como vai? Sou Mihoshi e..." Só que ao andar, tropeçou numa boneca caída e despencou pro chão desajeitadamente.

"Ai. Essa doeu."

"Meu Deus, Mihoshi. Se machucou?" Perguntou a de cabelo verde escuro, dando a mão para a amiga.

"Tudo bem, Kiyone. Só bati um pouquinho."

"Mihoshi, meu bem. Precisa ficar mais atenta."

"Espera. A culpa não foi dela. Ba Nee. Não vivo te dizendo pra não deixar os brinquedos por aí?" Indagou Jerrica com autoridade, enquanto a menina vietnamita veio pra pegar a boneca.

"Desculpa, Jerrica. Não foi de propósito."

"Eu sei, mas precisa aprender a guardar suas coisas. Agora peça desculpas pra elas." Ba Nee se voltou pra 2 garotas.

"Me perdoem. Não quis que sofressem um acidente."

"Não se preocupe. Sei que não foi por mal. Você é uma gracinha." Mihoshi afagou o cabelo da pequena oriental com delicadeza. Kiyone olhava com misto de orgulho e felicidade.

"Mihoshi pode não ser das mais brilhantes, mas tem um coração cheio de amor. Por isso gosto dela."

A morena foi em seguida, com a menina loira ao seu lado. "Prazer. Sou Sakuya e esta é minha irmã Yugi. Ela é um pouco tímida, mas pouco a pouco vai se abrindo." Nisso que uma garotinha chinesa foi pra perto de Yugi e lhe ofereceu um biscoito. Yugi pareceu meio relutante, mas aceitou e o comeu, mostrando uma faceta mais animada.

"Obrigada." "De nada. Eu sou Lin e entendo que se sinta um tanto desconfortável em vir morar em outro país, mas vai acabar gostando daqui. Eu garanto." Yugi se mostrou feliz. Sakuya sentia a mesma coisa.

A garota de cabelo roxo parecia um tanto indiferente, mas resolveu ir pra cumprimentar Jerrica. "Prazer. Sou Nagi. Não repara não, mas nunca foi de conversar muito."

"De todo modo, seja bem vinda, Nagi."

"Valeu."

"Eu sou Sadako e curto bastante esporte, especialmente luta livre. Alguém quer tirar uma partida comigo?" Comentou a garota de moletom, exibindo os braços musculosos por baixo da jaqueta. Raya viu o quanto a jovem mostrou-se entusiasmada.

"Se for luta livre mexicana, eu topo, mas caso seja dessas encenações dos americanos..."

"Querida. Pratico luta livre do Japão, e não tem nada de encenação."

"Ha, Ha. Gostei de você. Podemos treinar quando quiser." A mexicana cumprimentou a japonesa castanha.

"E você, meu bem? Não seja acanhada. Pode vir." Chamou Shana olhando pra menina de uniforme, que não pareceu muito disposta, mas decidiu ir até ela.

"O-oi. Como vão? Eu..eu..." Foi que nesse momento, Krissie veio correndo com o telefone na mão.

"Ei, Jerrica. Danielle na linha querendo lhe falar." Só que ao correr, esbarrou na menina tímida cujo impacto, pra grande choque dos presentes, deixou o todo o cabelo cair, revelando ser...um garoto.

"Nossa. Você é um menino?" Perguntou Kimber.

"Bem, eu...sou, sim. Tá vendo, Ryoko? Disse que esse truque não ia dar certo." "Ora, Tenchi. Funcionou bem no ensaio."

"Creio que nos devem uma explicação, não acham?" Questionou Aja.

"Tá, tudo bem. Meu nome é Tenchi e me disfarcei assim por conselho das meninas pra poder ser aceito na casa, embora soubesse que não daria certo."

"Por favor, escuta ele. A razão disso foi que ficamos sabendo que nesta casa só aceitavam meninas órfãs. Temos estado juntos desde que deixamos o Japão e mais que amigos, somos uma família, tal como vocês." Suplicou Sasami.

"E se for o caso de não deixar ele ficar, então não ficamos." Protestou Ryoko.

"Raramente digo isso, mas Ryoko está certa. Ou Tenchi fica ou saímos daqui." Contestou Ayeka.

"Podem ficar calmas, por favor?" Pediu Jerrica, erguendo as mãos em paz. "Admito que aprecio tal ligação entre todos e acho lindo quererem se ajudar como a uma família, mas não tinham do por que de tal encenação. Decidimos há um tempo aceitar garotos, também."

"Verdade?"

"Verdade, Tenchi."

"Foi. Vai dizer que não notou até agora." Comentou BOX, que até aí estava sentado escondido numa poltrona em silêncio.

"Que alívio saber, principalmente porque esse uniforme coça." Não teve quem não achasse tal afirmação engraçada.

"Suponho que não tenham mais segredos pra guardar, certo?" Perguntou Kimber.

"Acho que só mais um." Nagi deu um assovio e de dentro das malas das garotas, 2 animaizinhos parecidos com coelhos, um escuro e outro claro, surgiram.

"Mas que bonitinhos. Quem são?" Perguntou Sandra.

Mihoshi foi quem apresentou. "Estes são Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki. Eles são...bem..." Kiyone veio ao socorro da amiga, sabendo de como ela trava pra dar explicação.

"Um tipo raro de coelho japonês. São simpáticos e alegres. Não dão quase nenhum trabalho e comem legumes, especialmente cenouras."

"Tem problema de terem animais aqui?" Perguntou Sakuya. Jerrica não viu nada nos dois bichinhos que parecesse errado e deu permissão.

"Sei que vão gostar daqui, mas todos nos ajudamos e fazemos nossa parte em prol do lar. De acordo?" Todos afirmaram. "Perfeito. Podem se alojar nos quartos lá em cima. Estejam em casa."

Cada uma foi pegando suas malas e seguindo as garotas até a parte superior da mansão.

"Eu acho que teremos bastante agitação com essa turma morando aqui."

"Eu sei, Raya, mas o que não falta aqui é agitação."

"E quanto a espaço, Jerrica? Não entendo como vamos ter tantos quartos pra tanta gente."

"E quem pode dizer, Shana? Aliás, desde que viemos pra cá, nunca notaram que a mansão está sempre mudando? Uma hora a frente da casa tem 3 caminhos e outra, só um. Ou temos 3 chaminés ou apenas uma, assim como um dia o jardim do fundo é de um jeito e no outro dia é outro. Vai entender."

"Sabem que nunca tinha reparado nisso? Coisa doida." Kimber ficou coçando a cabeça de dúvida.

Continua...

* * *

**Sandra e Lin foram personagens decorrentes da série que queria ver como meninas da Starlight.**

**BOX é um dos meus personagens da história Gangue Shoulder Ação. Quem não viu, sugiro que veja.**

**Como de costume, não quis esticar demais sobre a descrição dos personagens.**

**A piada sobre a mansão mudar é fato. Quem viu o desenho deve ter notado as mudanças decorrentes ao longo dos episódios.**

**Quis dar um tom filosófico ao conto com a famosa fala de Hyoga apresentada no começo para darem uma ideia do que se aguarda.**

**Agora só esperar pra ver onde vai dar. **


	2. Um Dia Bem Ocupado

**Parte 2: Um Dia Bem Ocupado**

* * *

No dia seguinte a chegada de Tenchi e das garotas, Raya foi a primeira a chegar na sala de refeições pro café da manhã e qual não foi a surpresa de ver o quão caprichada estava a mesa pro café: café, achocolatado, frutas, torradas, waffles, suco e tanto mais. A senhora Bailey veio em seguida e Raya a viu.

"Caramba. Hoje o café está no ponto."

"Está surpresa, sra. Bailey? Mas achei que..."

"Dá licença. Estão discutindo o que?" Jerrica chegou naquele instante e viu a mesa pronta. "Nossa. Isso é que é refeição. Meus parabéns, sra. Bailey."

"M-mas, Jerrica. Não fui eu."

"Não foi? Raya?"

"Nem eu. Já tava assim quando cheguei."

"Bom dia, gente. Podem degustar à vontade." Viram todas que era Sasami.

"Sasami? Você fez tudo isso?" A garotinha de azul riu contente.

"É. Já me adiantei antes da escola. Espero que gostem." E Jerrica, Raya, sra. Bailey e cada um que adentrava na sala foi se servindo da refeição, apreciando com gosto o desejum feito. Terminando de comer, Jerrica foi a primeira a comentar: "Sasami. Está de parabéns. Um dos melhores cafés que já provei."

"Não é novidade. Em casa, era ela que geralmente fazia as refeições, mesmo eu dizendo que não tinha que fazer." Falou Tenchi entusiasmado.

"Não foi nada. Gosto de cozinhar, arrumar a casa, tudo pra deixar quem gosto feliz."

"Também é modesta. Que gracinha." Disse Shana. "Mas é hora de irmos pro trabalho e das crianças de irem à escola. Certo?" E dito isso, todos saíram pra começar um novo dia.

* * *

South High School, a escola frequentava pelas meninas, as Garotas Starlight, e os meninos, a Gangue Shoulder, agora seria onde Tenchi e suas amigas iriam estudar.

Krissie tentava abrir o armário com dificuldade, o que não era incomum com os armários da escola, geralmente emperrados, mas felizmente alguém viu o problema e foi dar uma ajuda. Era TOY, que com um movimento de sua chave de fenda, abriu o armário. Krissie olhou pra ele.

"Valeu mesmo, TOY. Sempre me encrenco com isso."

"Não precisa agradecer, Krissie. O que precisar pra garota mais bonita que eu conheço." A menina afro ficou um tanto vermelha.

"TOY, por favor. não é pra tanto."

"Mas é verdade." Respondeu o jovem japonês, mas o momento acabou interrompido.

"Ora, ora. Se não são dois daqueles órfãos. Que lindinho." Zombou uma garota de jaqueta preta com metais presos nas mangas e cabelo roxo e branco espetado, acompanhada de 3 outras garotas, quase iguais a primeira.

"Ah. Tinha que ser você, né, Ronalda? Não tem mais o que fazer, não?" Retrucou TOY.

"Não. Gosto de implicar com gente sem família, mesmo."

"Nós somos família. Você nunca vai entender." Protestou Krissie.

"AH, tá bom. Um bando de crianças sem casa vivendo com pessoas que só adotam pra ficarem bons pra imprensa. Tô sabendo. Ha, ha, ha."

Aquilo machucou o sentimento de Krissie. TOY Ficou do seu lado. "Vai parando por aí, sua metida a besta. Não vou deixar que magoe ela. Dá o fora ou juro que vai se arrepender." Ronalda estalou os dedos e suas parceiras os cercaram.

"Sério isso? E vai fazer o que?"

"Nada...perto do que vou fazer se não sumirem."

Todos olharam pra trás e notaram que era Nagi, com os braços cruzados e seu olhar durão de sempre. Ronalda foi pra frente dela.

"Vejam isso. Mais uma das órfãzinhas. Quer cair dentro, irmã?"

"Não sou tua irmã, mas vou te dar uma chance. Se manda agora que te deixo de pé, a menos que decida fazer algo idiota, como tentar encostar em mim."

"Verdade? Essa eu pago pra ver." E Ronalda ergueu a mão pra tentar lhe encostar, mas quase que na hora, Nagi a agarrou, espremendo seu pulso com força e jogando-a no chão. As 3 garotas quiseram fazer algo, mas bastou a moça de cabelo roxo lhes mandar um severo olhar pra fazê-las recuar.

"Algum problemas aí, senhoritas?" Perguntou o inspetor de alunos.

"Não foi nada, inspetor. Ronalda deu um escorregão e estou ajudando ela a se levantar. Não foi, querida?" Nagi passou seu olhar a garota de jaqueta derrubada, que viu que não devia contrariar.

"Foi sim, inspetor. Nagi só estava ajudando."

"Isso é bom, mas estou de olho em você, mocinha. Agora pra aula." Com a saída do inspetor, Ronalda juntou sua gangue e saiu, passando uma carranca de desafio a garota de cabelo roxo, que foi em direção de Krissie e TOY.

"Muito obrigada, Nagi."

"Foi mesmo. Acho que não é tão fria quanto eu achava que era. Sem ofensa."

"Não me ofendeu, TOY. Como disse, somos família, e não deem bola pra aquela doida. Com certeza ela veio de algum lar desfeito e gosta de descarregar a frustração nos outros. Já tive um período assim de não ter amigos nem acreditar nisso...até conhecer Tenchi, Sasami e todas." Sua voz mudou do tom firme pra um mais delicado. Krissie notou como a garota era mais do que aparentava.

"Nagi. Posso apertar sua mão em amizade?"

"Certamente, e autorizo abraços também, mas não colocar a mão no ombro..." Ela olhou pra TOY um tanto enfezada, mas mudou pra um sorriso leve. "...de começo, claro." O jovem japonês ficou menos tenso.

"E então? O que servem na cantina daqui?"

"Bem, como hoje é terça, tem donuts. Quer pegar uns depois?" Krissie nem precisou de resposta: as duas e TOY seguiram pra começarem suas aulas.

* * *

_Horas depois em casa_.

"Não, não, não. Por que não funciona?"

"Algo errado, Rio?"

"Hã? Oi, Washu. Tô com problema de arrumar esta mesa de som. 2 horas que tento e não consigo tiram um sonzinho sequer."

"Creio que posso dar uma mão. Entendo algo disso. Permite-me?"

"À vontade."

Washu pegou algumas de suas ferramentas e foi mexendo e trocando fios e peças em diversas partes da mesa. Rio só observava sem saber como ela agia. Poucos minutos depois, ela fechou a mesa.

"Prontinho. Pode testar." E quando Rio ligou, o som parecia perfeito.

"Magnífico, Washu. Melhor som que já escutei. De que jeito fez tal coisa?"

"Hmmm. Sempre tive jeito pra coisas assim. Estou feliz que tenha ficado bom."

Washu A. "Washu é sem igual."

Washu B. "Ninguém se compara."

Rio preferiu não ligar pro fato das marionetes e voltou ao trabalho. "Mais uma vez lhe agradeço."

"Por nada, mas só um aviso: por enquanto, não tente usar o som acima de 70. Ele pode estar...um tanto forte. Se tentar, melhor conhecer um bom vidraceiro." E a menina de grande cabelo vermelho saiu assobiando, deixando o homem de cabelo roxo sem entender.

* * *

Ba Nee e Lin brincavam no quintal de chá com as bonecas quando viram alguém olhando ao longe.

"Yugi? É você?" Perguntou Lin. Quando a pequena loira reparou que a chamavam, se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Segundos depois, Ba Nee e Lin a encontraram.

"Vem, Yugi. Não tenha medo. Somos suas amigas."

"É, sim. Quer brincar conosco?"

Yugi pareceu um pouco relutante, mas quando estenderam-lhe as mãos, ela sorriu e aceitou. As três foram pra mesa do chá. Lin lhe deu uma boneca.

"Obrigada. Nunca tive uma boneca pra brincar."

"Fico triste por você, mas não precisa ter receio de nada. Aqui, somos todos família e nos apoiamos."

"Confia em Be Nee. Ela está aqui há mais tempo que eu. E então, quer um chazinho?"

"IH. Só agora notei que temos apenas 2 xícaras e pires. Vou até a casa buscar e..." Mas inexplicavelmente, um terceiro conjunto surgiu do lado da garotinha vietnamita. Até Lin pareceu surpresa.

"Engraçado. Jurava que tinha só 2 conjuntos."

"Vai ver você trouxe e esqueceu. Do jeito como estava se divertindo..." Comentou Yugi.

"Pode ser. Ando meio esquecida ultimamente. Mas deixa pra lá. Vamos brincar?" E as 3 passaram uma tarde divertida com as bonecas e chás, especialmente Yugi, cujo semblante parecia esconder um segredo por trás do lance da xícara.

* * *

Ryoko estava deitada no sofá dormindo sem qualquer preocupação, quando Ayeka apareceu com uma cesta de roupas.

"Ryoko. Levanta aí. Temos tarefas pra cumprir." Ryoko acordou sossegada. "Ah. Relaxa, querida. Só estou tirando uma pestana."

"Eu sei como são suas...pestanas. Não mudou nada desde que deixamos o Japão. Jerrica foi muito gentil em nos deixar morar aqui. O mínimo que podemos fazer é ajudar na casa."

"Mas eu ajudo, é claro. Uma pausa apenas não vai ser o fim do mundo." Ryoko mais uma vez retrucou.

"Sua vulgar preguiçosa. Só faz algo se for pra conquistar o Tenchi."

"E você não faria a mesma coisa, princesinha?" As duas já iam partir pra briga quando Kimber entrou na sala.

"Dá pra se saber o que estão fazendo?"

"Nada, Kimber, exceto que a senhorita princesa aqui não respeita a soneca dos outros."

"Olhe quem fala de respeito, quando você não tem nenhum."

"Escuta aqui, sua..."

"Garotas, garotas. Nada de discussão. Ayeka, Ryoko está certa." Ayeka não acreditava nas palavras ouvidas.

"C-c-como é que é?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Engole essa, benzinho."

"Ela tem razão de querer dormir, principalmente quando sabemos que você é mais capaz que ela, ainda mais em lavar roupas." Ryoko parou de sorrir depois do que escutou.

"Eu sou? Bem, eu..."

Kimber foi prosseguindo. "Exatamente como você citou, Ayeka, de como Tenchi se encanta por mulheres que fazem trabalhos domésticos, ainda mais lavar roupas. E já que você é a melhor nisso..."

"Vai parando um instante. Então essa aí pensa que pode me tomar o Tenchi porque é melhor em lavar roupas? Vamos ver isso, então." Ryoko tomou a cesta de roupas de Ayeka e saiu correndo.

"Ryoko, sua ladra. Não vai me tomar o Tenchi com essa folga." Ayeka saiu atrás dela. Kimber ostentava uma face de orgulho.

"Psicologia reversa. Tem algo que ela não faça?"

* * *

Sakuya passeava pela mansão quando escutou som de música numa sala adiante.

Ao entrar, eram Ashley, Deidre, Lela e Becky tocando juntas. Lela foi quem notou a presença.

"Oi, Sakuya. Pode entrar." A garota morena se aproximou.

"Oi, garotas. Não sabia que tinham uma banda."

"Ainda estamos organizando, mesmo certas pessoas insinuarem que somos...desafinadas." Citou Becky.

"Desafinadas? Ao contrário, cheguei a pensar que eram profissionais."

"Ah, Sakuya. Tá de brinca, não?"

"Não mesmo, Deidre. Vocês tocam que é uma beleza. Se eu soubesse tocar tão bem quanto canto..."

"Você canta? Podemos te ouvir?" Pediu Ashley.

Sakuya pareceu um pouco insegura com o pedido, mas aceitou e tomou o microfone. As garotas inciaram a música.

_Como um anjo cruel,_

_jovem, torne-se uma lenda!_

_agora, o vento azul_

_golpeia as portas do meu coração._

_Você apenas me observa_

_e sorri._

_algo se estremece_

_enquanto procura o que almeja._

_seus olhos são tão inocentes,_

_que nem sequer conhecem seu destino._

_porém algum dia notará_

_o que leva em suas costas,_

_aquelas asas fortes_

_que te levam a um futuro distante._

_A tese de um anjo cruel_

_logo voará pela janela._

_se ha uma torrente de caldas emoções,_

_trairá suas lembranças._

_agarre-se a este céu e brilhe,_

_Jovem, torne-se um mito! _

Ao terminarem, as meninas deram uma salva de palmas para sua amiga.

"Gente, por favor. Não foi nada." Lela a abraçou.

"Nada? Meu bem, você é ótima. Se quiser fazer parte da banda, será bem vinda de minha parte. O que dizem?"

As demais confirmaram e vendo ser sério, a jovem japonesa aceitou, feliz pelas novas amigas.

"E aí? Querem tocar o tema de One Piece?"

* * *

A senhora Bailey estava na cozinha lavando pratos quando reparou em algo rastejando pelo chão. Observando de perto, viu ser um rato e dos grandes.

"AHHH. UM RATO. SOCORRO." Nesse instante, Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki vieram a toda e saíram atrás do roedor, espantando-o da cozinha e da casa. Sra. Bailey, vendo que o rato se foi, aproximou-se dos dois coelhos.

"Muito obrigada, queridinhos. São de fato uma gracinha. Esperem um pouco." Sra. Bailey saiu um instante e voltou com prato cheio de cenouras.

"Me disseram que gostam de cenouras. Podem comer, pois vocês mereceram." Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki foram degustando as cenouras com toda satisfação.

* * *

Jerrica se distraia com as cartas de propostas para Jem e as Hologramas, sendo que como empresária da banda(e também a vocalista) tinha que escolher as melhores propostas. Subitamente, ao seguir pra direção do ginásio, ouviu barulhos de madeiras se batendo e gritos com que de uma briga. Pensando ser uma invasão, foi correndo averiguar.

No ginásio, viu que Tenchi e Sadako se enfrentavam com bastões de madeira de um jeito que parecia uma briga séria.

"Pode vir, Sadako. Não vai vencer."

"Isso é o que pensa. Tenchi. Vai beijar o chão agora."

"PAREM COM ISSO."

Ouvindo o grito, Sadako e Tenchi cessaram a luta imediatamente, olhando para a mulher loira.

"Jerrica. Qual o problema?"

"'Qual o problema', perguntam? Chego aqui e pego os dois brigando quase que se matando e querem saber o problema?" Sadako percebeu o nervosismo de Jerrica.

"Pode esfriar a cabeça, Jerrica. Não é uma briga, mas treinamento."

"T-treinamento?"

"Sim, pois é. Sadako estava me auxiliando com treino de espada. Venho fazendo isso desde criança. Tradição da minha família." Jerrica se viu abismada com o que tinha ouvido.

"Meu avô me treinava em luta de espada desde sempre e apesar dele não estar mais aqui, mantenho viva a tradição." A loira achou aquilo maravilhoso. Manter algo que há na família existindo com certeza era um ato nobre, mas dependendo da tradição, naturalmente.

"Então é isso? Peço desculpas. Acho que tirei uma ideia errada, mas devo dizer que luta bem, Tenchi. Podem seguir, não vou interromper."

"Na verdade já estava na hora de encerrar. Agora sou eu que vai treinar." Falou Sadako, tirando seu moletom num movimento, revelando um maiô de lutadora e ao mesmo tempo, cobrindo o rosto com uma máscara. "Vem, Tenchi. Prometeu que me auxiliaria se eu fizesse o mesmo." O garoto puxou a gola meio nervoso.

"Err. Ok, Sadako. Só procura ir ou pouquinho devagar com a força, tá bom?" A garota castanha concordou e partiu pra cima do amigo, que tentava se defender.

"Certo, gente. Vou...deixar que treinem sossegados, está bem?" E Jerrica foi se afastando, ignorando os gritos de luta em suas costas.

* * *

Nos fundos da casa, Aja, Molly, Ellen, Kiyone e Mihoshi terminavam com a limpeza da piscina. Aja esfregava a testa pra tirar um pouco do suor.

"Muito bem, garotas. A limpeza trimensal da piscina não é bolinho, mas vale a pena. Agora é só enchê-la."

"Que bom que acabamos. Estou louca pra dar um mergulho." Comentou Ellen se apoiando no esfregão.

"Oba, oba. Vamos vestir nossos maiôs, então." Mihoshi citou toda alegrinha. Kiyone lhe passou um olhar preocupado.

"Hã, Mihoshi. Já estamos de maiô. Você sugeriu isso pra facilitar o serviço e não ficarmos suadas demais. Lembra, querida?"

(Som de mola pulando)

"Ah, foi sim. Que cabeça a minha." A loira bronzeada deu um sorriso com a ponta da língua de fora.

"Mihoshi. Por que não busca uma limonada pra gente?" Aja sugeriu.

"Que boa ideia. Já volto, e vou tentar não derrubar nada."

"Eu te ajudo." Se ofereceu Molly.

Após elas irem, Aja ligou o sistema pra encher e piscina e enquanto aguardavam, ela, Kiyone e Ellen foram descansar nas espreguiçadeiras.

"Kiyone."

"Sim, Aja?"

"Você...gosta muito da Mihoshi, não é?"

"Sim, verdade seja dita. Ela é a minha melhor amiga desde que éramos crianças, embora teve vezes que foi difícil aguentar ela."

"Foi mesmo?"

"Foi, Ellen, mas aprendi do modo mais doloroso a dar valor ao que se tem."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Nosso pais eram colegas na polícia. Então, era natural estarmos juntas quase todo o tempo. Mihoshi sempre foi um tanto desastrada e estabanada. Não tinha um momento que não fizesse algo constrangedor, ainda que se esforçava em tentar fazer certo as coisas, principalmente em consideração a mim._

_Por causa dela, não era exatamente a rainha da popularidade. Tinha vezes que queria vê-la longe de mim pra poder ter uma chance de melhorar. Isso se deu quando os pais dela foram transferidos pra outro setor em outra cidade. No dia da mudança, Mihoshi chorou nos meus ombros dizendo o quanto ia sentir minha falta. Prometi pensar nela._

_Quando se foram, de início fiquei feliz por ela ter ido e assim poder desfrutar de um pouco de paz e liberdade. Pude me tornar popular, ser melhor aceita, ter uma vida mais tranquila, porém, ao passo que os dias seguiam, a alegria e o alívio inicial foram diminuindo. Pensava ser apenas cansaço de tanta aceitação pela parte dos outros, já que era cogitada pra muita coisa, mas aquilo foi virando um vazio no peito que não conseguia entender._

_Passaram-se duas semanas após a mudança de Mihoshi e a angústia foi crescendo. Tentei preencher com esportes, passeios, festas, etc. Nada adiantava._

_Numa noite, minha mãe tinha feito uma sobremesa pra depois do jantar e quando vi, era a favorita de Mihoshi. Com isso, saí correndo pro meu quarto e chorei no travesseiro. Papai e mamãe foram me ver._

_"Kiyone, querida. O que aconteceu. Por que está chorando?"_

_"É...é...é a Mihoshi, papai. Sinto saudades dela. Buááá."_

_"Oh, meu doce. Sei o quanto gostava dela, mesmo sendo como ela era, não?"_

_"Sim, mamãe. Ela podia fazer um monte de bobagem, mas no fundo...eu sempre gostei muito dela, com defeitos e tudo. Snif, snif." _

_"Kiyone. Se anime. Tão logo os pais dela entrem em contato, prometo irmos fazer-lhes uma visita." _

_"Promete, mãe?" _

_"Sim, prometo. Agora enxugue essas lágrimas. Ela não ia gostar de te ver triste, não?" _

_"Não, não ia."_

_Naquela noite, tentei me conter, mas acabei chorando um pouco mais. Peguei uma foto onde eu e Mihoshi estivemos juntas pela primeira vez, quando nos conhecemos no parquinho. Vendo aquela foto, percebi o quanto eu a amava e daria de tudo pra vê-la novamente._

_No dia seguinte, sai pra resplandecer as ideias e meus passos me levaram até a casa de Mihoshi, ainda pra vender. Sentei na calçada e foquei o olhar na casa por um tempo. Quase meia hora depois, um caminhão de mudança apareceu e estacionou frente à casa. Foram descarregando os móveis e estranhamente, reconheci alguns deles. Logo em seguida, o carro dos moradores chegou e reconheci ele também: era da família de Mihoshi e quando desceram, da porta de trás vi que era..._

_"MIHOSHI." Corri até ela e a abracei com toda força. Ela também me segurou nos braços e ficamos uns minutos assim até nos soltarmos._

_"Você voltou. Você voltou, m-mas como e por que..." _

_"Papai e mamãe mudaram de ideia. Não gostaram do novo setor e decidimos voltar. Ah, Kiyone. Se soubesse o quanto foi duro ficar longe de você."_

_"Eu sei. Me senti do mesmo jeito. Tentei me ocupar de outras coisas pra vencer a saudade, mas nada serviu. Oh, Mihoshi." A abracei de novo._

_"Nunca mais quero me separar de você. Vamos ficar sempre juntas. Palavra de melhor amiga." _

_"Faço essa promessa também, Kiyone, e também melhorar pra ser a amiga perfeita que você merece, sem ser desajeitada, atrapalhada..." Pedi pra ela fazer uma pausa. _

_"Pára. Não quero que mude nada, pois gosto de você como é. Pra mim, você já é perfeita." _

_"Bem. Se quer assim, tudo bem." _

_"Certo, amiga. Agora, que tal tomarmos um sundae? Eu pago."_

_"Oba. Vamos então." Mas foi só dar um passinho que ela despencou, me levando junto. Ela se desculpou e em vez de ficar irritada, dei foi risada e rimos juntas. _

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"E depois daquele dia, ficamos inseparáveis. Mihoshi é a amiga mais sincera e preciosa que tive e a que mais amo. Claro que tem também Sasami, Tenchi, Ryoko, mas..."

"Sei. Alguém de mais valor em sua vida. Sei o que é isso. Sinto o mesmo em relação à Jerrica. Ela é minha melhor amiga desde que fui adotada pelos pais dela. Naturalmente, não se pode esperar ser amigo todo o tempo. É inevitável uma briguinha ou discussão." Falou Aja.

"Digo ser o mesmo quanto a Molly e Sandra. Tivemos certos problemas, mas ainda somos amigas."

"De todo jeito, aprendi naquele dia a dar valor ao que tenho, principalmente as verdadeiras amizades."

"Eu sempre soube que gostava de mim." De repente, ao ouvir aquela voz, Kiyone tomou um susto ao perceber Mihoshi às suas costas.

"M-M-M-Mihoshi? Q-quanto tempo está aí escutando?"

"Bom. Acho que desde que falou de quando fui embora." A garota de cabelo esverdeado quase teve um ataque ao ouvir, pra logo cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

"Kiyone? O que foi?"

"O que foi? Foi de que você ouviu dizer que fiquei feliz de ter ido embora por me causar tanta confusão, e depois de termos firmado nossa amizade com sua volta." Ela rapidamente se voltou pra Mihoshi e a abraçou chorando.

"Mihoshi. Me perdoa do que te falei de mal. É verdade, te juro quando disse que você é a pessoa que mais amo e que não aguentei quando se foi. Me perdoa, me perdoa."

"Kiyone." Mihoshi lhe tomou a mão com carinho. "Claro que perdoo. Não te censuro por ter dito o quanto eu sou desastrada, porque sou mesmo. De verdade, se soubesse que te atrapalhava tanto, teria me afastado e se ainda quiser..."

"Não mesmo. Nunca quero ficar longe de você. Nunca. Quero ser sua amiga para sempre...se desejar."

Bastou só um sorriso da loira pra ver a resposta. Molly, Ellen e Aja não tiveram como não se comover. Encheram os copos de limonada e fizeram um brinde.

Todas pegaram seus copos, mas quando foi pra Mihoshi pegar, ela deu um escorregão na beirada da piscina e caiu em cima de todas, derrubando-as.

"Ah, desculpem. Foi sem querer." Mas no lugar de zangadas, caíram foi na gargalhada e ainda no chão, tinham os copos de limonada em mãos.

"Certo, meninas. Um brinde à amizade." Propôs Aja.

"À AMIZADE."

Continua...

* * *

**Molly e Ellen são outras personagens que podiam ter ido morar com as Hologramas.**

**Sakuya canta Tese do Anjo Cruel, abertura de Evangelion.**

**Sendo Kiyone e Mihoshi as minhas favoritas de Tenchi Muyo juntamente com Sadako, quis dar uma ideia de como as duas já se relacionavam desde a infância. **

**Gostei de quando Ashley e as garotas quiseram formar uma banda e decidi ir mais a fundo nessa questão, se bem que na nova HQ de Jem, elas ainda se esforçam pra tal objetivo.**

**Lá pro final vão ver o acontecerá quando Rio tentar ligar o som acima do permitido e sendo que foi Washu a consertar...já devem imaginar.**


	3. Operação Assombrações

**Parte 3: Operação Assombrações**

* * *

"Muito bem. Estamos de saída e voltaremos em 3 dias. Lela, Becky e BOX, vocês ficam como responsáveis até nós ou a sra. Bailey voltar."

"Pode confiar, Jerrica. Cuidaremos de tudo aqui."

"Sei que posso confiar, BOX e lembrem: não abram a porta pra ninguém que não conheçam e mantenham o telefone na secretária. Não o atendam de noite."

"Sem problema. Vai ficar tudo bem." Confirmou Lela.

"E estão todos em casa?"

"Bem, Jerrica. Tenchi, Ryoko e as garotas estão na escola pra ajudar com o grupo de teatro, mas daqui a pouco eles voltam. Ele tem cópia da chave."

"Então ok, Becky. Vamos indo. Cuidem-se, hein?"

"Vocês também. Boa viagem."

* * *

Assim que o ônibus de turnê de Jem e as Hologramas partiu, um par de olhos atentos num binóculo observava a casa, tendo a noite como aliada.

"Estão todos em prontidão?" Ele se virou pra seus 3 cúmplices.

"Só aguardando, Zi..." Mas antes que pudesse falar o nome do chefe, o homem tomou uma pancada na cabeça.

"JÁ FALEI QUE NADA DE NOMES."

"Ai, ai, Foi mal, chefe. Não acontece mais."

"Melhor pra você. Ah, sim. Tem os disfarces?"

Outro dos homens mostrou uma mochila grande, abrindo-a. "Bem aqui. Podem pegar." O chefe viu as máscaras e deu um olhar torto.

"Isso é sério?"

"Olha. Foi o que meu amigo conseguiu. Era isso ou 3 máscaras de animais bonitinhos e um Papai Noel."

"Bem, vai ter que servir. Se vistam e passem a se chamar pelos nomes dos máscaras. Entendido?"

"Ok, Zi...digo, Henry Warden." Falou o de máscara de Hannibal ao chefe. Os outros ostentavam as máscaras de Pumpkinhead e Cupido Mal.

* * *

"Ah. Que bom voltar pra casa. Como é difícil trabalhar em cenários."

"Talvez, Ryoko, não tivéssemos tido tanto serviço se você e Ayeka não começassem aquela briga."

"Ora. O que esperava, Sakuya? Aquele papel era com certeza meu e a senhorita princesa aí não quis aceitar um não como resposta."

"Sabemos que só uma verdadeira princesa pode fazer uma princesa, e era meu destino ter esse papel."

"Destino? Seu destino era de ser uma bruxa. E no caso, só precisa de um chapéu e uma vassoura, meu bem. Ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Gente. Se acalmem. Mesmo com tudo isso, foi uma sorte ainda estarmos no elenco da peça, e tudo graças ao carisma de Mihoshi."

"Verdade, Tenchi. Minha linda Mihoshi tem um charme que derrete o mais duro dos corações."

"Oh, Kiyone. Não diz isso. Fico com vergonha."

"Mas é verdade."

Kiyone deu um cafuné no cabelo de sua parceira loira. Sem dúvida, a ligação delas era real e pura.

Ryu-Ohki tinha ido na frete e de repente, voltou e começou a pular e se debater, como que querendo dizer algo.

"Pessoal. Ryu-Ohki parece querer dizer algo. O que foi?" Perguntou Nagi se ajoelhando perante ele, e o coelho cinza apontou para pessoas indo em direção a mansão.

"Ei. Quem são aqueles caras de máscaras?"

"Será que a Jerrica está fazendo um baile a fantasia, Sadako?"

"Não acho isso, Washu. Ainda mais que ela e as garotas iam sair pra um show fora da cidade." Comentou Tenchi.

"Devem ser assaltantes. Devíamos chamar a polícia?" Kiyone buscou em sua bolsa, mas não achou seu celular. Aliás, nenhum deles estava com celular.

"Pessoal. Lembram que não podíamos levar celulares pro ensaio?"

"Ai. Tem razão, Yugi. Deixamos todos em casa. O que faremos?" Mihoshi ficou desesperada. Ryoko mostrou um sorriso de genialidade.

"Galera. Acho que tenho um plano. Cheguem aqui." E Tenchi e as garotas se reuniram em círculo pra discutir o plano.

* * *

"Por favor. Não nos machuquem." Ba Nee pediu quase chorando nos braços de Molly.

"Vai ficando quieta aí, pirralha. Se colaborarem, ninguém sai ferido, mas se fizerem alguma coisa..." Falou Henry Warden.

_"TOY."_ Sussurrou Krissie pra TOY. _"Não pode chamar os Super Brinquedos pra nos salvar?" _

_"Não dá. O rádio-comunicador pra chamá-los está no meu quarto. Tirei pra lavar as mãos."_

_"Se ao menos pudesse usar a Força-Shoulder."_ Falou BOX o mais baixo que conseguiu, mas não pôde evitar de ter sido ouvido pelo Hannibal, que lhe deu um chute.

"Quieto, moleque." BOX ficou dobrado, segurando a barriga. Ashley o segurou pelos ombros em amparo.

_"Só nos resta que Tenchi e as meninas nos ajudem de algum modo."_ Nancy disse discretamente.

* * *

"Então. Todos sabem do plano, certo?"

"Sim, Tenchi, mas ainda vejo dúvidas quanto a isso."

"Dúvidas por que, Ayeka?"

"Bem, pra começar, a ideia é da Ryoko, não?"

"Tá querendo insinuar algo com isso, princesinha?"

"Por favor, sem brigas. Eu acho o plano bom e se queremos salvar nossos amigos, precisamos colaborar."

"Disse bem, Sasami. Vem, Mihoshi." E Kiyone e Mihoshi foram pros fundos da mansão, enquanto o resto da turma aguardava.

* * *

Nos fundos, as duas amigas encontraram a porta do porão e com um dispositivo lhes dado por Washu, abriram a porta e desceram o porão, chegando até a caixa de força.

"Ahá. Está aqui. Ilumina aqui por favor, Mihoshi, e faça silêncio." Pediu Kiyone sussurrando. A loira segurava firme a lanterna pra sua amiga mexer nos fusíveis da caixa, ao mesmo tempo que ficava atenta pra qualquer barulho ou movimento suspeito. Apesar da luz, era difícil trabalhar.

"Kiyone, cuidado. Sabe como isso é perigoso."

"Tranquilize-se, querida. Sou bem cuidadosa."

Foram vários minutos de serviço, mas finalmente conseguiram o resultado: um apagão geral.

* * *

Lá em cima, as luzes da mansão apagaram num segundo, pra surpresa das meninas, dos garotos e dos ladrões. Do lado de fora, era hora da turma agir.

"É nossa chance. À frente, garotas." Tenchi ordenou.

* * *

"Ei, molecada. Tem mais alguém na casa? Melhor dizerem, senão..." Pumpkinhead foi ameaçando com a faca em punho. Lela precisava dizer algo, mesmo com medo.

"Não tem ninguém. Juro. Não nos façam mal."

Foi quando barulhos estranhos foram ouvidos de fora do salão onde estavam. Henry e seus homens resolveram investigar, mas não antes de deixarem todos amarrados.

"Se separem. Qualquer coisa que virem, atirem." Henry ordenou a seus capangas, que se dividiram pra cada ala da casa.

* * *

Cupido Mal seguiu com todo silêncio até a sala de jantar. Parecia tudo no lugar e sem qualquer anormalidade.

"Tenho que ficar calmo. Foi apenas uma queda de força. Nada com que se preocupar. Até do que..." Mas seu pensamento foi interrompido quando esbarrou em algo no escuro. Ao se virar, era uma mesa.

"Caramba. Foi só uma mesa. Tenho que deixar de paranoia." Mas nessa hora, viu algo como um lençol branco parecendo ir em sua direção.

"Que infantilidade. Me assustar com um truque tão bobo. Vai parando aí ou..." Mas o lençol não parou. Em lugar disso, foi se aproximando mais. O Cupido Mal já ia atirar quando subitamente, o lençol caiu ao chão. O bandido mascarado de Cupido pegou o pano caído e viu não ter nada.

Nesse instante, uma voz falou em tom assombroso sobre seu ombro: _"Quero pegar sua alma."_

"AAHHHHH." E o Cupido Mal disparou como uma bala, sem olhar pra trás, onde Ryoko, flutuando no ar, ria como louca.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Isso que é diversão. Numa hora dessas apronto uma assim pra Ayeka ou pra Nagi."

* * *

Em outro ponto da casa, Hannibal e Pumpkinhead caminhava um o lado do outro. Hannibal viu que o parceiro se mostrava nervoso.

Ei, cara. Concentra. Tá achando que aqui tem fantasma?"

"Pelo amor de Deus. Não diz isso. Só me deixa mais nervoso."

"Com o que? Não tem mais ninguém aqui além de nós e..." Foi quando escutaram algo perto. Seguindo o som, se depararam com uma porta onde dizia: NÃO ABRA PRO SEU BEM.

"_'Não abra por seu bem'_. Bela piada." Disse Hannibal pondo a mão na maçaneta.

"Será que devia fazer isso?" Retrucou Pumpkinhead.

"Quer ficar calmo? Como se algo terrível fosse surgir por..." Mas quando abriram a porta, uma forte ventania começou a sugar os dois bandidos pra dentro e ao verem um enorme buraco, Hannibal se agarrou a fechadura e Pumpkinhead à sua cintura pra evitar a queda. Abaixo, a visão de montanhas de agulhas, poços de fogo e gritos de dor os tomaram de forte pavor.

"Ahhh. Cara, não se solta. Não me deixa cair."

"Tõ tentando, cara, mas tá difícil." No desespero, Hannibal deu um impulso pra trás, puxando Pumpkinhead junto, porém, o que viram foi pior: um rio de lava fervente onde cadáveres se debatiam angustiados e vários deles foram subindo um no outro em direção aos criminosos, que novamente atravessaram a porta, caindo em outro mundo ainda mais horrível e assim seguiram por mais 6 vezes, até conseguirem voltar para a casa.

Uma vez de volta, se ergueram e olhando ao redor, pensaram ter imaginado tudo quando viram de novo a porta com o aviso e detrás dela, os mesmos sons.

Sem pensar, correram apavorados e da porta, saiu Washu bem contente.

"Eu ainda não perdi meu toque. Talvez use isto na próxima festa de Halloween."

* * *

Henry Warden vasculhava a casa em busca de intrusos quando ouviu passos velozes em sua direção, vindo de dois lados. Mal teve tempo pra pegar sua arma quando foi atropelado por seus homens, levando todos ao chão. Henry ficou furioso.

"O que acontece com vocês, idiotas? Não deviam vasculhar esta casa?"

"Esquece a casa. Temos que rapar daqui."

"Tem fantasmas neste lugar."

"E um portal para o inferno."

"CALEM-SE. Do que falam? Não tem nada disto aqui. Temos um trabalho pra fazer. Vamos pegar aquelas crianças pirralhas e..." Mas Henry nem concluiu sua fala quando Cupido Mal apontou pra direção oposta, onde uma garotinha loira com um grosso manto e o cabelo firme por um enorme chapéu os olhava friamente.

"Tenham calma, imbecis. É só uma menininha."

"Devo pedir que deixem a casa, senhores, ou deverão arcar com as consequências. Não vou falar de novo."

"Sério, guria? E o que irá fazer se não obedecermos?" Perguntou Henry Warden.

Nesse instante, os olhos da menina começaram a formar feixes de luz que se intensificaram e de repente, brilharam por todo o corredor. Ao sumir, só a garotinha restava e onde os homens estavam, nada além das máscaras.

* * *

No salão onde as Meninas Starlight e a Gangue Shoulder se viam presos, a luz voltou rapidamente e pouco depois, a porta se abriu, da onde Tenchi e as meninas surgiram, indo desamarrar a todos.

"Turma. Que bom que vieram. Tinha bandidos na casa. Eles nos prenderam aqui e quando apagou a luz..." Yugi sorrindo, pediu pra Delaree parar.

"Podem sossegar. Demos um jeito neles e garantimos que não vão mais causar problemas."

"Foi? Mas o que fizeram?" Indagou Deidre. Sadako se adiantou.

"Vamos dizer que temos nossos meios. Mas e aí? Quem quer pedir pizza?"

* * *

Depois de se recuperarem do susto e consertado qualquer estrago deixado, e sem esquecer de sumir com as máscaras dos bandidos, a turma festejava a base de pizza e música tocada pelas Starlight Girls com Sakuya no vocal. Sasami foi pra perto de Yugi.

"Ei, Yugi."

"Sim, Sasami?"

"Por curiosidade, o que fez com os ladrões? Você não..."

"Não. Fica calma, amiga. Asseguro que não os machuquei, mas onde estão vão aprender uma dura lição sobre invadir casas, e com certeza desfrutarão de tal lição quando voltarem em alguns dias." Concluiu a jovem loira, oferecendo um pedaço de pizza a garotinha de longo cabelo azul.

* * *

"Mas que porcaria. Onde ele está? Vamos. Atende o telefone, imbecil." Mas o som de chamada era o único que se escutava.

"Saco. Mando ele fazer algo simples como sequestrar as pirralhas da Jerrica e parece que nem isso ele consegue. Deixa só eu encontrar aquele Zipper." E Eric Raymond, com muita raiva, desligou o telefone.

* * *

"Mas que lugar é esse?" "Onde a gente tá?"

"E por que parecemos personagens de desenho do canal Nick?"

Nem Zipper parecia compreender. O lugar era como uma casa de desenho animado com brinquedos espalhados em cada canto. Da escada uma garota loira falava ao celular.

"E ele disse assim tipo, tudo super legal e ela disse tipo assim, nada legal e..." E foi aí que a garota reparou nos quatro homens na sala e desligando o telefone, deu um grito.

"AAAHHHHHH."

Nisso que mais 10 crianças, um menino de cabelo branco e 9 meninas, mais os pais cujos rostos não se viam, um cachorro, um gato, um canário e um hamster numa bola, surgiram.

"Que foi, mana? Que aconteceu?" Perguntou o menino.

"Tem literalmente ladrões na casa. Bem ali." E apontou pros quatro. O pai, empunhando uma frigideira, viu na hora.

"Ladrões? Na casa? PEGUEM ELES, FAMÍLIA."

E todos saíram atrás de Zipper e sua gangue e do lado de fora, onde se via mais brinquedos jogados como um aviãozinho preso numa árvore com flechas fincadas, um frisbee e um bumerangue no teto da varanda, bicicletas, triciclos, etc., ouvia-se o barulho de correria, gritos e coisas quebrando. Um garotinho e dois homens estavam parados na calçada, ouvindo a confusão.

"Xiii. Creio que não seja o melhor dia pra visita, certo?" Disse o garoto olhando pros homens.

"Certo, filho."

"Tem toda razão."

Continua...

* * *

**Como de costume, quis fazer referências, como a do filme A Fortaleza/Sequestrados(Fortress) de 1986. A sugestão de escolha das máscaras dos bandidos já diz tudo.**

**Querendo citar filmes não muito populares, optei por Dia dos Namorados Macabro, o Dia do Terror, Dragão Vermelho e Pumpkinhead, que foram as bases dos disfarces usados.**

**Achavam que Tenchi e cia. iam ser pessoas normais nesse universo? Se enganaram, mas com certeza teve quem pensou. **

**Pensei originalmente que Zipper e sua gangue iriam pro universo de Bob Esponja ou dos Padrinhos Mágicos, porém decidi que eles mereciam mais castigo.**

**Não falei no capítulo anterior por esquecimento, mas a despedida e reencontro de Kiyone e Mihoshi saiu de um episódio de Peanuts.**


	4. Moda e Segredos

**Parte 4: Moda e Segredos**

* * *

"Devo dizer que me impressionou, Sadako." Disse Shana bem orgulhosa ao ver o traje desenhado e feito por Sadako.

"Ah. Não foi nada, Shana."

"Nada? Que modesta. A textura do tecido, o molde, as costuras. Confesso que poucos estilistas teriam tanta habilidade." A garota castanha mostrou certa timidez ao falar.

"P-pois é. Antes de querer ser lutadora, na infância pegava restos de tecidos com minha mãe e fazia umas roupinhas para bonecas e quando me dei conta, conseguia cortar e costurar muito bem."

"Eu também gosto bastante do seu talento. Imagino que você mesma fez seu traje de lutadora." Comentou Ashley, balançando os pés no ar.

"E tem razão. Gosto de usar um traje bem justo pra mostrar minha musculatura. Na medida de justo certa, naturalmente."

"Sadako. Ando dando aulas de costura pra Ashley, que quer ser modista. Ficaria feliz se pudesse nos acompanhar." Pediu Shana com um sorriso cativante.

"Tá, eu topo. Se prometerem me ajudar com meus treinos de luta uma vez ou outra. Feito?" Tanto Ashley quando a Holograma guitarrista aceitaram.

* * *

"Veja, Raya. Eis os contratos para nossos próximos eventos." Falou Jerrica, exibindo diversos contratos a sua amiga latino-americana.

"Formidável, Jerrica. Com isso, teremos o bastante até pra ampliar a mansão, se bem que esse lugar muda tanto que reforma é a última coisa que empregaríamos."

"Também já pensei nisso, Raya, mas tento não ligar. Preciso agora dar uma atualizada nos acordos que já fizemos." Raya notou certo nervosismo na voz da amiga.

"Jerrica, minha amiga. Entendo sua preocupação com a empresa, mas você prometeu a Kimber ir mais devagar."

"Sei disso. Estou tentando ir o mais calmamente possível. Agora vamos pro meu quarto conferir isso." Jerrica seguiu até chegar ao quarto, mas não conseguia abrir.

"Que estranho. Não lembro de ter trancado a porta." Raya viu que tinha algo estranho.

"Hã? Ei, Jerrica."

"Nem lembro de ter mandado alguém vir aqui."

"Jerrica."

"Seja como for, ainda bem que tenho a chave-mestra pra esse tipo de coisa." Jerrica foi abrindo o quarto. Raya pareceu estar ficando nervosa.

"Ei, Jerrica."

"Não vejo necessidade de trancar esta porta, já que sabem..."

"JERRICA."

"Ai. O que foi, Raya?"

"Tô tentando te falar que este quarto não é o seu."

"Não é? Raya. Você acha que não conheço meu próprio..." Mas quando abriu a porta e olhou pro interior, qual não foi o choque ao ver que, além de sua amiga latina estar certa, Kiyone e Mihoshi estavam juntas na cama...fazendo amor.

"Ah, Kiyone. Como gosto do seu toque. Me deixa arrepiada."

"Sinto a mesma coisa, Mihoshi. Eu te amo. Quero prazer vindo de você." Uma pausa. "Ei, Mihoshi. Lembrou de trancar a porta? Tô sentindo um ventinho."

"Claro. Chequei 2 vezes, mas agora que disse..." Assim que ambas olharam pra porta, um silêncio tomou de posse das duas, quando viram Jerrica e Raya na porta, vendo-as juntas.

"AAAHHHHHH." (cena da frente da casa tremendo)

As quatro gritaram na mesma hora. Foi que Shana, Aja e Kimber vieram correndo pra ver.

"Mana. Raya. Que aconteceu?" Mas a Holograma de cabelo vermelho, vendo as garotas nuas na cama, nem disse nada: apenas puxou suas parceiras pra dentro e trancou a porta velozmente.

Mihoshi estava chorando nos braços da amiga, que olhou severamente para as mulheres.

"O que acham que estão fazendo aqui? Ainda que sejam as donas da mansão, não podem ir entrando no quarto dos outros sem pedir, especialmente se estiver trancado." Ela deu um afago no cabelo da loira bronzeada. "Viram? Assustaram a coitadinha."

"M-mais assustada ficamos nós." Falou Jerrica, procurando se recuperar. "Não imaginávamos que...vocês fossem assim."

"Eu já tinha uma ideia." Comentou Aja bem baixinho.

"Quer dizer então...?"

"Verdade, Shana." Citou Kiyone com a cabeça baixa. "Mihoshi e eu somos bem mais que amigas. Somos...namoradas."

"Isso mesmo. Temos nos amado há anos. Apesar de várias vezes Kiyone me chamar a atenção ou me dar bronca, nosso amor é verdadeiro. Por favor, não fiquem zangadas."

"Tudo bem, Mihoshi. Fica calma." Jerrica sentou-se na cama e lhe pegou a mão. "Não estamos zangadas nem nada disso. De fato, devo desculpas por ter entrado no seu quarto. É que as coisas estão tão apressadas por esses dias que...bem...acho que entendem."

"Entendemos, sim. Trabalhando em excesso de novo. Irmã, já te pedi pra não se sobrecarregar."

"Estou procurando ir o mais devagar que posso, Kimber."

"Sim, sei." Ela disse com desdem.

Kiyone foi colocando uma blusa e dando uma pra Mihoshi vestir também.

"Imagino que queiram saber como e quando...começamos, não?"

"Olha. Não precisam contar se não quiserem." Disse Raya com a mão erguida em sinal de espera.

"Mas já que descobriram, queremos que saibam como se deu tudo. Pode ser, Kiyone?" A garota de cabelo verde olhou pra parceira com afirmação.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kiyone - Era hora do intervalo na escola e estava reunida com algumas amigas, quando uma dela sugeriu brincarmos de pera, uva, maçã e salada mista. Eu pensei em recusar de começo, mas achei que seria uma chance de ter meu primeiro beijo. Decidi que quando fosse minha vez, escolheria a salada. Mas daí..._

_Mihoshi - Tinha saído pro intervalo e indo levar uns morangos pra repartir com Kiyone quando a vi com umas garotas. Ao me aproximar, notei que brincavam daquele lance de dar as mãos, abraçar e beijar. Fui pra perto e uma delas me levou pra dentro do círculo. Lá vi que era a vez de Kiyone._

_Kiyone - Estava com os olhos fechados enquanto me perguntavam pra quem ia fazer o que. Quando decidi e escolhi salada mista, ao abrir os olhos vi que era...Mihoshi. Era a última pessoa com quem queria fazer isso, especialmente alguém com tanta inocência e que eu estimava muito. Então me aproximei e disse: 'me perdoa por isso, Mihoshi.' Daí juntei meus lábios com os dela e nos beijamos. Foi quando senti algo diferente, como que meu coração tivesse disparado com tudo. Devia ser só uns instantes, mas não conseguia parar de beijá-la._

_Mihoshi - Quando Kiyone me beijou, fiquei toda ofegante. Nunca que tinha sido beijada, ainda mais por uma garota, mas foi...foi...uma experiência muito doce. Era como se tudo deixasse de existir e só houvesse nós duas._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Foi esquisito no começo, mas depois daquilo, percebemos o quanto nos amávamos, bem mais do que apenas amigas."

"Exato, Mihoshi. Começamos a sair mais, termos encontros, etc.. Pra todos os sentidos...tínhamos nos apaixonado. Se como amigas já éramos inseparáveis, o amor nos uniu muito mais." Jerrica se aproximou mais.

"Acho que entendo. Lembro que quando tinha 10 anos, conheci Rio quando ele se mudou pra casa vizinha à nossa. Ele era tão bonito, simpático e quando me dei por conta, já gostava demais dele."

"Foi mesmo. Lembro que você fazia de tudo pra lhe chamar a atenção, incluindo se vestir como eu, mas foi preciso muita paciência pra ele te notar." Aja falou como que quase rindo.

"Aja."

"Qual é, Jerrica? Sabe que é verdade."

"Desde os 10 anos que estão juntos? Mihoshi e eu só começamos mais ou menos aos 12." Kiyone falou um pouco mais calma.

"Foi quando decidimos nos abrir pros nossos pais." Mihoshi tomou a palavra.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"E aí, meninas. Queriam nos dizer algo importante, certo?" Perguntou o pai de Kiyone._

_"Sim, papai. Mihoshi e eu temos um segredo e decidimos ser a hora de contar, mas bem...é meio que..."_

_"Garotas. Podem dizer sem medo. Seja lá o que for, sei que poderemos lidar. Confiem em nós."_

_"Bem, se você diz, mamãe. A verdade é que...Kiyone e eu...estamos apaixonadas...uma pela outra." Mihoshi falou com as mãos dadas com a amiga, lhe amparando o rosto._

_Na sala, nenhum som foi ouvido por diversos segundos. Nem os pais de Mihoshi e seu avô ou os pais de Kiyone disseram nada. Após um tempo, o pai de Mihoshi falou._

_"V-verdade? Vocês duas? Mas então vocês..."_

_"Antes de falarem, saibam que não somos lésbicas. Nenhuma de nós até agora teve qualquer pensamento ou desejo desse tipo, mas quando nos beijamos na brincadeira das frutas, sentimos como um fogo queimando com tudo. Beijar Mihoshi foi a coisa mais incrível que já senti, como nunca tinha sentido antes."_

_"Ela diz a verdade. Achava que gostava de Kiyone só como um amiga muito querida, porém aquele beijo mudou tudo entre nós. Nunca tive tanta certeza dos meus sentimentos e sei que ela também pensa assim. Por favor, tentem entender. Não nos separem, pois eu não aguentaria." A loira caiu no ombro de Kiyone e começou a derramar lágrimas. Sua mãe veio em amparo._

_"Certo, anjinho. Não se preocupe. A gente entende vocês." Mihoshi olhou para sua mãe, que mostrava um semblante inspirando compreensão. Na verdade, todos pareciam demonstrar um sentimento similar. "Não é mesmo, papai?"_

_"Certamente." Respondeu o avô de Mihoshi. "Posso ver que isso só pode ser amor real e quando se trata de amor, não se pode questionar como, quando ou com quem vai se dar."_

_"Concordo." Falou a mãe de Kiyone, observando seu marido. "Lembra, querido, de como nos conhecemos? Quando eu caí da árvore pra pegar umas frutas e aterrissei sobre você?" _

_"Como ontem, meu bem. Estava passando sossegado quando de repente, alguém despencou em cima de mim. Ao ver como era linda a jovem que me derrubou, brinquei de que um anjo tinha caído do Céu."_

_"Ah, pai. Sério mesmo?" _

_"Sério, docinho. Ainda que ela tinha só 16 anos e eu 25, morremos de amor mutuamente naquela hora. Claro que ela era só uma estudante e eu, sargento recém-nomeado da polícia, mas soubemos esperar até ela ter idade e concluir os estudos. Mesmo com a diferença de idade, nos casamos. Depois, ela entrou pra polícia e fizemos nossas vidas sem arrependimentos."_

_"Foi igual conosco." Falou a mãe de Mihoshi. "Seu pai teve uma grande paciência e compreensão comigo. Nunca conseguia fazer direito as coisas de início, seja lavar, passar, cozinhar, e quando era pra fazer os chocolates de dia dos namorados? Nunca acertava o ponto."_

_"Mas você se esforçava ao máximo pra fazer tudo. Embora devo reconhecer que seus chocolates não eram...bem o que eu imaginava, só por fazê-los demonstrava o que sentia por mim. Pode ser que muitos diziam que não daríamos certo, mas só me importei em te querer comigo." O casal feliz deu um beijo amoroso pra todos os presentes verem._

_"Que bonito, mas como ficamos nós?" _

_"Hmmm. Vocês se amam mesmo?" _

_"Sim, vovô. Eu amo Kiyone e tudo que quero é fazê-la feliz." _

_"O sentimento é mútuo. Só desejo o melhor pra ela." As duas deram as mãos em união fraternal._

_Os dois casais ficaram juntos as filhas e desceram nelas...um carinhoso abraço em grupo. Kiyone se adiantou._

_"Mas, isso significa então...?" _

_"Sim, filha. Vocês tem nosso apoio e benção. Sigam em sua busca pela felicidade e cuidem bem uma da outra. Seus pais disseram isso."_

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Que tocante. Vocês foram sortudas de seus pais terem sido assim. Nem todo mundo hoje mostra tal compreensão." Shana se mostrou comovida depois de ouvir a história.

"E como fica nós, agora que...sabem?" Jerrica as abraçou.

"Kiyone, você e Mihoshi merecem ser felizes como e do jeito que são. Aqui somos todos uma família, e família quer dizer aceitar uns aos outros. As amamos e sempre vamos amar, queridas." As duas retribuíram o abraço com toda emoção.

"Por curiosidade," Questionou Raya. "Tenchi e as garotas sabem que vocês estão de caso?"

Mihoshi respondeu: "Sim, sabem, e nos aceitam de boa."

"E por acaso, há mais assim entre...?"

"Bem, Kimber, não sou de fofocas, mas sei que Ryoko e Ayeka disputam por Tenchi quase toda hora, embora pareça poder ter algo entre elas. Sadako e Sakuya é quase certo. Por favor, não vão dizer que dissemos isso, sim?"

"Tranquila, Mihoshi. Não falamos nada. E agora...melhor deixarmos vocês a sós. Podem continuar, e desculpa de novo entrarmos sem avisar. Vamos, garotas."

Deixadas sozinhas, Kiyone e Mihoshi se viram de forma bem doce.

"E aí, Kiyone? Quer mais uma?"

"Hi, hi. Quantas você quiser, bombonzinho."

* * *

Do lado de fora, as 5 mulheres se entreolharam.

"Não vou dizer que não me surpreendo. Do modo como elas são ligadas..."

"Está certa, Shana, e já tive, como falei, essa suspeita. Mas, Jerrica, como foi errar o quarto?"

"Disse antes, Aja. Ela trabalha tanto que está praticamente em órbita. Daqui a pouco vai estar andando por aí sem roupa alguma de tão distraída com o serviço."

"Certo, certo, certo. De acordo. Vou pegar folga pro resto da semana e deixar tudo pra semana que vem. Tudo bem?"

"Neste instante?"

"Sim, Raya. Neste instante mesmo."

"Maravilha. Que tal uma festa de 5 de Maio?"

"Ótimo. Vou chamar todo mundo pra ajudar."

"Legal, Shana. Podem indo na frente que já vou. Tenho que ligar pra alguém."

"Certo, Kimber. Vamos nessa, meninas, que minha folga só está começando." E Jerrica, Aja, Shana e Raya seguiram pelo corredor enquanto Kimber ligou no celular.

* * *

"Recebi o recado, Kimber. Alguma problema?"

"Não diria um problema. Só que...quero dizer umas coisas."

"Pode falar. Estou na escuta."

"Sabe como é. Pensei seriamente sobre nós e percebi que nunca cheguei a uma conclusão do que sentia por você...até agora. E a verdade é que...eu te amo."

"Oh, Kimber. Sabe o quanto fui paciente na expectativa de ouvir isso de você?"

"Verdade?"

"Verdade e se me permitir, queria mostrar o que sinto...nesse minuto."

E avançando com tudo, foi em direção da Holograma de cabelo vermelho, espremendo os lábios contra os dela, apenas pra apreciar o gosto suave e delicado que aquela boca macia oferecia. Kimber fazia igual e sem pressa alguma de parar. Finalmente, puderam dizer as palavras decisivas, apoiando os queixos nos ombros de cada uma.

"Eu te amo, Kimber."

"E eu também te amo, Stormer. Sempre te amei."

Continua...

* * *

**Vendo que Sadako ainda não tinha feito muito, e considerando as poucas informações sobre ela, resolvi introduzir-lhe algo, sendo uma das minhas favoritas do universo de Tenchi Muyo.**

**Kimber e Stormer? Não estão exatamente na minha lista de casais favoritos, mas desde que as vi juntas em "O Rompimento das Bandas", pensei em dar-lhes uma colher-de-chá(naturalmente, não é um conceito novo esse relacionamento delas).**

**Digam o que quiserem, mas Mihoshi e Kiyone são um casal bem fofinho, como Rei/Usagi e Anthy/Utena.**


	5. Heróis Em Ação Parte 1

**Parte 5: Heróis em Ação parte 1**

* * *

Estava uma agitação e tanto na frente da Mansão Starlight. Todos se apressavam em se ajeitar para passar uns dias numa estância alugada para a festa de 5 de Maio.

Arrumação de malas, comida sendo preparada, tudo que vai se usar para a festa.

Todos entusiasmados para a festa que se seguiria no primeiro dia. Os ônibus alugados para transportar a todos tinham chegados e tudo sendo embarcado com segurança.

Tudo estava combinado: Jerrica, Kimber, Shana, Aja, Raya, Stormer, Rio e Vídeo iriam na van Starlight Express; Ashley, Krissie, Ba Nee, Lela, Becky, Deidre, Anne, Terry, Joellen, Mariane, Nancy, Delaree, BOX, DNA, MÃO, RAP, TOY, Lin, Laura, Molly, Sandra e Ellen no primeiro ônibus e Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu, Nagi, Yugi, Sadako e Sakuya no segundo, mas com Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki indo escondidos. Animação era o que não faltava no grupo de Tenchi.

"Que legal estarmos indo viajar."

"Verdade, Sasami, e podendo nos divertir numa festa de 5 de Maio. Sempre quis participar de uma."

"Nisso preciso concordar, minha linda. Pinhatas, nachos, dança." Kiyone afagava o cabelo de sua amada loira.

"Tenchi vai me tirar pra dançar primeiro, não vai?" Ryoko foi se agarrando ao braço do garoto. Ayeka se aproximou firmemente.

"Só em seus sonhos, queridinha, pois eu vou dançar com Tenchi."

"Ah, é?"

"É, sim, senhora."

"Ayera, Ryoko. Não discutam. Eu danço com as duas. Está bem assim pra vocês?" As duas ficaram pensativas.

"Tá. Aceitamos." Ambas responderam na hora.

"E então? Tudo em ordem aí?" Perguntou Kimber da porta do ônibus.

"Tudo bem, apenas uma pequena discussão, mas nada que estrague a festa." Disse Sakuya.

"Se é o caso...motorista. Estamos de saída. E todo mundo aí...se ajeite. Vamos nessa."

"VIVA." Todos gritaram e se acomodaram. Os 2 ônibus seguiram a van para a divertida viagem.

* * *

Em outro lugar, Eric Raymond e seu técnico de ciências Techrat discutiam seu novo plano.

"Como é, Tech? Já está com tudo preparado?"

"Certamente, sr. Raymond. Com tudo que planejei, Jem e as Hologramas estarão fora do páreo de uma vez."

"E com isso, poderei ser o número 1 nas paradas de sucesso musicais. Melhor que não me falhe, Tech." E o cientista de meio-cabelo foi mexendo em seus painéis.

* * *

"Puxa. Este lugar é bem maior e mais legal que imaginávamos." Comentou Shana.

"Verdade seja dita, e muito obrigada por me convidar, Kimber."

"De nada, Stormer. Vamos aproveitar que as Desajustadas estão fora da cidade e nos divertir, principalmente do nosso modo. Não é, benzinho?" A garota de cabelo vermelho deu um abraço nas costas da namorada.

"S-sim, sim, mas sem dar na vista, ok?"

"Tá, ok."

As meninas Starlight e a Gangue Shoulder deixaram o ônibus e procuraram ajudar nos preparativos da festa, para assim depois poderem se divertir nas quadras e na piscina. Jerrica viu como pareciam agitados e motivados, mas notou que um ônibus ainda não tinha chegado.

"Que estranho. Os 2 ônibus deviam ter vindo juntos. Será que houve algo?"

"Quem sabe? Talvez devesse ligar."

"Sim. Bem pensado, Rio." Jerrica pegou o celular e discou pra Tenchi.

"Tenchi? Jerrica. Tudo bem?"

"Ah. Oi, Jerrica. Está tudo bem."

"Estou ligando porque vi que não chegaram."

"Foi porque o ônibus deu um enguiço e teve que parar num posto pra conserto."

"Que bom que foi só isso. Querem que busquemos vocês?"

"Não vai precisar, já está quase pronto. Em poucos minutos iremos pra aí. Até daqui a pouco." Tenchi desligou e foi pra perto das amigas.

"Como vai indo, Washu?"

"Nos trinques, Tenchi. Mais um pouco e arrumo o motor."

"Só espero que não vá abrir um buraco no tempo-espaço ou viajar no tempo até a era dos dinossauros."

"Ah, não reclame, Ayeka. Se não tivesse começado a abrir as asinhas pra cima do Tenchi..."

"E você, então. Começou essa briga e devido a tal, por pouco o ônibus não ficou sem motor. Bom que apenas um fino feixe o atingiu." Sadako agarrou as duas pelos cangotes.

"Garotas. Tratem de parar com essa briga ou nocauteio as duas, e não vou ser tão gentil quanto fui com o motorista ao desmaiá-lo." Na parte traseira, o motorista estava deitado inconsciente sob a supervisão de Yugi, garantindo que ele não acorde. Ayeka e Ryoko resolveram ficar quietas em meio a situação.

* * *

Ao longe na estância, o clima era de diversão: as meninas e os garotos se divertiam com jogos e natação; Vídeo ia filmando tudo e a todos, Jerrica, Rio e as garotas cuidavam da comida e preparativos, exceto por Kimber e Stormer, pois quiseram achar um lugar mais...privado pro tipo de lazer que gostam de desfrutar.

Subitamente, um grande ônibus negro com pinturas pesadas apareceu derrubando e quase atropelando quem estivesse na frente. As meninas e os garotos correram pra junto de Jerrica e companhia. Kimber e Stormer surgiram após ouvir o barulho.

"Ei, Mana. Que foi tudo isso? Um estouro de boiada?"

"Temo que seja coisa pior, Kimber."

Do ônibus negro, começaram a desembarcar um bando de homens de capuzes negros e roupas cheias de metais e decorações berrantes armados com correntes, porretes e outras armas vieram em direção do grupo.

"Ai. Vamos parando. Quem acham que são para...?" Só que antes de Rio poder terminar, levou um golpe de porrete, jogando-o ao chão. Sua namorada foi ao seu auxílio.

"O que estão fazendo? O que querem?" Mas os bandidos não disseram uma palavra sequer. Aja reparou coisas estranhas neles, como os olhos serem muito claros e desprovidos de pupilas. Aliás, não expressavam qualquer emoção ou sentimento por baixo das máscaras.

BOX e a Gangue Shoulder se sentiam acuados por não poderem agir como deviam.

"Caramba. Se pudesse usar a Força-Shoulder..."

"Teremos a chance, BOX. Só Precisamos aguardar." Falou DNA lhe pondo a mão no ombro em amparo.

* * *

Quase na entrada da estância, o ônibus de Tenchi e suas amigas parou a uma distância quase invisível. Nagi observava com o binóculo tudo que acontecia.

"Eles estão com problemas. Um bando de caras mal-encarados e armados os cercaram."

"Devemos pensar que foi sorte termos nos atrasado, e não precisam me agradecer." Gabou-se Ryoko. Ayeka já ia dizer uma boas quando Mihoshi interrompeu um tanto desesperada.

"Ai, ai, turma. Precismos fazer algo, mas o que?"

"Nós temos como deter esse bandidos. Por que não partimos pra cima?" Yugi falou, fazendo brilhar seus punhos.

"Vai com calma, Yugi." Kiyone lhe pôs a mão em seu braço. "Sei que podemos e precisamos fazer algo, mas se revelarmos nossas reais identidades..."

"A não ser que usemos disfarces, e tenho aqui a coisa certa." Sadako abriu sua mochila e tirou um monte de uniformes de lutador. Todos ficaram de olhos arregalados. Sakuya franziu o cenho.

"Na boa, querida. Precisa de tantos uniformes?"

"Sou uma mulher prevenida, amor. Além disso, com uma mãozinha da Washu, sei que irão servir pra mais do que nos ocultar. Certo?"

"Certo. Só necessito de 5 minutos pra isso e mais uns negócios." A garotinha ruiva fez apareceu um teclado virtual.

* * *

Os bandidos não pareciam fazer nada além de ficarem observando Jerrica, Rio, as mulheres, e as crianças. Reagiam apenas se tentassem se mexer em sua direção ou tentassem falar.

"Não duvido que seja coisa do Raymond." Sussurrou Vídeo para Aja.

"De acordo. O duro é que não podemos tentar nada ou eles atacam. Não ligo de quererem fazer algo conosco, mas tem as crianças."

"Por sorte Tenchi, Sasami e as outras garotas não estão aqui. Se dermos sorte, poderão chamar a polícia." Disse Raya bem baixo

De repente, sons de motores foram ouvidos ao longe. "Não falei? Olha a polícia aí."

Mas em lugar de viaturas policiais, como pensava Raya, eram um jipe vermelho e quatro motos com sidecars, correndo a toda velocidade. Parando próximo de todos, dos veículos saltaram 11 pessoas, todas usando trajes colantes em diversas cores e portanto espadas ninjas, vendo que era um grupo de garotas, menos o de traje vermelho, que era um rapaz.

"Nossa. Quem são?" Perguntou Krissie. "Os Power Rangers?"

"Só se estão aceitando mais que 5 integrantes." Exclamou TOY. "E quando começaram a aceitar membros roxos e laranjas?" Lela levantou a questão olhando para as duas menores com essas cores.

Os criminosos se viraram contra eles com as armas preparadas. O de vermelho falou bem baixo para a de branco.

"Nem acredito que conseguiu fazer tudo isso tão rápido, Washu."

"Minha especialidade, Tenchi. Mas confesso que foi mais depressa que o planejado."

"Garante que nada disso vai explodir?" Quis saber Ayeka de roupa rosa.

"É o que vamos descobrir." Ayeka já ia falar mais quando Tenchi chamou a atenção.

"Hora de lutar, garotas. Estão comigo?"

"SIM."

Tenchi: "RED JURAI."

Kiyone: "GREEN JURAI."

Nagi: "BLUE JURAI."

Sakuya: "BLACK JURAI."

Washu: "WHITE JURAI."

Sadako: "YELLOW JURAI."

Ayeka: "PINK JURAI."

Mihoshi: "Err...qual era mesmo? Ah. GOLD JURAI."

Ryoko: "SILVER JURAI."

Sasami: "ORANGE JURAI."

Yugi: "PURPLE JURAI."

Todos: "COMANDO NINJA, JURAI WARRIORS." Vários relâmpagos e brilhos fortes tomaram o ambiente, afetando até os criminosos.

* * *

"Techrat. O que está acontecendo?"

"Não faço ideia, sr. Raymond."

"Seja o que for, não posso aceitar interferência. Mande eles acabarem com esses doidos de cosplay."

E Techrat tratou de apertar diversos botões de seu painel.

* * *

No mesmo instante, os bandidos voltaram sua atenção contra os heróis recém-chegados.

"Veja que é nossa hora de agir."

"Concordo, Green. Orange, Purple. Levem todos pra um lugar seguro. O restante, pra cima deles."

"Deixe conosco, Red."

Purple e Orange foram até Jerrica e todos. "Vão pro ônibus e fiquem lá. Cuidaremos de tudo aqui."

"Está certo. Obrigada." E as duas voltaram pra ajudar seu grupo.

* * *

Os Jurai Warriors foram descendo o braço e as espadas ninjas nos bandidos que apesar de aparência ameaçadora, não eram tão fortes quanto pareciam ser, embora eram muito numerosos.

"Bem. Washu equipou os trajes com várias defesas. Hora de colocar pra funcionar, e rezar pra não dar nada errado." Tenchi ativou seu traje e seus punhos brilhavam como fogo. Partiu pra cima dos bandidos.

"PUNHOS SOLARES." E num golpe, os inimigos caíram e derreteram como chocolate.

* * *

Green Jurai seguiu o exemplo e sacou um ioiô do bolso, girando com uma super velocidade, aumentando o feixe verde da linha e jogando contra os mascarados.

"ELETRO IOIÔ." Numa girada, todos sofreram o mesmo efeito, se desintegrando.

* * *

Pink Jurai parecia a mais cercada, porém não deixou isso intimidá-la. Ao seu redor, materializou muitos pequenos troncos marcados com kanjis, cercando os adversários.

"TRONCOS BOMBAS." E tudo foi seguido de inúmeras explosões e quando a fumaça baixou, só Pink permaneceu presente. "Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. Isso é tudo que tem?"

* * *

Blue e Yellow tinham a vantagem de conseguirem sincronizar seus socos e chutes, porém conforme os adversários avançavam, viram que era hora de chumbo grosso.

"Trabalho conjunto, Nagi?"

"É só falar, Sadako."

"Sendo assim..." Yellow deu um impulso vertical pra Blue, jogando-a ao ar pra ela lançar uma torrente de dardos.

"LANÇAS CADENTES." E cada projétil acertou um bandido sem exceção, atordoando-os o bastante pra Yellow agir.

"MEGA TORNADO." Rodopiando como um redemoinho, Yellow acertou seus inimigos, tacando-os o mais longe possível, que explodiram no ar antes que tocasse o solo.

* * *

Apesar de estarem derrubando cada inimigo sem grandes dificuldades, o número deles não sofria diminuição. Red viu esse detalhe e contatou White.

"Washu. Não está funcionando. Lutamos e lutamos, mas não param de vir mais deles."

"Percebi, Tenchi. Um instante." White ligou seu painel e escaneou as redondezas. Logo veio a resposta. "Descobri que não passam de clones sem mentes próprias controlados por alguém, e estão sendo fabricados em massa por um duplicador alojado no ônibus negro."

"Tá bem. Agora temos uma vantagem. Vá com Yugi e Sasami pro ônibus e destruam o mecanismo." E Red seguiu com o combate.

* * *

White, Purple e Orange atravessaram o campo até o ônibus, da onde mais e mais bandidos saíam.

"White e eu abriremos o caminho. Purple, entre e exploda a máquina."

"Conte comigo, Orange."

As duas Jurai Warriors desceram o braço nos clones que iam em sua direção, enquanto Purple procurava passar.

"Quem sabe precisem se refrescar um pouco. BRISA CONGELANTE." E das mãos de Orange, uma forte nevasca acertou os bandidos-clones deixando-os duros como estátuas. White ficou olhando com certo desdem.

"Não ficaram bons. Vamos desmanchar e tentar de novo. LÂMINAS CÓSMICAS." Um acervo de pequenas lâminas foram em direção dos soldados congelados, fatiando cada um até não restar nada deles.

No interior do ônibus, Purple achou o que buscava: a máquina que criava os clones, operando em capacidade total formando cada bandido como se fosse argila em grandes quantidades. Antes que pudesse concluir mais uma leva, a pequena Jurai Warrior tratou de agir.

"Então é isso? Hora de fechar o mercado de moldes. DETONAÇÃO TOTAL." E um raio extenso como um cometa foi disparado de suas mãos, acertando a máquina em cheio, destruindo-a.

* * *

No campo de batalha, os demais Jurai Warriors iam lutando incessantemente quando sem qualquer aviso, todos os bandidos-clones caíram ao chão na mesma hora, se dissolvendo até não restar nada além das armas e roupas.

"Caramba. Não restou nenhum. Acho que ganhamos." Disse Gold com certa incerteza.

"Claro que ganhamos. Eu sabia disso o tempo todo." Silver não escondia nada sua confiança no resultado.

Nisso que Jerrica, Kimber, Rio e todos puderam sair do ônibus em segurança. Não conseguiam crer no que se via ao redor.

"Pessoal. Agradecido por terem nos salvo. Não sei de onde vieram, mas foi na hora exata." Rio falou com tranquilidade.

Mariane perguntou curiosa: "Vocês são os Power Rangers?"

"Devo dizer que não. Somos um legítimo grupo de Super Sentai e nos chamamos Comando Ninja, Jurai Warriors." Comentou Yellow.

"Sim, com certeza. Mas e eles? Viram que precisaram...matar pra nos salvar?" Vídeo perguntou com certo receio.

"Eles nem sequer eram vivos." Falou White que se juntou ao resto da equipe. "Não passavam de clones pré-programados, uma espécie de robôs biológicos."

Tais palavras deixaram a todos mais aliviados.

"Mas de onde surgiram? E por que nos atacaram?" Ashley indagou.

"Só verificando o veículo que os trouxe pra sabermos. Ainda bem que Purple não o explodiu de tudo." Falou Red, seguindo na direção do ônibus negro.

* * *

"Não. Que Droga. Se acharem algo que me ligue ao ataque, estarei frito. Tech, trate de fazer alguma coisa."

"Fique frio, sr. Raymond. Tenho aqui o que precisamos." E o cientista moreno digitou mais uma série de comandos em sua tela.

* * *

Os Jurai Warriors foram na rota de onde se via ao ônibus negro quando tudo começou a chacoalhar.

Adiante, o ônibus sofria uma transformação e as partes que se soltavam iam formando diversos membros, até que em poucos segundos, o veículo virou um tipo de robô similar a um mastodonte. Era uma horrível visão.

* * *

"Hmmm. Impressionante. Devo admitir que se superou."

"E não é tudo, sr. Raymond. Assista o show que vai gostar. Masto-Rat. Destrua esses heróis de araque."

* * *

"Vejo que não faltava mais nada."

"Bom, Green. O que é ser um Super Sentai sem um confronto com um monstro?"

"Sim, mas não poderíamos passar sem isso, Gold?"

O Masto-Rat partiu pra cima dos Jurai Warriors e apesar de seu físico avantajado, não era nem um pouco lento em agilidade. Tanto que um soco desferido quase pegou quem estava à frente.

"Minha nossa. Esse passou perto."

"E está se aproximando, Blue." Pink e sua companheira se desviaram de outra investida. Black viu que precisava agir.

"Vamos ver o que posso fazer. PRISMA NEGRA." E vários cristais escuros surgiram no ar, jogando-se contra o enorme robô e se detonando um a um, cada qual tinha mais força explosiva que o anterior. Ao fim da última explosão, a monstruosa máquina mal sofreu mais que uns arranhões.

Silver Jurai foi a próxima a tentar. "Agora é comigo. Quero ver se escapa dessa, enferrujado. ESPIRAL GALÁCTICA." Uma grande faixa rodopiante emergiu da mão de Silver, avançando contra o Masto-Rat, imobilizando.

"Você conseguiu. Silver. Deixou o monstro paralisado."

"Eu sou demais, não sou, meu Red? Vamos aproveitar o embalo pra desmontar esse lixo todo e..." Infelizmente a vitória foi passageira, pois Masto-Rat ergueu um campo energético em seus braços, permitindo-lhe romper a espiral.

"AHHHH. Que ódio. Monstros só sabem trapacear." Gritou Blue com toda força.

Todos seguiram com vários ataques combinados que puderam dar um abalo na máquina, mas então o robô investiu de modo diferente: agarrou Green Jurai e segurou-a com força, ameaçando esmagá-la.

"NÃÃÃOOO. GREEN." Berrou Gold. ela tentou avançar, mas Red a segurou. "Por favor, me solta. Tenho que salvá-la."

"Espera, Gold. Se for lá, poderá ser pega também."

"Fiquem onde estão, heróis." O robô falou pela primeira vez. "Se desejam sua amiga com vida, entreguem-se, ou do contrário..." O Masto-Rat apertou Green mais forte, fazendo-a gritar de dor.

Gold, que vendo sua parceira correndo um grave perigo, se livrou de Red e foi pra cima do monstro-robô. Apontou pro braço dele e acionou seu golpe secreto.

"Não permito que ninguém a machuque. RAJADA DOURADA." E algo como um raio de brilho intenso cortou o ar e acertou acima do pulso do braço onde Green estava presa. A mão se soltou, libertando a heroína que foi resgatada pela companheira. "Green. Você está bem?"

"Sim, Gold, querida. Graças a você." E as duas se afastaram do monstro danificado.

* * *

Bem de longe, Jerrica e companhia testemunhavam cada passo da luta que se seguia. Vídeo se encarregava de gravar tudo.

"Uau. Isso tá mais legal que podíamos querer." Falou RAP com total entusiasmo.

"Concordo, RAP. Assustador, mas emocionante." Comentou Laura, segurando sua mão como que pedindo apoio.

"Creio eu que falta bastante pra terminar." Concluiu Becky.

* * *

A essa altura, os Jurai Warriors puderam se organizar e percebendo que com uma mão a menos, o robô diminuiu seu estado de ameaça.

"Garotas. Pode ser nossa última chance. Ou derrubamos essa monstruosidade agora ou nunca iremos ganhar. Todas juntas?"

"Sim, Red."

Só que antes de qualquer ação, as presas frontais liberaram várias faíscas e num instante, atiraram um raio sobre o grupo, envolvendo-os.

White foi a primeira a notar. "Essa não. Fomos aprisionados numa espécie de campo de força. Não temos como sair tão já."

"Não há um meio de conseguirmos, White?" A integrante branca ativou seu painel, teclando-o.

"Somente destruindo os geradores do campo, que são aquelas terminações nas presas, mas tem que ser feito de fora."

Vendo que os heróis corriam perigo, BOX e a Gangue Shoulder foram correndo dar um auxílio.

"Não, Garotos. Voltem. É perigoso."

"Não nos impeça, Jerrica. Precisamos fazer algo."

* * *

Dentro do campo, os Jurai Warriors se esforçavam em romper a barreira, mas mal conseguiam abrir uma brecha. Nisso que a Gangue Shoulder surgiu.

"Caramba. Estão dentro de um tipo de campo energético." Observou DNA.

"E aposto o que for que aquelas presas brilhando são o gerador." Apontou MÃO.

"Se é esse o caso...tá na hora de botar pra quebrar."

QUANDO BOX SE ENCONTRA EM PERIGO, SUA CAIXA MÁGICA CONCENTRA OS RAIOS CÓSMICOS NA ATMOSFERA DO PLANETA, CONVERTENDO-OS NUMA NOVA ENERGIA QUE GERA A FORÇA-SHOULDER.

"FORÇA-SHOULDER, VINDE A MIM."' E como se dá ao convocar a Força-Shoulder, frestas e redemoinhos aparecem como que abrindo buracos no tempo.

"SHOULDER-MEGA-BO." E o bastão negro de BOX desce dos céus até a sua mão.

Mas quando Masto-Rat percebeu o ocorrido, era tarde demais.

"CONCENTRADOR ENERGÉTICO. CORTE-TROVÃO." E o raio lançado acertou as presas, explodindo-as e acabando com o campo, soltando o grupo.

"Tá todo mundo bem?" Perguntou RAP. Red foi quem falou. "Estamos bem. Agradecemos a ajuda. Agora fiquem pra trás."

"De boa, maninho. Recicla o bichão."

"É agora, garotas. Convocar a Espada Cristal Nova."

"CERTO."

Cada uma foi tirando do pescoço um pingente de cristal e jogando pra cima. Quando Red jogou o seu, dos pingentes apareceu uma espada inteira de cristal, indo para nas mãos de Red. Agarrado por Blue e Yellow, que fizeram um movimento de lançamento, Red foi jogado como um míssil contra o monstro-robô com a espada à frente.

"RAIO SUPER NOVA." E Red passou pelo meio do monstro, caindo em segurança com a espada em punho. O Masto-Rat foi soltando explosões e chamas do corpo até cair e explodir em inúmeros pedaços. As garotas foram ao seu encontro com gritos de vitória.

"Bravo, Red. Conseguiu."

"Isso foi o máximo."

"Você o venceu."

"Quer dizer, nós vencemos. foi um esforço conjunto."

* * *

Eric bufava e rangia os dentes com muita raiva.

"Tech, seu inútil. Não dá pra acreditar que foi derrotado por pirralhos em roupas de super heróis."

"Não fui vencido ainda, senhor. Como todo bom jogador, tenho sempre uma carta na manga." E Techrat puxou uma alavanca escondida.

* * *

Nessa hora, um tremor de terra saiu de baixo do esconderijo-cúpula do cientista de Eric, abrindo uma imensa comporta e da qual, um gigantesco robô igual ao Masto-Rat saiu voando, ido parar minutos depois ao local da derrota de sua versão menor.

Ninguém podia acreditar no que havia chegado. Nem Jerrica, suas irmãs, as meninas ou até a Gangue. Até os Jurai Warriors ficaram perplexos.

"Essa não. Até monstros gigantes tem nesta história?"

"Eu ficaria surpreso, Aja, se não rolasse tal coisa." Comentou Rio.

O robô gigante lançou um feixe iluminado nos restos do Masto-Rat, atraindo uma caixa preta, sugada pra dentro da cabeça.

"RAIO TRANSPONDER."

* * *

"Como vê, sr. Raymond, o gigante Masto-Rat absorveu o cérebro eletrônico de sua versão menor, fazendo dos dois um só."

"Excelente manobra. Agora parta pra luta."

"Imediatamente. Gigante Masto-Rat, destrua os Jurai Warriors."

* * *

O monstro gigante foi andando e chutando tudo à frente, chegando cada vez mais perto dos heróis e seus amigos.

"Acho eu que a brincadeira acabou." Red comentou com grande preocupação de como irão derrota tal monstruosidade.

Continua...

* * *

**Uma aventura em estilo Super Sentai legítimo. Não o que os gringos fazem com tais seriados quando vão para nas mãos deles.**

**Outro capítulo que foi mais trabalhoso que o esperado, mas que valeu escrever.**


	6. Heróis Em Ação Parte 2

**Parte 6 - Heróis Em Ação parte 2**

* * *

_Jerrica, as Hologramas e as crianças foram desfrutar de uns dias de folga__,_

_ mas acabaram vítimas de uma emboscada de Eric Raymond. _

_Tenchi e suas amigas, se disfarçando como o Super Sentai Jurai Warriors, _

_enfrentaram o exército de bandidos-clones criados por Techrat, _

_e quando acharam ter vencido o monstro-robô Masto-Rat, _

_Techrat enviou uma versão gigante do mesmo, pronto pra destruir os Jurai Warriors._

* * *

"Só com essa faltava. Se de tamanho normal já foi osso duro, imagina agora com 50 metros." Red citou nevosamente ao contemplar o gigante Masto-Rat, que destruía e pisoteava o que via.

"White. Suponho que não se preparou pra tal eventualidade, preparou?" Perguntou Yellow.

"Mas está pensando que sou o que?" Uma pausa se fez. "Sou a maior gênia que já existiu. Isso pra mim é bolinho."

"Ah. Tem aí? Quero um bolinho."

"Minha nossa, Gold. É força de expressão."

"Ah. Desculpe, Green."

White falou algo no ouvido de Red. "Certeza disso?" Um aceno de cabeça positiva dela já disse tudo. "Se é assim...DIVAN-JET, DECOLAR."

* * *

Num parque de diversões (fechado devido ao desaparecimento de crianças num dos brinquedos), um chacoalhar de terra se deu num trem-fantasma com decorações de dragões, inclusive na porta de entrada, erguendo o brinquedo e revelando uma enorme nave maior que um ônibus espacial. Em segundos, ela decolou velozmente.

* * *

"Quem sabe devesse ter ido com Urânia e as outras viajar." Falou Stormer um tanto desesperada, até ver Kimber ao seu lado. "Mas por outro lado..."

"Vou te contar. Isso vai ser um tremendo documentário. Talvez até venda pra TV, ou faça um filme." Citou Vídeo com sua câmera gravando tudo.

"Desde que não vá arrumar problemas com direitos autorais." Comentou Sandra.

* * *

A luta seguia bem desvantajosa pros Jurai Warriors, tentando escapar das investidas do Masto-Rat gigante.

"Ai, ai, ai. Será que vai demorar muito?" Pink parecia bem nervosa. De repente, Orange apontou pro céu.

"Vejam. Chegou."

Cortando as nuvens, a nave Divan-Jet veio a toda e numa manobra segura, aterrissou na vertical. O grupo foi correndo até ela.

"Vejam só tudo isso." Exclamou Nagi.

"Que bacana. Admito que se superou, Washu."

"Isso não é nada, Ryoko. A festa só está no começo. Purple, Orange. Cuidem do Divan. Para nós, é só sentarem." E a equipe assentou em várias poltronas, levando-os a diversas partes da nave.

Red: "JATO-JURAI, DECOLAR."

Black e Yellow: "CAÇA-JURAI, DECOLAR."

Green e Gold: "HELICÓPTERO-JURAI, DECOLAR."

Pink e White: "TANQUE-JURAI, AVANÇAR."

Blue e Silver: "CAMINHÃO-JURAI, AVANÇAR."

A frota de veículos seguiu na direção do monstro-robô, que foi bombardeando tudo ao redor, sem acertar nenhum deles.

"Monstros gigantes tem uma mira horrível. Pra que precisam atirar?" Disse Blue descontraída. Silver estava de acordo.

De todos os lados, os veículos voadores Jurai contra-atacaram com saraivadas de tiros, mísseis, raios e tudo que dispunham. Distraído com isso, Masto-Rat nem viu o Tanque-Jurai aparecer por debaixo da terra, perdendo parte do equilíbrio, cabendo ao Caminhão-Jurai terminar a tarefa.

* * *

"Que demais. Essa turma sabe como agitar uma festa. Devíamos contratá-los pro festival de fim de ano." Kimber comentou eufórica.

"Me lembre de pegar o telefone deles, mana...se é que eles tem." Jerrica respondeu um tanto ironicamente.

* * *

O Masto-Rat seguia abatido, mas funcionando. Red chamou o resto do grupo.

"Hora de trabalho em conjunto, meninas. OPERAÇÃO FUSÃO FASE 1." E o Jato-jurai mudou sua configuração como que parecendo um corpo.

O Tanque e o Caminhão pararam lado-a-lado e se reclinaram pra frente, ocultando as esteiras e rodas e formando pernas gigantes, que engataram no Jato.

O caça voou pro lado esquerdo e o helicóptero pro direito, se ligando ao Jato nas laterais e liberando mãos das pontas. A cabine do Jato se abriu revelando uma cabeça.

"UNIÃO DIVAN POWER." E uma chuva de flash e raios cercou o recém-formado robô, pronto pro combate.

* * *

Eric e Techrat viram chocados o que tinha acontecido.

"Não pode ser. Até um robô gigante eles tem?"

"Mas não será o suficiente pra deter o Masto-Rat gigante." Techrat foi acionando mais botões em seu painel.

* * *

"Mas que massa. Um robô-gigante." Yellow não escondia o quanto estava agitada. Silver compartilhava o mesmo sentimento.

"Então tá na hora de chutar traseiro de robô. Sente essa, nariz de mangueira."

Por pura coincidência, o ataque inicial do monstro foi lançar a tromba, presa a uma corrente, pra envolver o Divan Power.

"Isso, Ryoko. Humilha mesmo. Não dava pra dizer algo mais prestativo?" "E você conseguiu pensar em alguma coisa melhor, princesinha, além de se pintar com delineador?"

"Garotas. Deixem a discussão pra depois. Concentrem-se pra batalha, mas antes de tudo, nos soltar." Red ligou o monitor dianteiro, fazendo seleção dos equipamento disponíveis. "Achei. Gold. Acionar Serra-Bumerangue."

"O que? Ah, eu...eu achei. SERRA BUMERANGUE."

E do peito de Divan Power, um compartimento se abriu, disparando uma serra circular giratória que acertou a base da corrente, derrubando-a e deixando o Masto-Rad sem tromba.

"Pra te ensinar a não meter o nariz onde não deve." White comentou de queixo erguido. Black e Blue com certeza acharam graça da piada.

Red de novo verificou o monitor. "Agora é nossa vez. Silver, use Tiro Vulcão."

"Ok. TIRO VULCÃO." E dos ombros, emergiram dois canhões, lançando balas de fogo com a intensidade de cometas, acertando o monstro, mas com pouco efeito.

Masto-Rat ergueu os braços pros lados e deles foram lançados dois mísseis pra acertar o robô nas laterias.

"Hora de uma evasiva. Black, acionar salto."

"Entendi, Red. SUPER SALTO." E num pulo, Divan Power fugiu dos mísseis que se chocaram e explodiram. Já no alto, era hora de outro ataque.

"É contigo, Green. Pisão Esmagador."

"Tá na mão, Tenchi. PISÃO ESMAGADOR." Vindo com rápida velocidade, Divan Power caiu pisando com tudo na cabeça de Masto-Rat, jogando-o ao solo, mas logo ele se levantou.

"De fato o bichão é mais resistente do que a versão de bolso." O comentário de Yellow tinha sentido quanto a resistência do inimigo, que tratou de revidar, ativando suas presas frontais.

"Essa não. Aquilo é que acho que é?" Infelizmente pra Pink, era mesmo. Raios se soltaram das presas, envolvendo Divan Power num campo de força, igual de sua versão menor. Red bateu a mão na cara.

"Não. Duas vezes num dia? Assim não dá."

Divan Power socava e chutava o campo inutilmente, sem poder abrir uma brecha sequer e o pior: o campo parecia se contrair.

"Estamos com problemas. Se não sairmos rápido, receio que ficaremos bem unidos, mas não no bom sentido."

"E o que podemos fazer, Tenchi?"

"Já sei. Sakuya, tem seu elo mental com Yugi, não?"

"Sim, apesar de não usar com frequência."

"Mas precisa dar certo. Chame ela e repita o que direi."

* * *

A bordo do Divan-Jet, Orange e Purple assistiam com aflição a luta que se seguia.

"Yugi. Eles não parecem bem. Precisamos ajudar."

"Sei, Sasami, e acho..." Nesse instante, Yugi sentiu uma voz em sua mente. Sasami reparou no súbito silêncio da amiga.

"Yugi, amiga. Que foi?"

"Uma mensagem de Sakuya. Disse pra contatar Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki pra ajudar e já falou como agirem." E Yugi chamou os dois.

* * *

No ônibus estacionado do lado de fora da estância, os dois coelhos brincavam em disputar uma cenoura quando receberam a mensagem de Yugi. Sem demora, correram até o local da batalha.

Ao chegarem, vendo a maneira que Divan Power estava indefeso, mudaram pra suas formas de robôs ovais vermelho e azul e seguiram pro confronto, segurando as presas faiscantes de Masto-Rat. Num forte embalo, quebraram os orifícios, cortando os feixes e sumindo com o campo de força, libertando o robô.

* * *

"Isso está com mais cara de Super Sentai a cada minuto que passa."

"Verdade, Shana. Já até chamaram mais dois robôs pra dar uma mão."

"E isso quer dizer, MÃO..."

"Significa, cara Jerrica, que é hora do golpe final."

* * *

Uma vez recuperado o controle de seu robô gigante, a tripulação se recompôs.

"Garotas? Estão todas bem?"

"Sim, Tenchi. Meio desnorteadas, mas bem."

"Isso não seria novidade no seu caso, Mihoshi..."

"Vai parando aí, Nagi. Sem essa de insultar ela, senão..." Mas Kiyone nem teve como acabar já que interrompida por Washu.

"Não é hora de insultos. O Masto-Rat está atordoado. Vamos derrubá-lo agora. Kiyone, pode chamar o Yagami? Ele é necessário pra fase final."

"Se é preciso, vou traze-lo agora."

Ligando um comando em seu cinto, Kiyone trouxe quase que na velocidade da luz uma nave vermelha. Tão logo foi avistada, Washu mandou Kiyone e Mihoshi se teleportarem pra ela.

"Aqui Green e Gold no comando da Yagami. Prontas para a jogada final, Red."

"Excelente, Gold. Iniciar a fase 2."

"Entendido."

Todos juntos: "OPERAÇÃO FUSÃO FASE 2."

Na hora, o Yagami se dividiu em várias partes como que formando um tipo de armadura, juntando-se ao Divan Power e dando-lhe um aspecto maior e respeitoso.

"FUSÃO COMPLETA. DIVAN POWER MAXIMUS."

* * *

"Que droga. Tinham mais um truque escondido. Faça algo, Tech. FAÇA ALGO."

"Acho que é tarde demais, sr. Raymond."

* * *

"Creio ser a hora do ataque final. Correto, Tenchi?"

"Acertou, Ayeka. Todas nas posições. DISCO EXPLOSIVO DIVAN."

Abrindo os braços pra esquerda e direita, Divan Power Maximus fez surgir 2 raios de luz dourada, que se cruzaram com um feixe vertical vindo da cabeça e do peito, criando um grande disco brilhante com intensidade similar a do sol.

"AGORA. DISCO EXPLOSIVO DIVAN, LANÇAR." E o disco foi arremessado contra o monstro, que no último instante, pulou o mais alto pra cima que pôde, conseguindo se esquivar, mas numa manobra praticamente impossível, o disco fez meia-volta e acertou Masto-Rat, dividindo-o na diagonal e que em poucos segundos, explodiu em pleno ar, jogando peças pra toda parte.

"Conseguimos. Vencemos. Que maneiro." Os Jurai Warriors celebravam a vitória desta vez certa contra um inimigo que se mostrou difícil, mas que acabou derrotado assim mesmo. Tenchi ganhou um abraço de Ayeka, porém Ryoko quis disputá-lo como que num cabo-de-guerra. As demais só viam com embaraço a cena. Yugi e Sasami no Divan-Jet pulavam felizes de mãos dadas com Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki.

* * *

Jerrica, suas irmãs e amigos, bem como as meninas e os garotos, davam gritos de euforia e alegria em ver o fim da batalha.

"Eles conseguiram. Derrotaram o monstro e nos salvaram." Falava Aja segurando várias das meninas com pulos.

"Será que poderemos conseguir alguns autógrafos deles?" Perguntou Ba Nee.

Nesse momento, o jipe e as motos que tinham trazido o grupo se ligaram sozinhos e partiram, ao mesmo tempo que Divan Power e o Divan-Jet levantaram voo e seguiram céu afora.

* * *

"Malditos. Maldito heróis. Não tinham nada que se intrometer em meus assuntos e outra chance de ser o número 1 e colocar Jerrica fora do páreo se foi. E você..." Eric apontou furioso pra Techrat.

"S-senhor Raymond. Eu..."

"CALADO. A única razão pela qual não te despeço foi que no fim, me impressionou com essa de monstro-robô, ainda mais em tamanho gigante."

"Lhe prometo, senhor Raymond, que criarei monstros-robôs mais fortes que este, e que não só ajudarão a derrotar Jerrica Benton e Jem e as Hologramas, como também esses infelizes Jurai Warriors."

"Vou cobrar essa promessa. Não esqueça." Eric deu as costas e deixou o cientista de meio-cabelo sozinho.

* * *

"Pessoal. Só agora conseguiram chegar?"

"Foi mal, Jerrica, mas o conserto demorou mais que o previsto, sem falar que o motorista teve uma série de desmaios. Trabalho demais, acho."

"Uma pena, Tenchi, pois não sabe o que perderam."

"Seja o que for, Ashley, podem nos contar depois. Por hora, não temos uma festa de 5 de Maio pra realizar?"

"Disse bem, Sadako. Arriba, arriba."

A festa rolou por toda a tarde e noite com tudo que tinha pra oferecer: danças, nachos com guacamole, quebra de pinatas. Foi uma festança daquelas. Ryoko e Ayeka ficaram contentes por poderem dançar com Tenchi, ainda que uma quisesse mais que a outra, mas no fim, todos se divertiram. Kimber e Stormer puderam ter alguns momentos de privacidade íntima, bem como Rio e Jerrica e Kiyone e Mihoshi. Até Sadako e Sakuya tiveram das suas.

Vídeo checava as gravações feitas naquele dia e encontrou alguns trechos importantes, mas importantes de verdade.

"Hmmm. Acho que Jerrica deveria ver isso em primeira mão."

Continua...

* * *

**Elaborar os detalhes da batalha de gigantes não é tão mole quanto se pensam, mas creio ter tido um resultado à altura.**

**Os mais atentos verão algo no esconderijo do Divan-Jet bem familiar. O que será? **


	7. Abrindo O Jogo Parte 1

**Parte 7: Abrindo O Jogo parte 1**

* * *

"Ah. Outro dia de escola bem sucedido. Não acha, Tenchi?" Ryoko seguia ao lado dele.

"Verdade, Ryoko, mas por pouco que não nos descobrem. Washu. Entendo que esteja meio perturbada em precisar fingir ser uma garota normal, considerando que é uma mente brilhante, mas..."

"Ora essa. Basta um pequeno incidente no laboratório de ciências que todos já querem cair em cima."

"Incidente? Washu, você tentou criar um mini-buraco negro. Se não fosse termos agido depressa, metade da escola teria sido sugada."

"Verdade, Kiyone, e com o trabalhão que demos pra fechá-lo. Ah, Kiyone, fiquei com medo de que não sairia de lá."

"Calma, Mihoshi. Calminha. Eu estou aqui agora e juro que nada vai separar a gente." Kiyone afagou delicadamente o cabelo da loira bronzeada.

* * *

Já em casa, Tenchi e as garotas procuraram ficar quietos pelo ocorrido.

"Então sabem. Nenhuma palavra disso com a Jerrica e as garotas. Afinal, nosso intuito aqui é parecermos os mais normais que pudermos e..."

Foi que viram Jerrica e Kimber junto com Vídeo na sala de entrada. Pareciam curiosas com uma gravação exibida na câmera e assim que notaram Tenchi e cia. os chamaram.

"Ah, pessoal. Que bom que já chegaram. Podem vir ao meu escritório um minuto?"

"Estamos encrencados ou algo do tipo, Jerrica?"

"Não, Sadako. Fiquem tranquilos. Apenas um assunto importante."

No escritório, a turma notou que Shana, Aja e Raya estavam presentes. Seja o que fosse, era sério. Sasami estava apreensiva.

"Gente. Tem alguma coisa de errado? Aprontamos algo que não devíamos?"

"Se me perguntarem, aposto que a Ayeka aqui ficou usando todo o shampoo da casa e ficamos sem nada."

"Pelo menos, me mantenho limpa, Ryoko. Mas e você que pega biscoitos da cozinha sem avisar?"

"Por favor. Não é nada disso." Shana ergueu as mãos em sinal de espera. "Garanto que não estão com problemas. Só precisamos que nos esclareçam um ponto."

Com todos em ordem, Vídeo ligou o visor-mostrador de sua câmera. Os presentes assistiam algo que não esperavam.

"Como podem ver, eu gravei tudo que rolou na festa de 5 de Maio, inclusive o ataque daqueles criminosos, ou seja lá o que fossem, e nosso salvamento realizado por aqueles heróis de Super Sentai."

"Ah, claro. Vocês nos disseram tudo que rolou, até o lance de robôs gigantes." Sakuya respondeu, ciente de que precisava fingir interesse pra não despertar suspeitas.

"Foi, mas teve mais um detalhe que ficou gravado e que pode ser de grande interesse." Respondeu Vídeo, exibindo uma parte ampliada onde os 2 robôs ovais que auxiliaram na luta, antes de irem, se encolheram até voltarem as formas de...Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki. A turma ficou em choque.

"Creio que talvez não tenham contado algo sobre seus coelhos...ou vocês, certo?" Perguntou Aja em tom desconfiado.

Tenchi olhou pra suas amigas e por meio da expressão de seus rostos, sabia a resposta.

"Ok, gente. Podem chamar todos na casa? Creio que esteja na hora de saberem tudo sobre nós e garanto, será só a verdade."

Jerrica pareceu um pouco em dúvida, mas Raya lhe deu aquele olhar de confiança a outras pessoas que em geral aplicava aos sinceros.

"Tá legal. Kimber, chame o Rio, as meninas e os garotos. Peça que se reúnam todos na sala...e disque pedindo umas pizzas. Creio que será uma longa tarde."

Kimber saiu e Yugi aproveitou pra perguntar a mulher loira: "Alguém mais viu essa gravação?"

"Descanse, querida. Só nós vimos. Estão seguros...se contarem a verdade."

"Sim, é justo."

* * *

Um pouco mais tarde, Jerrica, as irmãs, Tenchi e as meninas, Rio, senhora Bailey, Vídeo, as Starlight Girls e a Gangue Shoulder se reuniram na sala de estar, cada um acomodado ao seu jeito. O clima era um tanto tenso.

"Dá licença, Jerrica. O que está acontecendo?" Quis saber Ba Nee, segurando sua boneca favorita que tinha um pequeno racho num dos braços.

"Nós vamos contar, Ba Nee." Tenchi anunciou. Uma vez reunidos, era hora de falar.

"Turma. Antes de tudo, esperamos que do que nos ouvirão nos nos julguem apressadamente. Só mantivemos o segredo porque desejávamos vidas normais depois do que se deu no Japão."

"Estavam escondendo algo?" Rio perguntou no seu modo apreensivo que demonstra quando alguém lhe esconde algo. Aja lhe deu um apontar de dedo.

"Rio. Vai ficando quieto. Deixa eles falarem antes, tá bom?" O homem latino decidiu não tentar contestar a mulher de cabelo azul.

"Saibam," Tenchi prosseguiu. "que somos um pouco mais diferentes do que aparentamos. Na real...quase todos somos...alienígenas."

"ALIENÍGENAS?" Todos falaram na mesma hora. O rosto de Rio já parecia perturbado.

"Que brincadeira é essa? Devo lembrar que eu..." Aja já ia lhe dar uma coça, mas Yugi fez um movimento na direção de Ba Nee. Mais precisamente, em sua boneca e um feixe de luz de seu dedo atingiu o braço, arrumando-o como que nunca pareceu ter quebrado. A menina vietnamita, em vez de assustada, olhou pra Yugi com carinho pelo gesto.

"Caramba. Ela só apontou e...puff." Comentou Ellen.

"Agora que viram em primeira mão o que faço, talvez seja hora de prosseguir. Tenchi."

"Obrigado, Yugi. Minha história é a seguinte: sou Tenchi Masaki e nascido em Okayama, Japão, mas meu avô, Katsuhiro, foi um grande guerreiro e herdeiro do trono do distante planeta Jurai cujo real nome era Yosho. Muitos anos atrás, ele deixou Jurai por não ter interesse em governar. Veio pra Terra onde conheceu minha avó. Os dois se apaixonaram e se casaram, tiveram minha mãe e ela se casou com meu pai. Vovó e mamãe faleceram quando eu era bem pequeno, ficando assim só com meu avô e meu pai."

"Quer dizer que você...é um príncipe?" Perguntou Krissie.

"Bem, de certa forma, mas cresci sem saber. Vivia uma vida comum indo pra escola, cuidando da minha horta e treinando espada com o vovô, apesar de não saber o por quê disso, embora ele tenha dito que era uma tradição familiar."

"E foi quando nossos caminhos se cruzaram." Ryoko pediu a palavra. "Eu, Ryoko, até poucos anos atrás, era a pirata espacial mais temida e procurada do universo. Pilhava, saqueava, roubava, desafiava a lei, viajando com Ryu-Ohki cuja capacidade está em se transformar tanto numa nave quanto num robô. Nada parecia me deter, até que fui perseguida por Mihoshi."

"É sério? A Mihoshi?" Deidre questionou enquanto pegava um pedaço de pizza.

"Errr, sim, com sinceridade. Kiyone e eu fazíamos parte da Polícia Galáctica, o maior órgão de proteção e execução da lei de todo o cosmo. Fazia minha patrulha quando avistei a nave de Ryoko e saí em perseguição. Um pequeno acidente nos jogou na direção da Terra, aterrissando no quintal de Tenchi."

"Foi lá onde o conhecemos. Ela tentou me prender e eu me escondi num templo próximo. Lá encontrei um enorme cristal e pensei em usá-lo pra acabar com ela. Saindo de lá com a pedra nas mãos, a encurralei pela sorte dela ser desajeitada, mas Tenchi apareceu e ousou me enfrentar."

"Eu não fazia ideia de quem era quem ou de quem estava do lado certo, só de que tinha de acabar com aquilo. Mesmo só com uma enxada, desafiei Ryoko em defesa de Mihoshi."

"Uau. Que nobreza a sua, Tenchi."

"Agradeço o elogio, sra. Bailey. Ryoko e eu ficamos nos encarando por vários instantes, até que..."

"Até notar como ele era valente de me enfrentar, sem contar de ser um tremendo gatinho. Assim, sem mais delongas, desisti da briga e joguei fora o cristal."

"O que foi minha sorte, já que estava presa nele há bastante tempo." Comentou Washu.

Ashley perguntou: "Você estava nele?"

"Foi, sim. Antigamente era a presidente do conselho de ciências da galáxia, mas por minhas ideias um tanto...extravagantes..."

_"Ela tentou certa_ _vez reverter o Big Bang."_ Ayeka sussurrou pra Kimber.

"A-han. Continuando, apenas por ter ideias consideradas meio além do permitido, me trancaram num cristal de contenção e fui jogada no espaço por 600 anos, até vir parar na Terra."

"Segundo meu avô," Falou Tenchi. "os sacerdotes do clã Masaki acharam que se tratava de um youkai e a confinaram no templo, até que Ryoko a soltou."

"E pronta pra novas experiências, contudo como Tenchi me deixou ficar na casa dele, prometi pegar mais leve."

"Tenchi também foi gentil em deixar Ryoko e eu morarmos juntas da família dele. Sei que devia prendê-la por ser uma pirata espacial, mas...bem..."

"Mihoshi sempre foi um poço de gentileza e até iria me render a ela, mas ela estava sem nave pra voltar e comecei a gostar de ficar aqui. Então decidi me comportar bem."

"Comportar-se bem, pois sim." Disse Ayeka em tom repreensor. "Pra saberem, Sasami e eu fomos princesas do grande império Jurai, o maior centro monárquico de todo o universo. Nosso reinado se estendia por diversas galáxias, várias delas das quais nem sabia disso, mas governávamos com justiça e respeito à liberdade. Deixamos Jurai ao sabermos que o grande guerreiro Yosho se encontrava pela Via-Láctea, o que nos levou a Terra, onde pude conhecer Tenchi...e reencontrar Ryoko."

"Hmmm. Pela maneira que falou dela, suponho que não fossem...hã, grandes amigas. Correto?" Indagou BOX.

"Digamos assim. Ryoko e eu, por muito tempo, tivemos grandes rivalidades. Causadas por ela, naturalmente."

"Aí. Vai parando. Sempre foi você a responsável. Eu queria viver em paz e você só perturbava."

"Sua mentirosa. Você era a encrenqueira. Até tentou roubar Tenchi de mim."

"Eu tinha visto ele antes. Tá legal, sua esnobe?"

"Mas eu era a digna de tê-lo, percebe?"

"Disse bem: era."

"Meninas. Não irei tolerar esse tipo de comportamento em minha casa. Peço que parem agora, sim?" Ayeka e Ryoko viram que Jerrica estava bem séria e decidiram acatar.

"Desculpa, Jerrica."

"É, nos perdoe pelos maus modos." Jerrica sorriu com satisfação.

"Está bem melhor. Prossigam."

"Bem, quando Ayeka e eu chegamos, conhecemos Tenchi e a família dele, sem ideia de onde poderia estar Yosho. Ele foi legal em nos deixar ficar, especialmente quando nossa nave caiu e ficou impossibilitada de voar. Em gratidão, cuidava da casa, lavava e cozinhava."

"Disse a Sasami que não precisava, mas ela fazia questão."

"Em todo caso, Tenchi, é curioso uma princesa querer ser tão doméstica."

"Ora, Becky. Nunca liguei pra esse negócio de realeza, com sinceridade. O que gosto é de ver as pessoas felizes, ainda mais as de quem eu gosto."

Não houve um que não se emociona-se com a atitude da garotinha de cabelo azul. Era pra todos os sentidos uma legítima princesa.

"Faz lembrar de quando conheci a princesa Adriana, minha sósia." Lembrou-se Kimber.

"Creio que sou eu a falar agora." Falou Kiyone. "Como Mihoshi disse, somos parceiras na PG, embora sejamos daqui da Terra. Meus pais e os dela serviram com orgulho e determinação e quando morreram no cumprimento do dever, resolvemos seguir seus passos e sermos policiais. Infelizmente Mihoshi não era exatamente...tão capacitada quanto eu e fazia umas e outras, mas ainda assim eu a apoiava, mesmo podendo dificultar as chances de ser promovida."

"Kiyone. Eu falei que podia falar com meu avô pra ter dar uma chance. Ele era o comandante-geral da PG. Talvez até pudesse te dar outro parceiro, já que eu estava te atrapalhando."

"Mihoshi, meu bem. Lhe disse muitas vezes de que queria ser promovida por meus méritos. E quanto a aceitar outro parceiro, isso nem sonhando. Ainda que você fosse como é, acima de tudo é minha amiga mais querida e nunca te deixaria. Tanto que depois de você ter sumido ao perseguir Ryoko e todos acharem estar morta, rezei que estivesse viva e ao saber onde estava, fui te procurar." Kiyone abraçou gentilmente sua amiga. Pra quem via, não duvidava do forte elo de amizade que as envolvia.

"O que fez quando descobriu que Ryoko morava com ela na casa de Tenchi?"

"Bem, Shana. Meu dever seria de prendê-la, porém a região da Terra é considerada zona de proteção pra criminosos que não cometeram crimes nela. Resumindo, enquanto Ryoko não cometesse crimes aqui, poderia ficar solta, e já que Mihoshi fez tantos amigos aqui e foram bons comigo também, solicitei permissão pra patrulharmos o setor."

"Mas Ryoko não fez nada de errado desde que veio pra cá?"

"Bem, Terry, sendo um lugar de proteção, quis me comportar direitinho só pra não ficar longe do meu Tenchi. A lei não ia poder me fazer nada enquanto ficasse na linha."

"E foi aí que decidi aparecer." Falou Nagi com uma pizza na mão, oferecendo um pedaço pra Ken-Ohki. "Saibam, amigos, que já fui a mais temida caçadora de recompensas de todo o cosmo. Nenhum criminoso conseguiu escapar de minhas mãos...exceto Ryoko. Ao saber que ela vivia aqui na Terra, vim a sua busca pela recompensa gigantesca que lhe foi oferecida, mas não contava dela estar protegida por tantas pessoas."

"Bem mais que meus amigos, pela primeira vez em minha vida, senti ter uma...família. Tanta gente diferente e nem sempre com as mesmas opiniões, mas uma família do toda maneira. Até por Ayeka com o tempo, desenvolvi tal ligação."

"Que bonito. Me comove bastante." Suspirou Laura.

"Por diversas ocasiões tentei capturar Ryoko, mas sempre falhava, o que tornava a emoção da caçada maior. Até fora do planeta conseguiam me vencer. Tanto que me envolvi com eles que até umas vezes os ajudei e deixei Ryoko fugir, apenas pra te outra chance."

"E ainda quer pegá-la?" Perguntou Lin.

"Não mais, Lin, por razões que vou contar depois."

"Acho que sou eu, agora." Falou Yugi se ponde em pé. "Como Ayeka e Sasami, sou de Jurai, mas fui concebida numa experiência secreta com enormes poderes. Não queria machucar ninguém, só fazer amigos. Mas acabei usando meu poder erradamente: causando problemas, destruindo coisas, assustando as pessoas. Ninguém entendia meu conceito de amizade, ao menos o que eu pensava ser o certo. No fim, de tanto temerem meus poderes, fui aprisionada numa grande rocha e jogada pra vagar pelo espaço eternamente, sem ninguém."

"Sei o que é isso." Citou Washu.

"Sem ninguém, não." Disse Sakuya ao ficar do seu lado. "Yugi não sabia, mas ela não foi a única gerada na experiência. Fui criada antes dela, mas meus poderes eram infinitamente mais baixos que os dela e fui mantida em suspensão vital até ser esquecida. Contudo, quando ela nasceu, da minha câmara hibernatória pude sentir seus sentimentos, pensamentos, medos e desejos. Depois que a prenderam e ciente do que fariam com Yugi, com esforço me libertei e fui ao seu encontro. Vendo a enorme rocha na qual ele foi aprisionada, me teleportei antes que deixasse Jurai. Todavia, o esforço do teleporte me esgotou e antes de cair desmaiada, me coloquei em estado de sono ao lado dela, pra ela saber que tinha uma amiga, ou melhor, uma irmã."

Yugi olhou com ternura pra Sakuya, que seguiu com a história.

"Viajamos por milhões de quilômetros ate alcançarmos a Terra, mas o choque da queda me afetou duramente. Quando sai da câmara, tinha perdido parte de minha memória e vaguei sem destino até encontrar um casal de viajantes. Sem ter filhos, me acolheram e cuidaram de mim como uma filha. Tudo que lembrava era do meu primeiro nome, Sakuya, se é que era esse mesmo. Me deram o sobrenome deles, Kumashiro, e me arrumaram um apartamento em Okayama, onde na escola conheci Tenchi e ficamos amigos."

"Eu nem fazia ideia de que Sakuya tinha vindo comigo na rocha. Entretanto, quando acordei, decidi que conseguiria amigos de uma forma ou outra. Foi quando conheci Sasami, que foi a primeira a não fugir de mim nem me odiar. Resolvi que faria um mundo perfeito apenas pra ela e pra mim, sem ligar se o resto desaparecesse."

Só por um instante, um calafrio tomou a todos os presentes pelas palavras ditas pela garotinha loira, mas essa sensação foi efêmera, seguindo com a história.

"Por muitas vezes, combati Tenchi e suas amigas pra que não ficassem entre eu e Sasami. A garota Sakuya no entanto, parecia diferente e não sei por que inicialmente, familiar."

"Nesse meio tempo, pude lembrar de quem era e com isso, quis ajudar Yugi. Ela não me deu ouvidos no começo, mas aos poucos pude me aproximar e Tenchi também. No fim, ela se deu conta de como era errado o que fazia e nos deixou ajudá-la." Yugi começou a derramar lágrimas, mas Ba Nee e Sasami a ampararam.

"Graças a Tenchi e a todas elas, pela primeira vez sentia ter amigos de verdade e também uma família. Passei a amar cada um com todo coração."

"De certo estou feliz por você, Yugi. Minha mãe sempre disse como é importante a família e compartilhar os sentimentos. Ficamos felizes de poder fazê-lo." "Obrigada, Jerrica. Vejo por que aqui todos gostam de você."

"Mas e você, Sadako? Já sei. Fazia parte de algum torneio de luta inter-galáctico, correto?" RAP foi dizendo no seu jeito animado e descontraído.

"Meio correto. Sou uma aspirante a campeã de luta, mas 100% terráquea, exceto pelo poder aumentado que recebi de Sakuya ao me salvar durante a guerra espacial."

"Guerra espacial? Fala daquele conflito entre os mundos que se deu 3 anos atrás?"

"Exato, Rio. Foi quando Conheci Tenchi e as garotas e a razão que nos levou a vir pra cá."

"E como aconteceu? Nos conta."

"Tudo aconteceu, sra. Bailey, há 3 anos..."

Continua...

* * *

**De boa, quis fazer uso das origens de todos, mas com súbitas diferenças. Afinal, esta história, como muitas, não se passa no universo original de Jem ou Tenchi Muyo.**

**Tenchi In Tokyo podia ter tido um fim melhor se algo como que escrevi aqui de Sakuya pudesse ter sido elaborado. **


	8. Abrindo O Jogo Parte 2

**Parte 8: Abrindo O Jogo Parte 2**

* * *

_Como devem se lembrar, através de uma gravação feita por Vídeo, _

_as Hologramas descobriram sobre as habilidades de Tenchi e suas amigas, _

_que vendo terem sido descobertos, _

_decidem abrir o jogo e contar suas origens._

* * *

"E aí? Já podemos seguir com a história? Mais alguém quer ir ao banheiro?" Perguntou Nagi.

"Bem. Acho que está tudo em ordem. Conta o resto que tô ansiosa."

"Beleza, Raya." Falou Tenchi se acomodando no sofá. "Continuando, 3 anos atrás íamos levando nossa vidas em paz(do nosso jeito, claro) em minha casa quando um dia recebemos uma mensagem de Jurai. Era o pai de Ayeka e Sasami, o imperador, avisando que um império poderoso chamado Gomba visava tomar Jurai e que a Via-Láctea, incluindo a Terra, estava em seus planos de conquista."

"Que coisa. Parece coisa de filme ou de anime." Comentou Aja. "E o que decidiram fazer?"

"A única coisa que dava pra fazer: entrar em contato com as Nações Unidas e ter uma assembléia com os todos os países. Como princesa de Jurai, era meu dever tomar essa atitude." Tenchi seguiu de onde Ayeka parou.

"Fomos com Ayeka até o prédio das NU afiliado em Tokyo. Houve certa relutância no começo, mas tivemos um apoio especial. Durante a assembléia, um grupo de humanoides de pele azul se materializou em frente a todos."

"Já tinha ouvido falar deles." Seguiu Washu, comendo mais um pedaço de pizza. "Eram gamalons, cujo império Gamalon foi um dos alvos anteriores dos gombas e ao saber dos planos deles, se ofereceram pra ajudar Jurai e a Terra. Diante das circunstâncias e percebendo o quanto o assunto era sério e o perigo real, os governos terrestres aceitaram a aliança."

Kiyone prosseguiu. "Com a aliança estabelecida, iniciamos os planos de batalha. O primeiro passo foi a construção de uma gigantesca nave de batalha pra defesa da Terra. Alguém sugeriu usar uma estrutura já existente na Terra como base do construção e foi aí que falaram do Titanic."

"Espera um instante. Estão dizendo que puderam resgatar o Titanic do mar profundo onde ele naufragou e transformá-lo numa nave? M-mas como...?"

"Shana, meu bem. Não sou conhecida como a maior gênia científica do universo à toa, não acha?" Washu citou com as braços cruzados em pose de orgulho.

Washu A: "Ela é esperta."

Washu B: "É a número um."

"Essa notícia correu por todo o mundo. Se eu não tivesse lido, duvido que acreditasse." Jerrica falou em tom surpreso ao ver o quanto a garotinha de cabelo vermelho parecia mais do que aparentava.

"Enquanto o Titanic era modificado pra ser uma nave, todos nós procuramos nos preparar pra guerra que viria a seguir. Íamos treinando nossas habilidades e poderes o mais que conseguíamos. Vovô me treinou bem mais pra lutar com ou sem espada. Até o papai quis tomar parte dos treinos. Das notícias que recebíamos de Jurai, uma delas foi que todos os criminosos e foras-da-lei mantidos presos ou que seriam executados receberam a chance de perdão e anistia caso se aliassem à causa de Jurai."

"Foi quando eu fui pra Terra, Tenchi." Disse Nagi ao interrompê-lo. "Vendo ser minha última chance de capturar Ryoko e receber a recompensa, vim pra me encontrar com ela e prendê-la."

"Mas eu não ia deixar ela me levar tão fácil e propus um acordo: uma luta sem poderes ou armas, só corpo-a-corpo. Nagi vencendo, iria com ela em paz; eu ganhando, ela se juntaria a nós contra os gombas e jurando nos ajudar até o fim da guerra."

"Foi isso mesmo? Sempre pensei em vocês como amigas." Comentou Lela ao saber do ocorrido.

"Isso antes, Lela. E preciso dizer: Ryoko foi osso duro de roer. Lutamos por bastante tempo e sempre que parecia que ganharia, ela dava a volta por cima."

"E então, o que aconteceu?" Jerrica parecia nervosa.

"O que se deu? Nagi foi insistente, mas eu fui mais ainda e pelo desejo de ficar com meus amigos, a venci. Cumprindo o prometido, ela se juntou a nós."

"E tivemos nossa primeira chance de trabalharmos juntas quando soubemos que os gombas estavam bombardeando Tokyo." Mihoshi foi logo dizendo.

"Foi quando nos conhecemos." Disse Sadako.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Estava treinando na academia com meus amigos e me superando como sendo a única mulher de lá, assim com a única sendo capaz de enfrentar todos, mas rolava o bom companheirismo._

_Durante os treinos, vimos pela janela algo como ataques de naves a cidade, parecido como os dos filmes, mas bem real. Em certa hora, um tiro foi disparado contra a academia, que foi ruindo. Tentamos fugir, mas o chão se abriu sobre nossos pés e despencamos. Depois disso, tudo virou uma grande escuridão, até ver aquela garota de longos cabelos azuis claros me encarando e me erguendo pra fora do prédio, e podia jurar que tínhamos atravessado a parede._

_Do lado de fora, sentia terríveis dores por todo o corpo. Mal conseguia me mexer e ouvi uma moça ruiva falar de que estava muito ferida e que não ia ter tempo de me levar a um médico. Foi nessa hora que uma outra garota de cabelo preto se aproximou e me tocou. Daí caí desmaiada._

_Recobrando os sentidos, estava numa cama e desci até a sala onde as garotas que vi e outras pessoas juntas delas. Me contaram do ataque alienígena em Tokyo e da invasão que viria a seguir. Fiquei triste e angustiada ao saber que meus amigos tinham morrido e por terem me dado uma segunda chance, jurei ajudá-los a salvar a Terra._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Após aquele dia, senti como se ganhasse uma nova família, incluindo minha linda Sakuya que me salvou. Não é, lindinha?" Sadako afagava os cabelos da amiga com alegria.

"Sim, sim, Sadako. Foi exatamente isso. Agora, pode me soltar enquanto eu ainda tenho cabelo?"

"Opa. Desculpe, querida."

Kimber observava pensativa e com diversão as duas meninas. "E achava que só Mihoshi e Kiyone ou Stormer e eu éramos desse jeito."

"Prosseguindo," Foi a hora de Tenchi falar de novo. "depois de um mês de trabalho, Washu concluiu a reconstrução do Titanic como espaçonave e juntamente com diversos pilotos voluntários da Terra, estávamos prontos pro combate."

"Tudo em um mês? Bem menos do que o Rio leva pra preparar os equipamentos de nossas turnês." Apontou Raya, sem se preocupar com o embaraço que o rapaz latino mostrava.

"Mas como foi lutar no espaço, Ryoko?"

"Bem diferente do que se vê nos filmes e na TV, Anna. Já tínhamos lutado no espaço antes, mas nunca com tanta intensidade. Os gombas eram páreo duro. Eles batiam? Nós batíamos mais forte. Eles atiravam? Atirávamos com mais poder. Eles faziam caretas? Nós os assustávamos com caretas mais feias ainda."

"Hã. Menos, Ryoko. Menos." Pediu Kiyone. Logo a garota de cabelo verde prosseguiu.

"Entretanto, apesar do que Ryoko citou, as batalhas estavam longe de serem divertidas. Muitas mortes, derramamento de sangue, naves de ambos os lados se explodindo no espaço. Foi um pesadelo de grandes proporções. Vimos muitos amigos nossos da Terra, Jurai e Gamalon morrerem, mas sempre mostrando coragem."

"Como meu amigo Amagazaki." Suspirou Tenchi. "Numa tentativa de destruir uma poderosa arma inimiga, ele se lançou contra ela, aniquilando-a ao custo da própria vida. Foi angustiante, porém isso nos motivou a seguir em frente e não parar até trazer a paz de volta ao universo."

Realmente tais argumentos mexeram com Jerrica suas irmãs e todos que ali ouviam atentamente, sem imaginar o quanto aquele garoto e suas amigas sofreram pra conseguir manter a Terra à salvo.

"Gente. Creio que já disseram o bastante. Não precisam dizer mais nada."

"Mas queremos, Jerrica. Ainda não dissemos como terminou e não convêm deixar ninguém ficar sem o fim da história." Mihoshi, que até agora estava em silêncio, argumentou.

"Seguindo com a narrativa," Foi a vez de Ayeka. "o combate durou 3 anos longos e difíceis. Muitas vezes pensamos que não iríamos ganhar, mas nos lembrávamos do que estava em jogo e prosseguíamos. Mas o pior se deu no final." A jovem de cabelo roxo ficou com lágrimas nos olhos. Shana foi pra perto dela e lhe pôs a mãos no ombro em consolo. Sadako foi dizendo no lugar dela.

"Num certo dia, toda a galáxia recebeu uma pronunciação do imperador de Jurai, dizendo que ele iria entregar o planeta-trono ao imperador de Gomba sob a condição de deixar o povo partir em paz e segurança. É bem verdade que ele perdeu sua esposa, ou seja, a mãe de Ayeka e Sasami num combate, mas nem por isso ele devia desistir."

"Quisemos ir ajudar, mas o imperador precisou jurar ao líder de Gomba que nenhuma força externa deveria estar por lá. Ele aceitou e de bom grado, permitiu que os exércitos inimigos cercassem o planeta, desde que os juraianos não fosse molestados." Respondeu Yugi. "Com isso, os juraianos puderam deixar o planeta bem seguros, sem sofrerem nada. Tendo cumprido o acordo, o líder de Gomba desceu até Jurai para encontrar o imperador. Todavia, ao saber que o líder não iria parar com as conquistas e que atacaria a Terra, o imperador tomou uma drástica atitude: apertando um botão secreto, ele explodiu todo o planeta-trono de Jurai, ao mesmo tempo que toda a frota que cercava-o foi atingida por outra explosão, reduzindo o exército a nada."

"Como é? Ele destruiu um planeta todo?"

"Não havia outro jeito, DNA. Foi um plano que o imperador e o vovô, que sobrevivera a destruição da sede da Polícia Galáctica, elaboraram secretamente." Citou Mihoshi tomada pela tristeza de ter perdido o avô. "Sabendo que o líder dos gombas não resistiria em querer o planeta Jurai, combinaram de realizar essa manobra. O imperador aniquilaria Jurai com o líder nele e meu avô, a bordo de uma nave com sensores de camuflagem e carregada com grandes quantidades de explosivos, acabaria com o exército."

"Foi horrível de ver, mas não teve outro jeito. Papai preferiu se sacrificar a deixar outros sofrerem e mesmo com forte pesar, acabar com nosso mundo do que deixar mãos inescrupulosas maculá-lo." Sasami não podia conter a tristeza que sentia com as lembranças, então Jerrica a abraçou. "Obrigada, Jerrica."

"Não precisa agradecer, Sasami. Entendo o que é perder quem se ama. Perdi minha mãe ainda pequena e não foi fácil. Às vezes choro quando penso nela, mas daí lembro das coisas boas que fizemos juntas e sorrio novamente." A garotinha de cabelo azul encarou a moça loira com um lindo sorriso.

"Quer dizer que o líder inimigo morreu e junto foram suas frotas. Significa que ganharam?"

Tenchi foi quem respondeu: "Ainda não era o fim, Deidre. Com a frota destruída e o líder morto, tudo que restava era o planeta-fortaleza Gomba, mas aconteceu algo: a fortaleza começou a se mexer no espaço e indo cada vez mais depressa, Washu descobriu que ia de colisão com a Terra."

"Com a Terra? E como iam detê-la?" Perguntou Rio olhando pra Washu.

"Tinha um último recurso: o Magna-Canhão, a arma mais poderosa do Titanic, com força o bastante pra detonar um planeta inteiro num só tiro, mas com o nível de energia que apresentava, não teria êxito total. Então conectei os tanques de combustível da nave ao do canhão pra dar a força necessária. Mas havia um problema."

"E qual era?"

"Era, Vídeo, que tal recurso iria comprometer a integridade do Titanic, ou seja, ele seria destruído. Sem outra opção, o capitão ordenou que todos deixassem a nave na hora. Restando só a gente, já ia ajustar o Magna-Canhão pra disparar no automático quando vi um defeito inesperado e impossível de arrumar na hora que só levou a um resultado: alguém teria de ficar pra atirar."

"E era algo que precisávamos decidir pois o planeta seguia cada vez mais rápido. No fim, meu avô se voluntariou. Fui contra, é claro, mas não houve o que discutir. Sem opções, fugimos pra última nave de escape, com a dor de ter que deixar o vovô pra trás."

"Chegando a nave, vimos outro problema." Sadako prosseguiu com a história.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Pessoal, temos um problema. Não vai ter espaço o bastante pra todos, mesmo que fiquemos de pé. Um vai precisar ficar."_

_"Se é assim, Sadako, eu fico. Não vou deixar meu avô sozinho." _

_"Está louco, Tenchi? Tenho mais chance de sobreviver com meus poderes, embora tenham sido reduzidos nas últimas batalhas."_

_"Não, Yugi. Sendo a princesa coroada de Jurai, me vejo no dever desse sacrifício."_

_"Ninguém vai fazer isso. Eu vou, e está decidido."_

_"Não, Sadako. Não pode."_

_"Posso e vou, Sakuya. Sinto muito."_

_"Ei, Sadako. Tem como me ajudar? Fiquei machucado demais e mal me aguento de pé."_

_"Certo, senhor Nobuyuki. Se apoia em mim."_

_"Obrigada, querida. Vocês todos embarquem rápido. Aqui, Sadako. Vai me puxando de frente que é mais fácil." _

_O grupo foi se ajeitando na nave de fuga enquanto Sadako arrastava o pai de Tenchi, mas faltando pouco pra entrar, Nobuyuki empurrou a garota castanha pra dentro e fechou a porta, se apoiando do lado de fora._

_"PAI. PAPAI. O que acha que está fazendo?" _

_"Tenchi, meu filho...me dê muitos netos. Te amo." E apertando o botão de lançamento, Nobuyuki viu a nave se distanciando com seu filho batendo inutilmente na porta, mas ficou feliz por tê-lo salvo, se abaixando com a mão cobrindo o ferimento no peito._

_Segundos depois, o Magna-Canhão disparou, acertando em cheio a fortaleza Gomba, reduzindo-a a escombros espaciais e o Titanic em seguida também explodiu, voando partes pra toda parte._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Foi o fim da guerra. O universo e tudo nele estavam a salvo. Foi doer muito ter perdido o vovô e o papai de uma vez."

"Tenchi. Sei o quanto sofreu, mas pense que eles preferiram fazer a parte deles por todas as vidas do cosmos e onde quer que estejam, sei que se orgulham de você."

"Valeu mesmo, Nagi. Posso ver que mudou por completo daquela caçadora fria pra uma pessoa amigável."

"Foi de tanto andar com vocês." Risadas ao redor.

"E após ter acabado tudo, por que ficaram na Terra?" Indagou Raya. Ayeka sabia o que dizer.

"Com o fim do planeta-trono e a morte de meus pais, a linhagem real se encerrou. Claro que poderia ter recomeçado, mas decidi deixar o general Deslan comandar o que restou do império Jurai com a condição de fazer dele um governo de justiça e liberdade e sendo um homem integro e honrado, ele aceitou, renomeando-o como Gamalon-Jurai. Sasami e eu preferimos ficar na Terra com nossos amigos."

"Sem a Polícia Galáctica e com a perda do vovô, não tínhamos mais pra onde ir senão a Terra."

"E eu não ia deixar minha Mihoshi andando sozinha por aí."

"Claro que com a nova força de controle da lei de Gamalon, não seria uma boa voltar a ser uma pirata espacial, principalmente com meu Tenchi aqui."

"Ryoko tem razão em se manter na linha e sem mais grandes criminosos pra caçar, pois a maioria morreu na guerra ou se anistiou em definitivo, vi que minha carreira de caçadora de recompensas tinha terminado e sendo eles meus únicos amigos, decidi ficar."

Sakuya, Sadako, Yugi e Washu também por amizade quiseram ficar juntas e com Tenchi.

"Preferimos não dizer que fomos os heróis que ajudaram na guerra e buscando uma nova vida, pois não poderia ficar no Japão agora que meu pai e avô se foram, eu e as meninas embarcamos num navio de refugiados para os Estados Unidos. Aqui chegando, Washu nos conseguiu novos documentos que nos consideravam menores de idade e acabamos acolhidos pela assistência social que nos trouxe pra cá. O resto vocês sabem."

"Mas que coisa. Foi por isso que não falaram de cara quem eram?"

"Era óbvio, Aja. Iam por acaso acreditar que éramos alienígenas ou seres super poderosos se contássemos?"

"Kiyone está certa. A gente só desejava uma chance de viver como pessoas comuns. Vamos entender se quiserem que a gente vá embora." Mihoshi falou de cabeça baixa.

"Mas irem embora por quê? Gostamos de vocês. São divertidos, legais, de boa conversa. Não tem por quê irem. Jerrica, por favor. Deixa eles ficarem." Sandra segurou o braço da loira em amparo.

"Nunca disse que não poderiam ficar, Sandra. Se são da Terra ou de outro lugar, merecem e precisam de um lar. Podem ficar se desejarem, pois assim como são uns pros outros, para nós vocês são da família."

Aquelas palavras tocaram e muito a Tenchi e sua amigas, percebendo o quanto Jerrica era uma mulher de tão bom coração e por que todos gostarem dela. Embora não fosse seu costume, Washu a abraçou carinhosamente.

"Bendito seja seu coração de ouro, Jerrica. Obrigada por ser tão compreensiva e..."

"Vão parando aí." De repente, um estouro dado por Rio impediu Washu de terminar.

"Ei, Rio. O que se passa?"

"O que se passa? Eu digo o que se passa. Jerrica, não posso crer que está deixando tudo como está."

"A que se refere, Rio?"

"Estou me referindo ao fato deles terem escondido toda a verdade de quem eram e nos enganado."

"Que está havendo, Shana?" Suspiro de Shana.

"O de sempre, Sasami. Rio tem uma péssima tendência de se achar o dono da verdade e alegar odiar mentiras e enganos."

"Não acha um pouco de exagero da parte dele?"

"Sim, mas ele adora exagerar."

"Rio. Devia se controlar. Não escutou nada da história deles? Do que passaram? As perdas sofridas? De todo sacrifício que fizeram? Eles só querem viver como pessoas normais após perderem quase tudo que tinham. Isso é crime?"

"Não vê que eles mentiram, Jerrica? Mentiram sobre quem eram e nos enganaram. E eu odeio mentiras e enganos."

"Agora escuta aqui, Rio Pacheco..."

"Dá um tempo aí, Jerrica. O senhor hipócrita ai precisa de um sermão mais adequado." Falou Kiyone de modo autoritário. Rio não acreditava no que tinha escutado.

"Do que você me chamou?"

"Vejo que alguém aí não limpa bem os ouvidos. Você diz que odeia mentiras e enganos, mas por outro lado, vive as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo e todo o tempo."

"Não estou entendendo." Disse Rio coçando a cabeça como que em dúvida.

"Diz que ama Jerrica, mas está sempre fretando com a Jem. Afirma ser leal e fiel a Jerrica, mas engana ela com a Jem toda hora, e sei disso porque outro dia, Mihoshi e eu fomos passear no shopping quando te vimos beijando a Jem à vista de todos. Não foi isso, Mihoshi?"

"Sim, Kiyone. Vi com meus próprios olhos, que nem o Tuxedo Mask fez com a Usagi em outras fanfictions que o autor deste leu."

"Portanto, melhor se olhar no espelho antes de julgar alguém mentiroso ou enganador, SEU HIPÓCRITA SEM VERGONHA."

Aquela deixou todos mudos. Nunca pensaram haver alguém com disposição em dizer aquilo de Rio na caradura. Pra Mihoshi, Tenchi e as outras não era novidade Kiyone dizer tal coisa, pois com ela é tudo na lata.

O homem latino foi criando uma face de fúria no rosto e sem qualquer aviso - TABLEFT - desceu um tapa bem acertado na cara da garota de cabelo esverdeado, quase jogando-a no chão.

"KIYONE." Mihoshi foi pra amparar sua amiga atordoada. Nunca que alguém ali haviam testemunhado tal ação da parte dele. Aja o agarrou pela gola.

"Seu desgraçado. Como teve coragem de fazer isso?"

"Foi pra ensinar ela a me respeitar. Onde já se viu dizer que sou hipócrita?"

"Talvez seja porque é verdade. Já alguma vez avariou suas ações?"

"Meu Deus, Rio. Não sabe o que fez. Peça desculpas ou fuja daqui o mais depressa que puder." Tenchi levantou as mãos pra cabeça em estado desesperado.

"Está me ameaçando, garoto?"

"Não tá entendendo. O último que se atreveu a bater na Kiyone na frente da Mihoshi foi aquele pistoleiro falecido, William McBill."

"F-falecido. O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Ih. Você não vai querer saber." Falou Ryoko no seu jeito descontraído.

Mihoshi se virou pra direção de Rio e seu semblante começou a se alterar. Sua expressão carinhosa mudou pra uma bem séria que ia se alterando cada vez mais. Até seus olhos, antes azuis, mudaram pra um tom vermelho bem ardente e sua voz assumiu um tom mais profundo como num eco e ameaçador.

"COMO...OUSA...BATER...NA...MINHA...KIYONE?"

Continua...

* * *

**Se reconhecem, é um resumo de Battle Cosmic cujo ponto principal do capítulo teve certas diferenças, tipo a morte do pai de Tenchi, planejada pra esta história.**

**Quis quebrar um pouco da quarta parede sobre o lance de outros fanfictions que li, cujos títulos não vou citar pra não ofender seus autores.**

**Mas agora é sério: Rio foi longe demais. O que vai acontecer com ele? Garanto que terá o merecido.**


	9. Fúria Total

**Parte 9: Fúria Total**

* * *

_ Após terem contado sua história, Tenchi e as garotas viram que poderiam ficar na mansão,_

_mesmo tendo escondido suas reais identidades de início,_

_mas Rio, que odeia mentiras e enganos, protestou quanto a isso._

_ E quando Kiyone o reprendeu alegando ser um hipócrita, Rio a esbofeteou perante todos,_

_liberando um lado de Mihoshi que era até o momento desconhecido.._

* * *

Era assustador o modo que Mihoshi mudava. A garota meiga e delicada incapaz de ferir um inseto de repente parecia ter sumido e substituída por uma versão selvagem e extremamente perigosa dela. Jerrica e as irmãs nunca que tinham visto tal coisa; as meninas da Starlight ficaram com medo e Tenchi e suas amigas tinham de ficar alertas. Sasami gritou pra Rio.

"RIO. FUJA DEPRESSA."

"Como é? Por que deveria? O que está havendo?"

"O que está havendo? Simples: que você abriu a caixa de Pandora por bater na Kiyone, idiota." Respondeu Nagi em modo agressivo. "Se dá valor a sua vida, fuja."

"Mas tudo isso por que..."

"Ele bateu na Kiyone? Sim, senhora Bailey. Mihoshi ama tanto Kiyone que se alguém ousar lhe fazer uma única agressão, ela entra nesse estado que chamamos...Fatal Fury." Esclareceu Tenchi.

"E falta pouco pra ela avançar. Yugi. Tenta usar seu poder para contê-la."

"Vou tentar, Ayeka." E a menina mutante fez uso de seu poder telecinético pra conter a amiga enfurecida, mas a agressividade de Mihoshi conseguiu fazer o impossível e ultrapassou o campo de Yugi, que caiu enfraquecida. Sakuya e Becky foram em seu auxílio.

"Yugi? Se feriu?"

"Não, Becky, mas juro que nunca tinha visto tamanha determinação ou um espírito mais feroz."

"Se ela foi capaz de vencer até seu poder, maninha, a crise é mais séria do que tínhamos previsto."

Mihoshi olhou com terrível agressão pra Rio. "Pela última vez, Rio...FUJA."

Desta vez Rio acatou o aviso de Tenchi, mas foi tarde demais: a loira bronzeada o agarrou e numa manobra, o jogou através da sala, aterrissando sobre a mesa de centro, quebrando-a em diversos pedaços.

Conseguindo se erguer, o homem latino notou Mihoshi se dirigindo na sua direção, com uma estranha aura vermelha lhe cobrindo o corpo e seu olhar ainda mais apavorante.

Tenchi, Nagi, Ryoko, Shana, Aja, a Gangue Shoulder e tantos ao redor procuraram segurá-la o máximo que puderam, mas nem isso conteve Mihoshi, que com um empurrão, lançando-os pra todo lado. Rio mais uma vez tentou escapar, mas foi agarrado pela gola e empurrado pra parede, onde recebeu - TAP - um tapa.

"O que? Só isso? Achei que..." TAP.

"Ei. Para com..." TAP.

"Espera."

TAP, e mais tapas foram sendo disferidos, cada vez mais velozes e fortes que os anteriores, até irem a uma rapidez tão grande que o rosto de Rio era jogado como que sacudido e ficando mais vermelho e ferido.

"Essa não. Precisamos para-lá e pra agora."

"E se ela não parar, Sadako?"

"Bem, Jerrica. Será melhor que conheçam um bom cirurgião plástico na melhor hipótese ou na pior...que Rio tenha um bom plano funerário. Sem exagero, juro."

"Há algum modo de detê-la?" Perguntou Kimber.

"Tem sim e espero ainda estar no nível mais baixo pra funcionar." Tenchi foi pra perto e gritou: "MIHOSHI. HORA DOS POLICIAIS DA POLÍCIA DO ESPAÇO."

"Policiais...? Falam daquela série japonesa?"

"Exato, Laura. É o programa preferido da Mihoshi. Ela em geral larga tudo pra assistir." Mas infelizmente não pareceu ter o efeito esperado, pois Mihoshi continuou a agredir Rio e com mais violência a cada segundo.

"Era o que temíamos. Mihoshi já excedeu mais da metade do nível de agressividade. Receio só haver uma solução."

"E que solução é essa, Washu?"

"Uma que só eu posso aplicar, Jerrica." Respondeu Kiyone, acariciando o lado esbofeteado.

"Pode fazer isso, Kiyone?" Jerrica se pôs em sua frente, abraçando-a em desespero. "Por favor, Kiyone. Sinto pelo que Rio lhe fez e vou fazê-lo se desculpar, mas independente do que tenha feito e faz devido ao seu temperamento, ele é um bom homem e eu o amo. Eu te peço, salve-o." Kiyone a soltou sem expressar raiva.

"Não guardo rancor, Jerrica. Além disso, preciso fazê-lo também pela garota que amo." Ela se virou pra meninas Starlight. "Meninas. O que vou fazer só dá certo comigo e ela. Então, não percam tempo tentando me imitar."

A aura de Mihoshi ficou parecendo um tipo de barreira difícil de transpor, somado ao vento produzido pela velocidade dos tapas, mas com determinação, Kiyone a ultrapassou e chegou do lado de sua parceira possessa, concentrada em esbofetear Rio. Tomando seu rosto e virando-o em sua direção, a garota de cabelo esverdeado lançou um grande beijo nos lábios de Mihoshi, pegando a todos de surpresa, exceto Jerrica, Kimber, Shana, Aja, Raya, Tenchi e suas companheiras.

Ao contato com os lábios de Kiyone, foi aos poucos que o rosto de Mihoshi passou do modo fúria pra um mais surpreso e depois brando, juntamente com seus olhos que se franziram e passaram de vermelhos por estado normal de azuis. Suas mãos pararam de bater e soltaram Rio, que caiu ao chão com o rosto bem machucado. Jerrica foi em seu auxílio, ao passo que Kiyone conduzia Mihoshi, ainda beijando-a e abraçando-a, para fora da sala.

"E aí? O que vai acontecer?" Quis saber Marianne.

"Não se preocupa, querida. Em poucas horas, Mihoshi vai voltar ao seu estado normal. Quer dizer, o que pra ela é normal." Respondeu Ryoko em tom de piada.

"Pessoal. Lamentamos muito que tenham visto isso, mas acreditem: Mihoshi é uma garota amorosa e gentil de verdade. Só circunstâncias como essa a deixam assim, mas é muito raro de haver."

"Não precisa se desculpar, Tenchi. Todos temos algo como isso em nossas vidas. E como falei, vocês são da família e queremos que fiquem." Uma pausa feita pela mulher loira. "Gente. Por que não vão lá pra piscina se divertir? Kimber e eu vamos ajudar Rio. Uma mão aqui, maninha?" Jerrica e Kimber seguraram o rapaz e o levaram pra cozinha. Tenchi, Sakuya e Ryoko foram atrás enquanto o resto ia pra piscina.

* * *

Sakuya tocava o rosto de Rio pra usar seu poder e curar as feridas. Em pouco tempo, o sangramento parou e as marcas sumiram.

"Bem, isso deve dar, mas vai precisar de bastante gelo pra tirar o inchaço." E na mesma hora, Jerrica passou pra Rio duas bolsas de gelo, uma pra cada lado.

"Como se sente, Rio?"

"Ahhh, Jerrica. Parece que tomei uma surra de um Cavaleiro de Ouro."

"Parece mesmo, e se que saber, você mereceu por essa sua mania de se achar dono da verdade." Ryoko respondeu enquanto flutuava despreocupada, já que os presentes tinham ciência de suas habilidades.

"Ora, Ryoko. Não devia dizer tal coisa."

"Humpt. Mas o que Ryoko disse não tem nada de mais, Tenchi. Rio vive arrumando problemas por causa disso." Retrucou Kimber.

"Vou te dizer: nunca achei que uma menina que parecesse tão delicada pudesse ter tanta força ou ser tão agressiva." Rio falou, ainda segurando as bolsas no rosto.

"Mas vou contar: sua sorte foi ter apanhado dela."

"Sorte, Sakuya. Chama isso de sorte?"

"Sim, Jerrica, pois se por ter batido na Kiyone na frente da Mihoshi foi como ter sido atacado por um Cavaleiro de Ouro, imagina se tivesse surrado a Mihoshi com a Kiyone por perto."

"Seria tão ruim?"

"Se seria, Rio? Seria como ter lutado contra um super saiyajin." Ele engoliu em seco.

"V-verdade? Se é assim, tenho que pedir desculpas à Kiyone pelo meu mau gênio."

"Então aproveita e pede pra mim também."

"Kimber...?"

"Sim, claro. Por aquele lance que se deu com o Jeff e o seu amigo Corey. Tá certo que fui imprudente em convidar os dois no mesmo dia, mas você sabia que eu estava com Jeff e não tinha nada de me apresentar ao Corey e me acusar de mentir como se fosse meu pai."

"Realmente andei pensando nisso e vejo que cometi um erro naquela hora. Sinto muito por ter sido um idiota com você, Kimber." Kimber cruzou os braços com os olhos fechados.

"Assim é melhor, e nunca mais se meta na minha vida a não ser que eu peça."

"Creio que devo desculpas a você Tenchi, Ryoko, Sakuya e as demais e juro que vou mudar meu comportamento, tanto que amanhã vou procurar um analista pra esse meu problema de temperamento. Ah, sim. Obrigado por me curar, Sakuya."

"Que bom que tudo se ajeitou. Tenchi, garotas. Podem ir pra piscina agora. Eu cuido do Rio e depois encontro vocês."

"Falou, Jerrica. Vem, Tenchi. Quero te mostrar meu novo biquíni." Ryoko saiu voando puxando Tenchi no ar enquanto Kimber e Sakuya iam atrás.

"Está melhor agora, Rio?"

"Um pouco dolorido, mas vou sobreviver, amor. Devia ter sido mais discreto sobre o beijo no shopping como Kiyone falou. Desse jeito, vão acabar desconfiando, Jerrica."

"É, eu sei, querido. Que tal te levar pra cama e ser sua enfermeira?"

"Ora. Me parece uma boa."

"Aguarde só um segundo. Hora do show, Synergy. Um traje de enfermeira, tá bom?"

_"Como queira, Jerrica."_ E num instante, Jerrica foi coberta por uma aura de luz e virou Jem, vestida com um visual de enfermeira pop-star.

"Hora de tirar sua temperatura, sr. Pacheco."

"Claro, enfermeira." E os dois seguiram pra fora da cozinha.

* * *

Na piscina, era uma saraivada de mergulhos e balas de canhão, jogando água pra todo canto. Quem não participava preferia tomar sol a uma distância segura.

As meninas e os garotos da Gangue Shoulder se divertiam à beça com as garotas espaciais, que não tinham mais razões ou reservas pra esconder seus poderes de sua nova família.

Como sempre, Tenchi era disputado por Ryoko e Ayeka, cada uma querendo lhe mostrar como ficavam de biquíni pro garoto tomar uma decisão.

Sadako e Sakuya disputavam briga-de-galo contra Krissie e Deidre, ao passo que a mesma disputa se dava com Nagi e Ashley contra Lela e Washu.

Sasami, Yugi, Lin, Ba Nee, MÃO e RAP se enfrentavam com pistola d`água, se bem que com Yugi, nem precisava uma pistola quando podia jogar água com um gesto.

"Só pra saberem. Esse é o fim perfeito pra uma tarde divertida." Vídeo comentou com Shana se bronzeando ao lado dela.

"Se é, Vídeo. Ah, seria possível se pudesse manter segredo sobre...você sabe, né?"

"Relaxa, Shana. Nada que vi ou gravei será divulgado. Afinal, essas crianças merecem uma vida normal e feliz, principalmente por terem salvo o universo."

"Me pergunto como estará Mihoshi. Será que Kiyone está dando conta?" Aja questionou ao jogar vôlei com Sakuya.

"Fica descansada, Aja. Kiyone tem tudo sob controle." Sakuya arremessou a bola pra mulher nipo-americana com vontade.

* * *

Em seu quarto, Kiyone e Mihoshi faziam sexo sem parar pra ela perder energia. Era a melhor maneira de conseguir domar a fúria da loira bronzeada quando entrava nesse estado e Kiyone o fazia com gosto pois para ela, sua felicidade constituía-se em ter a mulher que amava junto dela.

Quase uma hora depois, Mihoshi despertou com Kiyone em seus braços. Lhe deu um beijo na ponta do nariz.

"Oi, Kiyone. Tudo bem?"

"Está sim, minha querida. Sempre estou bem depois de fazer amor com você. Como está?"

"Legal, apesar de um pouco confusa. Não lembro muita coisa, exceto de estarmos na sala contando quem éramos." Mihoshi notou o vermelho no rosto da namorada.

"Kiyone. Seu rosto. O que aconteceu?"

"Hã? Isso? Foi que...eu tropecei e dei de cara com a porta, só isso. Nada de grave. Garanto."

"Ainda bem, pois se alguém tentasse te machucar...nem sei o que faria." A jovem de cabelo verde envolveu a companheira mais em seus braços.

"_Graças que ela não lembra de nada, assim como das outras vezes." _ Kiyone pensou aliviada.

"Fica sossegada, meu bem. Sei que estou segura com você, e te prometo nunca deixar ninguém lhe fazer mal nenhum. Eu te amo."

"Também te amo, minha linda. Para toda a vida." As duas trocaram um beijo apaixonado e vigoroso.

"Ei, Mihoshi. Vamos até a piscina?"

"Ah, sim, mas podemos ficar aqui mais um pouquinho? Tá tão gostoso."

"Claro, meu doce. Claro que sim." E as duas se aconchegaram um pouco mais na cama, num amor que ambas sentiam ser o mais real que viveram e viviam em suas vidas.

Continua...

* * *

**Mihoshi mostrando um lado que ninguém conhecia e bem amedrontador e ficar tão poderosa que até derrota o poder de Yugi, que é uma das mais fortes de Tenchi Muyo? Pensei que seria interessante tal assunto.**

**Até agora nem Jem ou Synergy tinham aparecido ou sido citadas. Dessa maneira decidi que era mais do que hora de introduzi-las.**

**Também não foi por nada que citei a caixa de Pandora, fonte de toda força de destruição e caos segundo as lendas gregas.**

**Verdade seja dita: Rio sabe que Jerrica é Jem, pois ele teria que ser muito trouxa pra não reparar, ainda mais pelos beijos que dá nas duas.**

**Pode ser um tanto exagerado eu ter citado que apanhar de Mihoshi era como lutar com um Cavaleiro de Ouro ou que se Kiyone ficasse igualmente enfurecida seria uma luta contra um super saiyajin, mas como eu tô escrevendo, fica como eu quero. **

**Desde o episódio 'Glitter And Gold' que estou engasgado com essa hipocrisia do Rio de se achar dono da verdade. Ele diz odiar mentiras e enganos e acusa Kimber de ter mentido e enganado, ao passo que ele mente para si e engana a si mesmo todo esse tempo, não notando seus reais defeitos em sua ações.**


	10. Descoberta Inesperada

**Parte 10: Descoberta Inesperada**

* * *

A rotina seguia de forma normal (ao menos, pra quem considera normal viver no mesmo teto com a banda mais famosa dos cartoons e as meninas alienígenas mais doidas dos animes)para a família Starlight, como Sasami definia a todos na casa.

Rio, como tinha decidido e prometido, seguia com sua terapia pra aprender a controlar seu gênio e não perder a cabeça por causa de mentiras e enganos. E parecia dar certo, já que conseguia evitar gritar e jogar os móveis pros lados.

Tenchi e sua turma, agora apelidados como Turma de Jurai pra não precisar se referirem só como "Tenchi e as garotas", iam se adaptando bem a sua nova vida cotidiana na América sem necessitar enfrentar invasores ou seres interdimensionais, se limitando ao caso em ajudar Jem e as Hologramas quando estão em apuros por causa de Eric Raymond e as Desajustadas. Claro que além da tarefas, tomavam parte das viagens, festas, concertos e eventos de Jem e as Hologramas, sendo que Washu percebia algo meio estranho envolvendo Jem, literalmente.

Cada uma seu jeito dava seu jeito, mesmo com algum contratempo ou divergência, tipo os inventos malucos de Washu que quase sempre dão dor de cabeça, as manobras desastradas de Mihoshi na hora das tarefas que com esforço conseguia o mínimo possível de estragos e as brigas constantes de Ryoko e Ayeka não apenas por Tenchi, mas por qualquer desculpa, como na hora do café da manhã.

"Me dá isso. É meu, Ryoko."

"Não vi seu nome escrito, queridinha."

"Sabia que esse biscoito era meu."

"Disse bem: 'era'. Bobeou, dançou. Nhac."

"Ahhh. Agora vai ver, sua folgada."

"Caí dentro, Ayeka. Tô pagando pra ver."

"Não, meninas. Sem brigas. Ainda é cedo." Mas nada adiantou o pedido de Tenchi, pois as duas trataram de descer o braço e consequentemente, ele e o resto das garotas caíram na confusão se envolvendo numa nuvem de poeira tipo como dos desenhos.

"Ih. Começaram de novo. Acha que devíamos para com isso?" Nesse minuto, a briga cessou com todos parados em suas posições, exceto Sakuya que se dirigiu a Ashley.

"Melhor não, Ashley. Protocolo de briga de Ryoko e Ayeka: não se meter e deixar elas resolverem após se cansarem de lutar. Enquanto isso, a gente procura evitar que elas destruam tudo ao redor."

"Se é assim, tá bom. Boa sorte."

"Agradeço, Ashley, e se nos der licença..." Sakuya retornou pros demais e retomando sua posição, a briga continuou.

* * *

A nuvem foi se mexendo pra toda parte da casa e ouvida também, o bastante pra chamar a atenção de Jerrica e as garotas.

"O que está se dando aqui? Que barulheira é essa? TOY, dá pra explicar?"

"Nada de mais, Jerrica. Ayeka e Ryoko começaram outra briga."

"Ai, não. Novamente? Já é a terceira este mês."

"Pensa por outro ângulo, amiga: foram apenas três; já no mês passado, tiveram cinco."

"Como gostaria de compartilhar desse seu otimismo, Raya. Porém, é melhor irmos atrás delas antes que causem algum estrago permanente ou façam alguma besteira."

A nuvem de briga seguiu pra cada parte da casa sem direção correta, até chegar a um quarto onde Jerrica pedira pra não entrarem por ser seu local de trabalho especial. Dentro dela, a disputa continuou até uma parede...que atravessaram como se não estivesse ali.

"Ei, turma. Parem o combate um instante. Perceberam uma coisa esquisita?"

"Tipo o que, Sadako? Que eu estava a ponto de jogar a ex-princesinha à não-existência?"

"Não, Ryoko, minha amiga. Que estranhamente atravessamos uma parede sem quebrá-la?"

"Ih. Tem razão, Sadako. Como se ela nem estivesse aqui." Kiyone apalpou a parede e tomou um susto. "E de fato não tem nada aqui. É só uma imagem."

"Fascinante. Uma parede holográfica ocultando uma sala secreta, mas com que finalidade?"

"Creio, Washu, que a finalidade seja essa." Sasami puxou a amiga pela manga pra apontar uma estranha máquina similar a um órgão super-moderno ao fundo da sala. Toda a turma ficou sem o que dizer.

"Caramba. Que negócio é esse?"

"Se eu fosse arriscar um palpite, Yugi, diria que é um computador super avançado, apesar de parecer um grande instrumento musical por causa dos teclados."

"E posso dizer, Mihoshi, que desta vez você tem razão."

"Ah, muita gentileza sua, Washu."

"Não por isso."

O grupo foi até a máquina pra ver do que se tratava quando sem qualquer aviso, uma chuva de luzes tomou o lugar e uma voz foi ouvida em todo quarto:

"ALERTA DE INTRUSO. ALERTA DE INTRUSO. ALERTA DE INTRUSO."

"Essa não. Devemos ter acionado algum sistema de alarme. Caíam fora, garotas." E obedecendo a Tenchi, todas correram quase atropelando uma a outra pelo caminho. Chegando à porta, ao abri-la se depararam com Jerrica e as irmãs, que responderam como Tenchi e companhia fizeram: com um grito.

"AAAAHHHHHH."

"AAAAHHHHH."

"O que estão fazendo aqui? Ah, não importa. Entrem rápido." Sem esperar segundo aviso, voltaram para o quarto e Shana fechou a porta.

"Podemos saber o que fazem aqui? Deviam entender que não podiam entrar aqui."

"Sim, sim, sabemos, Aja. Mas é que a briga de Ryoko e Ayeka saiu meio fora do curso e aí nos deparamos com aquela máquina enorme na sala secreta." Respondeu Nagi.

"Essa não. Você descobriram a Synergy então?"

"Synergy, Kimber?"

"É, Nagi. Nosso segredo mais bem guardado. Venham que mostraremos a vocês."

A turma seguiu as mulheres pela falsa parede e chegaram perto da máquina que só não deu o alarme novamente por ver quem estava lá.

"Jerrica. Receio que tenha sido descoberta."

"Pode isso? Ela fala."

"E faz bem mais que isso, Mihoshi. Está tudo bem, Synergy. Pode se manifestar." E na hora, uma mulher roxa com uma roupa futurista apareceu perante os presentes.

"Crianças. Lhes apresento Synergy." Realmente não pensaram que poderia haver um segredo tão grande por trás da fundação Starlight.

"Saudações. Sou Synergy, criada para ser o sintetizador audio visual de entretenimento definitivo."

"Uau. Nunca achei que veria algo como um computador tão avançado aqui na Terra." Disse Kiyone.

"Synergy é mais que um computador falante, Kiyone. Ela é fruto de trabalho do meu pai, Emmett Benton, que utilizou as memórias de minha mãe, Jacqui, como sua base de inteligência e consciência."

"Que dizer que ele, isto é, ela, é uma máquina auto-consciente?"

"Precisamente, Tenchi, e não estranhe eu saber seus nomes, pois tenho ouvido tudo através dos comunicadores-projetores que Jerrica carrega sempre consigo, ou seja, seus brincos."

"Os brincos? Tá explicado o por que dela nunca os tirar então ou tirá-los pra tomar banho e algo assim."

"Exatamente, Ayeka. Por meio dos brincos, tenho contato 24 horas com Synergy e não é tudo. Observem. Hora do show, Synergy." E num raio de luz, Jerrica deu lugar a cantora Jem. "Olá, pessoal."

"Tá de brincadeira? Esse tempo todo Jem esteve ao nosso lado?"

"Foi sim, Yugi. Meu pai criou Synergy como parte de um projeto que combinasse música e holografias. Através dela, posso desejar qualquer holograma que queira, tipo esse." E no mesmo instante, Jem mudou seu vestido pra diversos modelos, como traje de noite, maiô, vestido de casamento e até fantasia de Halloween. Também mudou sua aparência pra construtor civil, mágico, garçonete, Cavaleiro do Zodíaco, Pikachu e Bones Justice.

"Que sensacional. Então isso explica a aura de energia que captei ao seu redor quando te via. Encontrei um sinal similar, mas mais fraco quando te via como Jerrica, que só podiam ser os brincos."

"Vejo que faz jus a sua reputação de grande gênia científica, Washu."

"E como. Modéstia à parte, mas verdade."

"Ei, Synergy. Pode também mudar a aparência de outras pessoas?"

"Certamente, Mihoshi. Observe." E um feixe saído dos projetores do computador transformaram Mihoshi e Kiyone na dupla Hi HI Puff Ami Yumi.

"Nossa. Parece tão real."

"Parece de verdade. Ih, sabe que ficou uma gracinha como Yumi, Kiyone?"

"Foi? Bem, você como Ami também está muito bonita."

"Isso é demais. Aí, Synergy. Acha que pode deixar a Ayeka com a cara do Mecha-Godzilla?"

"Como é? Ryoko, sua..." E num segundo, Ayeka ficou mesmo com a aparência do Mecha-Godzilla em cada detalhe. Ryoko se esbaldava de rir.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Enfim achou sua beleza natural. Né, Ayeka?"

"Ai. Ninguém merece." Tenchi suspirou com uma mão na testa.

"Como pode achar graça disso, sua arrogante? Se sou isso, você é Gamera." E na hora, o computador holográfico transformou a ex-pirata espacial na tartaruga Gamera, o que a deixou bem brava.

"Ei, Synergy."

"Só quis empatar um pouco as coisas, Kimber. Acima de tudo, sou justa."

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. Essa cara sim reflete sua personalidade nada agradável, minha querida."

"Vou te mostrar o que é refletir. Cai dentro." Ryoko e Ayeka foram pra cima uma da outra como num filme de monstros japonês, agindo como os monstros que estavam representando.

"Pena não estar com minha câmera aqui pra gravar essa luta épica." Comentou Sakuya.

"Acho eu que já deu. O show acabou, Synergy." Jem sumiu dando lugar a Jerrica, assim como foi com Kiyone e Mihoshi e Ayeka e Ryoko que mesmo voltando ao normal, continuavam puxando o cabelo uma da outra. Shana e Aja precisaram separá-las.

"Ryoko, Ayeka. Já brigaram bastante por hoje. Façam as pazes ou não vão passear conosco na praia no final da semana."

"Como queira, Jerrica. Desculpa aí, Ayeka."

"Tudo bem. Aceito suas desculpas se puder aceitar as minhas."

"Feito." Um aperto de mão quase amigável se deu entre elas.

"Que bom que se entenderam..._ao menos por hora."_ Comentou Nagi bem baixo pra Raya.

"E quem mais sabe sobre Synergy, Jerrica?"

"Tirando vocês e nós, Yugi, só o Rio, e precisam entender o quão é importante manter o segredo sobre ela, pois se ela for parar em mãos inescrupulosas como as de Eric Raymond ou pior..."

"Entendemos a situação, Jerrica, e nós prometemos nunca contar isso a ninguém." Tenchi ergueu a mão em sinal de promessa. Todas as demais se propuseram a fazer o mesmo.

"Viram que isso é de grande importância. E vale o dobro pra você, Mihoshi."

"Pra mim por que, Nagi?"

"Olha, sem ofender, mas a gente sabe como você é meio...desvairada." A loira bronzeada ficou meio triste e apesar de meio concordar com o que foi dito pela ex-caçadora, Kiyone protestou.

"Presta atenção, Nagi. Mihoshi tem seus defeitos, etc e tal, mas não aceito que a trate assim ou vai se ver comigo. De acordo?" Nagi nem falou, só confirmou com a cabeça. Mihoshi deu um sorriso pra sua parceira de cabelo esverdeado.

"Olha. Vale lembrar que só estava brincando."

"Sim, Nagi...eu sei que estava." Kiyone respondeu meio desdem.

"Com toda razão está certa em nos pedir segredo disso, Jerrica. Um instante." Washu pegou seu painel virtual e após uma cuidadosa análise em Synergy, voltou as mãos pra trás como que querendo esclarecer algo.

"Synergy é bem mais do que pensávamos ser. Na verdade, parte de sua tecnologia é de origem extraterrestre. Mais precisamente, de Jurai."

"JURAI?" Todos falaram na mesma hora com os olhos quase saltando de tamanha surpresa.

"De Jurai? Está certa disso?"

"Com cada célula cerebral do meu cerebelo, Aja. Não sei como, mas parte do sistema dela funciona com um mecanismo pertencente a uma antiga ciência juraiana. Jerrica. Alguma ideia de como seu pai a conseguiu?"

"Nenhuma. Nunca que ouvi falar de Synergy até o dia em que meu pai morreu e ele escreveu tudo em seu diário, mas mesmo por ele não tinha muitos detalhes de seu funcionamento."

"Se me permitirem, poderia fazer uma verificação nela e procurar descobrir mais sobre sua origem."

"Olha, Washu. Melhor deixar como está. Não que não confiemos em você, te respeitamos e tudo, mas meio que conhecemos da sua capacidade meio...fora do normal e ficamos preocupadas de algo sair do controle e podermos perder a personalidade de Synergy num acidente. Ela, como dito, é mais que uma máquina."

"Confie no que Kimber diz. Synergy é pra nós uma amiga, guia, mãe e professora. Espero que não se ofenda."

"Não me ofende, não, Shana. Como falei, se me permitissem e se essa é sua decisão, vou respeitá-la, mas gostaria de vir mais vezes pra conversar e trocar uma ideias com ela."

"Ficarei feliz com umas trocas de ideias, Washu. Já que prometeram manter minha existência secreta, terei prazer em receber a todos pra uma conversa ou dar conselhos se necessitarem. E se me permitem agora, me retiro." E a forma humanoide de Synergy sumiu, voltando pro computador.

Fora do quarto, a Turma de Jurai voltou pros lados permitidos da casa pra continuar seus afazeres do dia-a-dia, ao passo que Jerrica e sua irmãs fizeram o mesmo, embora uma dúvida se pairasse: Synergy era realmente feita de tecnologia juraiana e se sim, onde e como Emmett teria obtido-a?

Continua...

* * *

**Seria possível isso? Synergy é em parte juraiana? Pode ser, mas também pode não ser, já que o autor desta história sou eu. Pode ser que eu decida mais pra frente dar a explicação.**

**Hi Hi Puff Ami Yumi é uma das minhas animações favoritas e apesar de agora não me ocorrer ideias com o desenho agora, pode ser que eu pense em algo futuramente. Se tiverem sugestão, estou aberto a considerá-las.**

**Embora nunca tenha me empenhado nos filmes clássicos de monstros do Japão, pensei como seria interessante uma disputa assim entre Ryoko e Ayeka, já que as duas brigam como tais. **


	11. Capítulo Extra 1

**Parte 11 - Capítulo Extra 1**

* * *

_Os eventos a seguir ocorrem antes de Tenchi e companhia irem morar com Jem e as Hologramas._

* * *

"Enfim chegamos, não?" "Foi sim, Sasami. Levou quase 3 semanas, mas por fim chegamos a América".

As garotas na proa do navio viram a nova terra que as aguardavam após o fim da grande guerra entre os mundos, a qual as levou, junto com seu amigo terráqueo Tenchi Masaki, a buscar uma nova casa longe do Japão depois que resolveram viverem incógnitas.

"Não esqueçam, gente: precisamos manter nossas habilidades...especiais em segredo se quisermos começar uma nova vida aqui."

"Estamos cientes, Tenchi. Com certeza quero passar discreta, ao contrário de certas pessoas." Ayeka mandou um olhar provocativo à Ryoko.

"Ah, verdade, meu bem? Poderíamos ficar muito bem se você não insistisse em chamar a atenção pra todos com sua cara desgrenhada."

"Como ousa dizer isso?"

"Só a verdade, é claro. Bléééé." As duas já iam partir pra briga quando foram agarradas pelos cangotes.

"Ei, vocês duas. Sem briga aqui. Deixem isso pra depois de desembarcarmos, está certo?" Nenhuma delas quis discutir com a moça castanha de fortes braços.

"S-sim, Sadako."

"Ok. Como quiser."

Com o assunto acertado, o navio finalmente chegou ao porto e os passageiros foram descendo.

* * *

Na fila de checagem, Tenchi e as amigas foram pegando seus documentos, feitos por Washu pra parecerem os mais reais possíveis. Neles, constavam que eram japoneses.

"Então vieram juntos do Japão?" Perguntou o fiscal à Sakuya.

"Sim, senhor. Somos refugiados da guerra dos mundos e nossa cidade, Okayama, foi muito atingida. Todas aqui, incluindo meu amigo Tenchi, perdemos nossas famílias lá e achamos melhor tentarmos uma nova vida aqui."

"De fato nunca é fácil lidar com a perda de familiares. Possuem algum parente aqui?"

"Não, senhor. Nenhum de nós tem. Na prática, somos uma só família."

"Mas de qualquer modo, se não possuem parentes ou responsáveis legais, sendo menores de idade como consta nos documentos, terão que ser encaminhados pela assistente social pra um lar adotivo, e por acaso, ela está bem aqui." E uma moça de trinta e pouco, vestida socialmente e bem simpática veio pra perto de todos.

"Sejam bem vindos aos Estados Unidos. Sou Linka Garcia, encarregada de conseguir lares pra crianças recém-chegadas. Sinto que tenham tido duras experiências antes de virem pra cá, mas garanto que acharei um lugar pra viverem bem. Por aqui."

"Dá licença. Tem algum problema de recusarmos a ir?" Perguntou Kiyone.

"Se for o caso, não haverá outro jeito senão colocá-los num orfanato até poderem ser adotados ou atingirem 18 anos."

"Se for isso...é só então."

* * *

Todo o grupo estava eufórico de como Los Angeles era grande e atualizada. Já imaginavam poderem ir a lugares como Hollywood ou Beverly Hills, que conheciam apenas das revistas e programas de TV.

"Rapaz. Que lugar incrível." Disse Nagi.

"De acordo. Cada quadra cabe praticamente toda a população de Okayama." Respondeu Tenchi.

"Acho que vou gostar bastante daqui. Já me vejo como uma estrela de cinema." Ayeka sonhava toda contente.

"Estrela de cinema de terror, querida, e nem precisa de maquiagem." Ryoko fazendo graça de Ayeka, como sempre, que só não se armou uma confusão por Tenchi entrar na frente.

"Sempre é assim com elas?" Linka perguntou pra Sasami.

"Em geral, mas no fundo as duas se gostam. Do jeito delas, mas se gostam."

"Tomara que não nos coloquem em lugares separados, srta. Garcia. Como citamos, somos uma família, ainda que não tenhamos laços de sangue."

"Fique sossegada, Mihoshi. Aonde vamos poderão ficar todos juntos, prometo. Aliás, já chegamos."

A van parou em frente a um prédio que mais parecia um depósito modificado. A turma ficou um tanto pensativa.

"Licença, mas tem certeza de que é o lugar certo?"

"Sei que parece meio estranho por fora, Sadako, mas garanto que a senhora Adler os receberá bem. Ela já adotou mais de 20 crianças e todas passam bem." Mesmo com o que escutou, Sadako parecia um tanto desconfiada.

Da porta da frente, uma senhora esguia e grisalha de 60 anos com um vestido vermelho surgiu, os recebendo com um sorriso amável.

"Olá, senhora Adler. Eis as crianças de que falei."

"Oh, sim, srta. Garcia. Bem vindos à minha casa. Lamento que tenham perdido suas famílias, mas podem acreditar que aqui terão um lar e muitos amigos. Por aqui."

A casa era bem decorada e espaçosa, com diversos quadros e móveis antigos e modernos. Pela decoração, podia se dizer que a senhora Adler era uma mulher rica. Não tinha um no grupo que não se impressionasse com tudo aquilo.

"Por tudo isso, ela deve estar muito bem de vida." Comentou Yugi

"Nisso está certa, Yugi. Ruth Adler é proprietária da doces Adler, uma das maiores fabricantes de doces de Los Angeles. De tão generosa, faz grandes doações à várias causas, sem contar as crianças que acolhe e adota."

"Absolutamente certa, srta. Garcia. Crianças são minha razão de viver e não é mentira. Sinto que as outras não possam vê-los agora, pois estão numa excursão."

"Vejo que parece tudo bem. Vou indo então. Qualquer coisas, crianças, me avisem. Tchau."

Tão logo Linka saiu, a senhora Adler conduziu o grupo até os andares de cima, que pareciam um tanto mal-organizados se comparados ao térreo. Washu quis saber.

"Olha. Sem ofender, mas aqui está um tanto...diferente se comparado a parte de baixo."

"Foi porque esta parte acabou de ser reformada, mas não é nada demais. Podem se alojar e depois quero mostrar mais uma coisa a vocês."

Assim Tenchi e as meninas foram colocando suas malas em cada cama do dormitório, ainda que o garoto estranhasse ele ser colocado junto as meninas, porém resolveu não falar nada por hora.

* * *

Seguindo pra parte mais baixa do prédio, a senhora Adler liderava a turma, que ia ficando mais desconfiada daquele lugar, inclusive das câmeras de vigilância nas paredes. O passeio foi até uma porta reforçada onde ao abri-la viram...dezenas de crianças embalando doces.

"Ei. O que se passa aqui?" Perguntou Kiyone.

"O que se passa, garota, é que você vão viver aqui...trabalhando pra mim, embalando meus doces pra eu ganhar mais dinheiro."

"E quanto aquilo de não poder viver sem as crianças?" Tenchi não escondia sua raiva daquela mulher.

"É verdade. Sem crianças, não teria quem fizesse meu trabalho de graça. Agora vistam seus aventais e comecem o serviço."

"E quem vai nos obrigar, sua velha avarenta?" Nesse momento, Tenchi levou um chute na barriga, quase caindo ao chão se não fossem Ayeka e Washu pra segurá-lo.

Quando se deu conta, 5 sujeitos mal-encarados com roupas pretas e sem cabelo, parecendo um grupo de gêmeos quíntuplos, se diferenciando pelas cores das camisas e os desenhos nelas estampadas.

"Quero que conheçam meus associados: Ka(camisa vermelha com um canhão), Sui(camisa azul com uma esfera pontuda), Sanga(camisa verde com uma máscara kabuki), Do(camisa branca com um verme esquelético) e Fuu(camisa amarelo com uma bola de fogo). São eles os encarregados para que fiquem na linha. Me questionem e eles os disciplinarão. Agora ao trabalho e lembrem: estou de olho o tempo todo." E a senhora Adler, após apontar para uma câmera no alto, saiu com seus homens, trancando a porta.

"Mas que abuso é esse? Eu devia explodir essa porta e tacá-la na cabeça branca dela." Ryoko se preparava pra energizar seu punho quando Tenchi a segurou.

"Não, Ryoko. Temos que manter segredo."

"M-mas, Tenchi. Viu o que aqueles gorilas te fizeram. Por que não...?"

"Sei que deseja isso, querida, e eu mais ainda, mas não esquece que viemos pra cá porque não queremos ser reconhecidos após os eventos da guerra. Se descobrirem sobre nós, acabou as chances de uma vida normal."

"Mas então, Tenchi, o que faremos?"

"Por hora fazer o jogo dela, Sasami, pelo menos até podermos dar um jeito de escapar de forma normal."

Sem opção, Tenchi e as garotas começaram a embalar os doces ao lado das outras crianças. Mihoshi se sentia tentada a comer um doce, pois eles cheiravam tão bem. Sem poder se conter, agarrou e quando ia comer, um garoto loiro de boné lhe tomou quase derrubando-a. Kiyone quis protestar.

"Escuta aqui. Que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Apenas um favor pra tua amiga. Se ela comesse, ia ser bem castigada."

"Não acha que tá exagerando?" Questionou Sadako. Outro garoto loiro, mas um pouco mais baixo e com cabelo mais longo logo respondeu.

"Bem devia ouvir meu irmão, gata. A senhora Adler não perdoa quem come os doces. Perguntem pro pobre Cheng bem ali." E apontou para um menino gordinho de óculos escuros que interrompeu o serviço pra mostrar o olho roxo por trás dos óculos.

"Mas não entendo como ela consegue seguir com isso. Como a assistente social nunca percebeu?" Indagou Sakuya. O garoto de boné, cujo nome era Terry, lhe deu um toque.

"Ela é uma serpente astuta. Quando a assistente vem pra cá, ela leva alguns de nós lá pra cima pra nos fazer de fachada e com a desculpa dos outros estarem num passeio, excursão, etc.. Se abrirmos o bico, ficamos sem comer por vários dias. Não é, Andy?" Ele olhou para o irmão.

"Infelizmente é assim e mesmo que consigamos fugir, sem provas do que ela faz, não há como deter as maldades dela."

"Se tivesse um meio de conseguir talvez uma confissão dela..."

"Hmmm. Creio eu que talvez aja, Nagi. Vem aqui, Tenchi." E seguindo pra perto de Washu com bastante descrição, a pequena ruiva tirou do bolso algo parecido com uma bolinha metálica.

"Isso seria o que, Washu?"

"Um dos meus inventos mais recentes. A última palavra em sistema de espionagem e armazenagem de informações. Basta que se conecte a qualquer monitor ou coisa do tipo que ele grava tudo e caso só tenha imagem e não som, ele ativa um mecanismo que permite acesso a audio e gravá-lo. Tudo que necessito é de um buraco pra passá-lo por dentro."

Olhando pra toda parte, mas fingindo se concentrar no serviço, a turma vasculhou cada canto até finalmente acharem um buraco na medida certa. Com bastante sutileza, Yugi usou seu poder pra rolar a esfera pelo buraco e uma vez fora, assumiu a forma de um inseto mecânico e saiu na busca.

"E aquela coisinha vai achar o caminho, Washu?"

"Confie que vai, Ayeka. Ele é programado pra buscar por sistemas de segurança e monitoramento e tão logo encontre," Washu arriou a manga, exibindo um bracelete com uma tela. "saberemos por meio disto e aí...a coisa vai pegar."

* * *

Andando com uma rapidez quase inacreditável, a esfera buscava por toda parte pela sala de segurança, passando pelos capangas que se distraiam jogando cartas. Por fim, encontrou a sala, onde a senhora Adler tirava uma soneca, sem prestar atenção as telas. Uma vez localizado o alvo, a esfera emitiu um sinal a sua dona.

"Sucesso. Ele achou a sala. Só temos que trazer a bruxa pra cá."

"E como se faz isso, Washu?"

"Olha só, Mihoshi." E apertando um botão do bracelete, Washu acionou um alarme forte o bastante pra acordar a senhora Adler, quase derrubando-a da cadeira.

"Isso deve bastar. Iniciar a fase 2." E na hora, Tenchi e as garotas começaram um tipo de rebelião no depósito, cuja atenção atraiu a mulher idosa, que saiu sem ver a esfera no chão escalar até o painel e se conectar a uma entrada de pendrive.

"Pode se saber o que acontece aqui?" Ruth Adler entrou com seus homens.

"Só que não aceito que nos explore, sua tirana." Tenchi falou com coragem. Ryoko pensou em apoiá-lo, mas Sakuya a deteve.

"Pelo jeito, o garoto ainda tem peito."

"E a senhora não tem vergonha. Adotar crianças pra fazer delas escravas? O que te vem a cabeça com isso?"

"O que me vem é poder ganhar muito dinheiro, como falei. Que melhor jeito do que a fachada de boa samaritana?"

"E não liga da assistente social, a srta. Garcia, descobrir ou desconfiar de algo uma hora?"

"Há. Aquela simplória? Ela é, como todos, um joguete nas minhas mãos. Vou conseguir muita grana e nada que vocês, pirralhos, possa fazer vai me impedir. E por causa dessa confusão, ninguém vai jantar esta noite."

"Isso não. Foi minha a ideia da rebelião. Se quer punir, faça só comigo."

"Você é corajoso, reconheço. Muito bem, só você vai ficar sem jantar por 2 dias pra aprender e se fizer mais uma dessas..." Ela virou o rosto pros quíntuplos, preparados pra agir quando ela mandasse. "De volta ao trabalho. Vou te contar: não suporto crianças, a não ser pra faturar."

Deixados a sós, todos se colocaram ao redor de Tenchi, abraçando-o e cumprimentando-o. Mesmo Terry e Andy o saldaram.

"Cara. Ou você é louco ou valente. Nunca vi ninguém peitar a velha de tal modo, exceto o Billy aqui." Andy mostrou o menino com uma bandana inglesa ao seu lado.

"Mas pra que tudo isso? O que ganhou nessa? 2 dias sem janta."

"Foi bem mais que isso, Terry." E nessa hora, a esfera retornou e pulou pra mão de Washu. Conectando-se ao bracelete, o aparelho mostrou tudo que tinha gravado em bom vídeo e alto som.

"Que maneiro. Onde conseguiu isso, irmã?" Perguntou uma jovem oriental de nome Mai cujo vestido tinha um decote bem chamativo.

"So uma coisinha que montei nas horas vagas. O que importa é que temos a prova que vai desbancar essa exploradora de uma vez."

"Sim, mas temos o problema de não haver saída. Se tivesse um modo de podermos mandar isso pra uma emissora..." Nesse instante, Terry cutucou as costas de Ayeka.

"Sabe. Pode ter um meio, sim."

"Verdade?"

"Sim, é. Na lavandeira, atrás da secadora, tem uma pedra meio solta que andamos talhando já a um tempo. Quando removida, ela dá acesso a uma saída pra rua escondida por um contêiner de lixo."

"Se tinham essa opção, por que ainda não usaram?"

"Porque, Mihoshi," Explicou Billy. "a senhora Adler só deixa 3 de nós trabalhando lá. Se tentássemos fugir apenas os três, ela descobriria e cimentaria o buraco, indo depois castigar o restante. Nós até hoje esperávamos uma chance de fuga baseada nela deixar a porta destrancada ou algo assim."

"E como se acessa a lavanderia?" Perguntou Tenchi.

"Toda terça, antes do fim do trabalho, ela solicita voluntários pra lavanderia e hoje é terça." Disse Cheng, bem curioso com as intenções dos recém-chegados.

"Sendo assim, pode ser nossa oportunidade. Eis o que faremos..." Tenchi trouxe a todos pra perto dele.

* * *

"E estão sabendo: quero essas roupas bem lavadas e passadas até eu voltar, ou do contrário, farão hora extra. Entendido?" Tenchi, Ryoko e Sadako abaixaram a cabeça em aparente humilhação. "Ótimo. Agora devo ir, pois vou ser entrevistada ao vivo a respeito de minha...obra de caridade. Ha, ha, ha. Como gosto de ser má."

Uma vez deixados a sós, o garoto, a lutadora e a ex-pirata espacial ficaram olhando pelo vitro da lavanderia a senhora Adler tomar um táxi e partir. Com isso, puxaram a secadora e descobriram a pedra solta que Terry citou. Depois de tirada, foi simples acessar a rua e tendo a certeza de estarem com a esfera, pegaram outro táxi e seguiram o primeiro.

Em seu quarto, o restante das garotas, bem como as outras crianças, viram a partida dos táxis.

"Eles não vão voltar. Agora que fugiram, não tem por que nos ajudarem."

"Não seja pessimista, Billy." Retrucou Nagi. "Tenchi é o garoto mais confiável e honesto que conheço. Se ele diz que vai nos salvar, confio nele."

"E também Sadako, que sempre se guiou pela honra, e Ryoko, ainda que possa ter feito coisas erradas no passado, ela é nossa amiga e não vai nos abandonar." Sasami se mostrava positiva quanto ao caráter da amiga.

"Rezemos então que tudo saia bem." Sakuya se abraçava a Yugi com esperança.

* * *

Momentos depois, o táxi de Ruth Adler parou em frente a uma grande emissora de TV, onde diversas pessoas pararam pra lhe pedir autógrafos. Depois de assinar vários, entrou pela porta principal. O segundo táxi chegou em seguida e dele desembarcaram Tenchi, Sadako e Ryoko.

"Realmente não consigo crer de como convenceu o motorista a não cobrar a corrida, Ryoko."

"Ora, Sadako. Não viaja-se pelas galáxias só pilhando e saqueando sem aprender uns truques." Ryoko deu uma piscada bem maliciosa à colega.

"Sinto dizer que isso não me faz efeito, pois gosto da Sakuya, tá?"

"Concentrem-se, meninas. Agora temos de achar um modo de entrar, já que nos falta grana pra entrada e Ryoko...não. Nada de atravessar as paredes com tanta gente aqui."

Sadako viu algo no beco ao lado da emissora que lhe chamou a atenção: TESTE DE LUTA LIVRE FEMININA ABERTO HOJE. ENTRADA.

"Temos nosso acesso ali. Venham."

Batendo na porta com a placa de inscrição, o trio foi recebido por um vigia. "Sim?"

"Boa noite. Viemos pra os testes de luta livre. Sou Punho Dourado e estas são..." Sadako apresentou as duas garotas, uma de traje azul e a outra de vermelho, meio de cabeça baixa. "Ah. Sou a Grande Pirata e esta é a Espada Escarlate." Anunciou a Pirata. O vigia observou por uns instantes, mas abriu caminho pras três.

"Sigam o corredor até o estúdio 5. O teste é lá." Uma vez adentrado, respiraram de alívio pelo plano de Sadako ter funcionado.

"Sadako, meu bem. Essa foi de gênio. Que bom que tinha trajes extras pro Tenchi e eu vestirmos."

"Ora essa, querida. Sou uma garota pronta pra tudo e sejamos sinceros, Tenchi, essa roupa lhe caiu bem." O menino parecia meio constrangido por usar um traje tão revelador.

"B-bem, o que importa é que deu certo. Temos agora de ir a sala de monitoramento da emissora."

Não foi uma tarefa fácil num estúdio de tal proporção, mesmo que a esfera fosse programada pra localizar equipamentos de transmissão, porém puderam achar com custo e sorte. Lá, Ryoko conseguiu chamam o operador pra fora e dessa forma, Sadako poder nocauteá-lo. Na sala, Tenchi pegou a esfera e a conectou numa entrada de pendrive bem discretamente. Segundo Washu, ela seria ativada pelo controle do bracelete que a cientista emprestou pro garoto. Tendo feito, saíram antes do operador se recobrar e aguardar que o plano funcionasse.

* * *

A cortina do palco se abriu, apresentando uma bela mulher negra de cabelos armados num blazer vermelho, recebida com uma grande salva de palmas.

"Boa noite, senhoras e senhoras. Sou Chris Everett com mais um programa 'Os Astros da Vida Real' e minha convidada desta noite é uma mulher que faz jus ao termo bom samaritano. Recebam a senhora Ruth Adler." Mais uma salva se ecoou pela estúdio quando a senhora Adler entrou, acenando e jogando beijos a platéia. Ambas se sentaram na sofá.

"Quero lhe dar as boas vindas primeiramente, senhora Adler."

"Ora, por favor. Me chame de Ruth."

"Certo, Ruth. Todos aqui estão cientes do excelente trabalho que presta com suas doações e adoções."

"Eu mais que ninguém me orgulho e muito do trabalho que eu faço, não visando fama ou reconhecimento, mas por querer fazer o certo às crianças, que são nosso futuro."

"Sem querer ofendê-la, Ruth, mas tem os que contam que suas obras não são tão caridosas quanto afirmam ser. Eu pessoalmente não acredito nisso, mas...entende, não?"

"Sim, e não me ofende, Chris. Sempre haverão os difamadores e os invejosos que vivem pra causar calúnias e discórdias, mas eu garanto: eu amo as crianças de coração."

"HIPÓCRITA MENTIROSA."

O grito foi praticamente ouvido por todo o estúdio o bastante até por espectadores escutarem. De repente, no palco apareceram correndo Tenchi, Sadako e Ryoko com ar de zangados.

"Gente. Ouçam um instante. Esta mulher não passa de uma impostora. Adota crianças apenas pra usá-las como mão-de-obra escrava de embalamento de doces. Esses doces que tem em suas mãos agora são frutos de crianças exploradas." Tenchi se dirigiu a toda a platéia que ficou completamente muda. Até a apresentadora Chris ficou sem o que falar.

"Como se atreve? Isso é mentira. Nunca que maltrataria crianças."

"Mas maltrata, sim, como fez comigo e minhas amigas tão logo nos acolheu hoje." Tenchi, Ryoko e Sadako retiraram suas máscaras de lutadoras. Ruth ainda tentou se defender.

"Que ridículo, jovem. Nunca vi nenhum de vocês."

"Ah, nunca viu, é?" Zombou Ryoko. E a um toque de botão do bracelete, uma grande tela desceu no palco e transmitiu tudo que a esfera gravou.

_"E a senhora não tem vergonha. Adotar crianças pra fazer delas escravas? O que te vem a cabeça com isso?"_

_"O que me vem é poder ganhar muito dinheiro, como falei. Que melhor jeito do que a fachada de boa samaritana?"_

_"E não liga da assistente social, a srta. Garcia, descobrir ou desconfiar de algo uma hora?"_

_"Há. Aquela simplória? Ela é, como todos, um joguete nas minhas mãos..."_

"A senhora pode explicar isso, senhora Adler?" Indagou Chris com o rosto tomado de raiva. Sem escolha, Ruth tentou correr pra fora do palco, mas Tenchi e as garotas foram mais depressa e a imobilizaram no chão até a segurança vir e algemá-la.

"Aproveite sua estadia onde verá o sol nascer quadrado, senhora. E agradecemos por nos hospedar." Ryoko nunca deixava de lado seu modo insultante.

"Bah. Teria conseguido manter meu sucesso e ganhando muita grana, se não fossem vocês, moleques abelhudos."

"Ah, tá. Como se nunca tivéssemos ouvido isso antes. Blééeé." Respondeu Sadako com um mostrar de língua.

"Senhoras e senhores. Vamos receber com aplausos estes nobres heróis que desmascararam uma exploradora de crianças bem aqui esta noite." Falou Chris, seguido de uma explosão de palmas. O trio recebeu as palmas com cumprimentos e honras.

* * *

"Devo dizer que fiquei impressionada e mesmo tempo surpresa. Não consigo acreditar como fui ingênua de cair nas armações daquela megera."

"Não se culpe, srta. Garcia. Ela era uma verdadeira manipuladora. Conseguia se fazer de santinha com uma grande ardilosidade." Respondeu Kiyone.

"Mesmo assim, me sinto meio mal com tudo isso. O bom é que agora ela vai passar um longo tempo atrás das grades, pensando em toda ruindade que causou."

"E nem penso que vai poder fazer algo. Logo que souberam que a chefe foi presa, aqueles cinco malucos tomaram chá de sumiço. Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho." Ayeka dizia com excelente humor.

"Agora só queria saber o que vai se reservar pro Terry, Andy, Mai e os outros, além da gente, claro."

"Quanto a isso, fique descansada, Yugi. Através de uns contatos e pesquisas bem feitas, consegui lares adotivos pra todos eles e me assegurei de que seriam bons e qualificados. Revisei cada um quatro vezes."

"E como fica a gente?" Indagou Tenchi.

"Pra vocês, eu achei um lugar onde poderão ficar juntos como a família que são e terão um lar de verdade aqui na América."

"E onde seria?" Perguntou Nagi.

"Se chama...FUNDAÇÃO STARLIGHT." E dito o nome, Linka foi dirigindo sua van pelas ruas de Los Angeles, levando os jovens heróis para sua nova casa.

Fim (deste capítulo, claro)

* * *

**A seguir, a origem secreta de Synergy em mais um extra. **


	12. Capítulo Extra 2

**Parte 12: Capítulo Extra 2**

* * *

_Os acontecimentos a seguir contam como Emmett Benton obteve a tecnologia necessária pra construir Synergy._

* * *

Enfim achei um lugar calmo pra seguir com meu trabalho. Em casa era bem difícil com tantas meninas, ainda que não me arrependa de ter adotado elas, mas um pouco de sossego não faz mal a ninguém. Que bom ter comprado o drive-inn Starlight a uma preço bem baixo.

Este projeto tem de tudo pra dar certo, apesar que com a atual tecnologia, poderá levar mais tempo que o previsto pra ser...

* * *

(Som de explosão)

* * *

Há? O que foi isso? Parece ter vindo lá de fora.

Mas o que é aquilo? Parece que algo caiu no meio da floresta, deixando um rastro de chamas. Seria um meteoro ou...algo mais?

A trilha está toda queimada. Eu diria que algo veio com tudo lá de cima. Talvez seja um avião desgovernado, mas quem sabe...

Minha nossa. Aquilo não é um avião e nem um meteoro, mas...uma espaçonave.

Pelos buracos no casco, ou foram tiros ou meteoritos. Deve ter uma entrada em algum lugar. Acho que aqui.

* * *

(Porta abrindo)

* * *

Mas é incrível. Parte da nave é metal e parte planta, quase que como um organismo vivo.

Aparentemente devia estar no piloto automático, pois não vejo tripulantes.

Ora. Este aparelho está emitindo um brilho. O que será que...(toque no aparelho)

(Luzes piscando e imagens fluindo)

Fabuloso. Este mecanismo conjura imagens holográficas, do mesmo tipo que estava desenvolvendo. Pode ser a chave para acelerar meu projeto em meses. Anos, talvez.

Pena que não tenha tempo pra examinar tudo, pois aposto que isto se tornará alvo de alguma agência do governo. Se for o caso, melhor sair com meu achado e rápido.

* * *

Foi por pouco. Quase que aqueles sujeitos de ternos pretos me pegam.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Emmett conseguiu sair com o aparelho da nave quando notou movimentação nos arbustos. Estando longe demais pra voltar ao drive-inn, parecia que ia ser pego, mas por sorte um buraco próximo a uma árvore, mais uns galhos bem largos que tinham caído puderam lhe propor um esconderijo adequado._

_Abaixado e em silêncio, Emmett viu bastante agitação por parte de homens vestidos de ternos pretos e portando estranhos aparelhos, que dificilmente seriam reconhecidos como tecnologia da Terra. Dois homens mais velhos, um mais que o outro, lideravam a investigação._

_"Certo. Façam varredura da área. Verifiquem se alguém ou algo está ou esteve aqui." Um dos homens, o mais jovem, foi liderando os demais._

_"Noite agitada, hein, K?" Perguntou o mais idoso._

_"Como sempre, D. Mas quando se trata de naves que descem a toda e causam tamanha devastação, independente de seu tamanho, o que não falta é agitação. O chato é encobrir tudo pro povo não saber. Por que esconder? As pessoas são inteligentes e entendem."_

_"Olha. Uma pessoa é inteligente, mas o povo é burro e ignorante. Vão com a multidão sem pensar. Você sabe, não?"_

_"Sim, sei. Uma hora alguém vai me perguntar isso." _

_"Agente D. Agente K."_

_"O que conseguiu, agente XXX?" _

_"Sem sinal de tripulantes. Funcionava no automático. Diversos furos no cascos, provavelmente tiros de alta precisão e a porta principal, aberta. Concluímos de que se tinha algo ou alguém, deve ter sido sugado para o vácuo do espaço antes de cair."_

_"Então isso encerra as festividades. Tragam o caminhão e levem a nave pro QG. Vamos dizer que um satélite caiu e se despedaçou na queda. Todos engolem essa."_

_"Isso parece sempre dar certo, K." _

_"Claro que é pra dar. Afinal, D, você que me ensinou essa." _

_"Ha, ha. Verdade. Que tal uma torta?" _

_"Legal. Se você paga, eu aceito."_

_"Senhores?" _

_"Sim, XXX?" _

_"Avistamos uma construção ao longe. Olhem." K pegou um tipo de binoculo e percebeu ser um antigo cine drive-inn. Passou-o pra D ver também._

_"Devemos investigar?" _

_D respondeu: "Acho que não vai precisar. Pelo aspecto, deve estar abandonado e se tivesse gente lá, teria vindo aqui ver, o que nos levaria...vocês sabem. Vamos então." _

_Emmett precisou aguardar até que os homens de ternos pretos recolhessem a nave e tão logo se foram, deixou seu esconderijo pra voltar ao drive-inn. _

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

Que aparelho incrível. A apenas um toque, cria hologramas impressionantes. As imagens devem ser do planeta natal.

Talvez seja melhor deixar isso de fora do meu diário. Imagino que Jerrica ou Rio ou as garotas vão querer pegar pra ler cedo ou tarde. Jerrica e as meninas iriam ficar assustadas e Rio...conheço o gênio dele se tratando de mentiras ou enganos.

Seja como for, isto está anos-luz à frente de tudo que se vê ou se viu na Terra. Tão logo conclua o projeto de Synergy, utilizando estas cópias das fitas-matrizes das canções de Jacqui, quem sabe possa ter tempo pra decifrar estes hieróglifos e descobrir sua origem. Esta palavra parece quase decifrável. Parece estar escrito...

JURAI.

Fim (deste capítulo, não da história ainda, obviamente)

* * *

**Revelada por fim a origem da tecnologia de Synergy.**

**Também mostrei uma das últimas missões da dupla D e K.**

**O agente que se dirigiu a eles faz referência a um certo filme, se os mais atentos repararam.**

**No próximo capítulo, voltaremos com nossa programação normal e também o encontro que todos achavam ser impossível: GI Joe vs. Policiais da Polícia do Espaço.**


	13. O Grande Dia Parte 1

**Parte 13: O Grande Dia Parte 1**

* * *

"Tem certeza disso?"

"Mais do que nunca. Pensei bastante e decidi que está na hora. E você?"

"Também quero ficar com você por toda a vida. Então, me beija."

Se deu um beijo quente e amoroso, que marcava um novo início em suas vidas.

"Se eu quero? Quero sim. Aguardei tanto por isso."

"Estou feliz que tenha aceito. Pra quando vai querer?"

"O mais depressa que pudermos, pois não quero mais ficar longe de você. Me beija?"

"Só se for agora." E o beijo de amor quebrou o ar.

* * *

"Bam. Pum. Está vencido, Bazuca-Furadeira. Sabe que nunca teve chance de ganhar."

"Nunca me darei por vencido, Guardião Vermelho. Vencerei um dia. Pode aguardar."

"Este dia nunca chegará, pois a justiça..."

"A-han. Tá fazendo o que, Mihoshi?"

"Ah. Oi, Deidre. Tava brincando com meus bonecos dos Policiais da Polícia do Espaço."

"Hmmm. Já vi esse seriado no youtube. Não sabia que tinha os brinquedos deles por aqui." Deidre pegou curiosamente um dos bonecos.

"Na verdade, trouxe estes do Japão. Via o programa antes vir pra cá. Adoro brincar com eles."

"A Kiyone não brinca com você, brinca?"

"Às vezes, mas sei que ela tem outros interesses e por isso não insisto."

A loira do boné de baseball fez um ar pensativo.

"Mihoshi. Vem no quarto um minuto? E pode trazer seus brinquedos."

* * *

No quarto de Deidre, Mihoshi assentou-se na cama enquanto sua amiga tirava debaixo dela uma caixa amarrada. Abrindo-a, mostrou algo que deixou a loira bronzeada sem o que dizer.

"Deidre. Isso seria..."

"Sim, Mihoshi. Meu tesouro mais importante: minha coleção de bonecos GI Joe. Sou vidrada nessa série e coleciono cada boneco deles."

"Mas que bonitinho. E brinca com eles?"

"Sempre que estou só. Não me sinto confortável manuseá-los na frente dos outros, já que tenho uma fama de durona pra zelar."

"Amiga." Mihoshi lhe pôs a mão em seu ombro. "Não devia se sentir assim. Eu não tenho vergonha de falar que brinco com bonecos e você devia sentir o mesmo."

Deidre sorriu com suavidade para a inocente garota e lhe deu a mão. Se ela podia lidar com algo que não considerava um constrangimento, por que ela não fazer igual?

"Obrigada, Mihoshi. Ei, quer brincar comigo? Um encontro dos PPE com os Joes."

"Que ideia legal. Vamos."

"Certo." Começa a brincadeira.

"Finalmente nos encontramos, Joes. Meu império poderoso vai conquistar a Terra."

"Nem sonhando, Bazuca. Vamos a luta, amigos. YOOO, JOE." E as duas jovens ficaram brincando por toda a tarde até que receberam um chamado de Jerrica.

* * *

Ao redor da piscina, todos da casa pareciam curioso pelo comunicado que Jerrica e Kimber queriam dar.

"O que será que elas querem dizer?"

"Vai saber, Sakuya. Só falaram que era algo muito esperado e que tinham tomado a decisão." Exclamou Shana.

"Desculpem a demora." As 2 irmãs chegaram que quase na mesma hora.

"Não nos deixe no suspense. Digam logo, por favor." Pediu Sasami.

"Ok. Quer falar primeiro, Jerrica?"

"Pode ir primeiro, Kimber."

"Falemos juntas então."

"Se quer assim..." Uma pausa.

"NÓS VAMOS NOS CASAR COM RIO/STORMER."

"Uau. Decidiram finalmente?"

"Pois, sim, Krissie. Rio me pediu hoje cedo."

"Mas e você, Kimber? Eu ouvi direito quando falou..."

"Escutou bem, Washu. Vou me casar com Stormer. Já decidi. É ela quem eu mais amo."

"Kimber. Sempre soube que tinha um gosto diferente, mas nunca imaginei que seria...com uma garota."

"E isso porque eu a amo, senhora Bailey. Tem algo contra?"

"Não, não. Ainda que seja a favor de que o normal seja entre homem e mulher, sou mais pelos que se amam de verdade e se está certa disso, querida..." Um abraço em Kimber. "siga com sua decisão e seja feliz, e você também Jerrica." Ambas as irmãs se acolheram nos braços da senhora.

"Meu avô dizia isso também, sra. Bailey. Sobre o amor não há certeza de como ou quando, mas há a hora certa pra ele." Falou Tenchi em apoio.

"E quando vai acontecer?"

"No fim do mês, Aja, nos dando tempo pra planejarmos tudo com calma e perfeição."

"Não ligo pra perfeição, só que aconteça, mana."

"Certo, Kim, mas um pouco de organização nunca machucou ninguém."

"Nunca pedi desorganização. Ok, maninha?" E as duas se abraçaram ao passo que seus amigos davam uma salva de palmas.

* * *

"Garotas, reunião. Tenho algo a dizer."

As Desajustadas se reuniram na sala tão logo ouviram. Como sempre, não pareciam entusiasmadas quando se tratava de Stormer. Pizzazz foi a primeira a perguntar.

"Tamos aqui, Stormer. O que foi?'"

"Que seja algo importante pra nos acordar tão cedo." Roxy se mostrava com cara bem sonolenta.

"E então? É algo que valha a pena?"

"Tenha certeza de que sim, Jetta. Ao menos pra mim. Vou me casar."

"CASAR?" As três perguntaram extremamente chocadas. Nunca que o termo casamento iria ser pronunciado tão cedo naquela casa, considerando como as garotas da banda em geral eram quanto a compromisso, excetuando Stormer por razões óbvias.

"Serio mesmo? E com quem vai casar? A Kimber?"

A mulher de cabelo azul outrora ficaria zangada com tal piadinha de Jetta...se não fosse sério. Vendo o olhar dela, viram que tinham acertado.

"Mas é mesmo? Vai casar com ela?"

"Vou, sim, Roxy. Ela é quem mais amo e não abrir mão disso. Nem me importo se quiserem me tirar do grupo por isso. Tá resolvido e ponto final."

Por uns segundos, as três roqueiras ponderaram pela decisão de sua parceira enquanto Stormer permanecia imóvel pra ver o que achavam. O resultado foi que as três...deram um abraço coletivo nela, seguido de um...

"PARABÉNS."

"Parabéns? Então vocês...?"

"Se aceitamos? Por que não? Lembre, querida: somos as Desajustadas, ou seja, pegamos o que queremos e fazemos o que quisermos sem arrependimento."

"Pizzazz tá certa, Stormer. Além do quê, era questão de tempo até você decidir se assumir com ela." Falou Roxy com convicção.

"Só tínhamos dúvida de quando você iria nos contar."

"É, Jetta? Quer dizer que pra vocês, tudo de boa? Pizzazz?"

"Mais que boa, amiga. Se você e Kimber querem isso, na moral. Só lembre que queremos ser suas damas de honra."

"Snif. Valeu, meninas. Não sabem como isso significa pra mim."

"Não sou de aguentar lágrimas, mas desta vez deixo passar. Agora um abraço coletivo." E as quatro se entrelaçaram nos braços de cada uma, felizes apesar de não demonstrarem.

"E quando será o grande acontecimento, Stormer?"

"No fim do mês, Roxy."

"Da hora. Dá tempo de prepararmos a despedida de solteira."

"Que é isso, turma. Não faço questão."

"Mas precisa, querida. Que casamento tá completo sem despedida? E depois, aposto que Kimber vai fazer questão de uma, mesmo a irmã certinha dela querer que se comporte."

"E falando nisso, Jetta, Jerrica e Rio vão se casar no mesmo dia que nós."

* * *

O mês passou praticamente voando ao se tratar do grande evento marcado. Decorações, buffets, roupas de casamento, preparação do local, lista de convidados, além das despedidas de solteiro. Tudo ia seguindo os planos.

Numa tarde, Jerrica foi convidada por Pizzazz pra uma conversa amigável e a própria líder das Desajustadas assegurou que seria de paz.

"Jerrica. Valeu por ter vindo, sendo que poderia ter diversos motivos pra não querer."

"Não esquente, Pizzazz. Depois que Stormer ter contado que apoiavam a união, comecei a ter melhores ideias à seu respeito."

"Claro, claro. Mas me diz aí: o que Rio pensa de se casar com 2 mulheres no mesmo dia?"

"2 mulheres? Pizzazz, devia contar melhor. Ele vai casar apenas comigo."

"Quer dizer que desistiu de ser Jem?"

A mulher loira foi tomada como que tivesse levado uma bala com aquela pronunciação. Seria possível aquilo?

"J-Jem? Mas por que acham que..."

"Ora, Jerrica. Pode abrir o jogo. Há tempos que sabíamos do seu segredo. Não sei como faz isso, mas você é Jem."

A aquela altura, não adiantava mais disfarçar. Elas haviam descoberto.

"Tá, me pegaram. Sou mesmo Jem, mas como me torno não posso falar."

"Quanto a isso fica tranquila, e também fica calma quanto a termos contado a alguém, pois nunca falamos nada, menos ainda pro Eric." Jetta lhe segurou a mão em amizade.

"Eu sempre fui discreta quanto a isso. Afinal, como perceberam?"

"Meu bem, lembre que somos as Desajustadas, não desparafusadas. Pode não acreditar, mas temos mais esperteza do que nossos rostos aparentam."

"Se sabiam disso, podiam ter usado como meio de chantagem ou até para nos derrubar. Não disseram por que?"

Roxy se pronunciou: "Porque a gente sabe o quanto suas crianças necessitam da fundação Starlight e do trabalho que Jem e as Hologramas realizam. Somos como somos, mas não tão cruéis"

"Especialmente após uma experiência com uma família de 1 menino e 10 meninas que acolhemos uns tempos atrás. Fico nervosa às vezes de quando os aceitamos." Jetta meio que se coçou de nervosa.

Jerrica se comoveu o quanto no fundo, aquela banda de malucas sem noção tinha de bondade, ainda que bem oculta. Sem pensar, se jogou até Pizzazz e a abraçou.

"Tá, tá. Sério agora. Não conta pra ninguém que temos esse lado mole ou vai manchar nossa imagem." A mulher de cabelo verde-limão deu um afasto suave em Jerrica.

"Combinado. Escutem. Hoje vou ter minha despedida de solteira, embora tenha insistido que não necessitava. Querem virem comigo se divertir?"

"Se não bancar a irmã cheia de regras o tempo todo..."

"E vocês maneirarem na farra e nos drinques, Jetta..."

"Feito."

"Feito. Sairemos às sete. Tchau." E Jerrica foi pra casa agora mais confiante de que tudo iria sair bem...e surpresa de suas maiores rivais serem mais que os olhos podiam ver.

* * *

"Vejo que parecem ser exatamente o que precisava. Soube que não se deram bem no último emprego."

"Não foi nossa culpa, senhor. Fomos vítimas de sabotagem. Se não tivéssemos visto a noticia na TV, provavelmente iríamos pra cadeia."

"Nesse caso, acho que serão bem úteis para o dia. Sem falhas, compreendido?"

"Compreendido, senhor?"

"Excelente. Apenas mais um detalhe a discutir." Ele virou-se pro jovem trabalhando na mesa.

"Como é? Vai funcionar desta vez?" "Certamente. Fiz diversos testes e lhe garanto que pensei em cada detalhe."

"Pro seu bem, espero que sim. Agora tratem de agir." "Sim, senhor Raymond."

* * *

Por fim, chegou o aguardado dia.

O casamento seria feito num grande descampado ao ar livre, onde os noivos e seus amigos poderiam desfrutar do doce sabor da natureza. Até a festa seria assim, desde que garantissem a limpeza do lugar após o evento. Jerrica prometeu que sim.

O clima exaustava amor e companheirismo perante todos, até os que não se casaram e os queriam e pretendiam fazê-lo.

"Um dia maravilhoso pra uma casamento, não acha?"

"Concordo, Ba Nee," Respondeu Ryoko. "e estou certa de um dia ter o meu, principalmente se ele for com Tenchi."

"E se ele escolher Ayeka?" "Nenhuma chance disso, florzinha. Pra que ele vai querer hambúrguer se tem filé mignon?"

"Eu pensei numa coisa. Será que você não gosta da Ayeka, também?" Ryoko sentiu como que uma pedra lhe atingisse.

"Tá de zoeira? Por que eu ia gostar dela, hein?"

"Sempre me contaram que os melhores amigos são os que mais brigam e como vocês duas vivem se batendo..." Ryoko lhe deu um afago.

"Ba Nee. Creio que é muito nova pra entender essas coisas. Agora me dá um pouco de arroz pra eu jogar depois." E assim que se afastou dela, a pirata especial focou o olhar pra Tenchi e, sem saber o por que, pra Ayeka.

"'Melhores amigos são os que mais brigam'. Nunca poderia se dar...ou poderia?"

* * *

Mihoshi via maravilhada para o buffet que seria servido, lutando contra a vontade de cair de boca. Kiyone lhe veio pelas costas.

"Mihoshi, querida. Isso é pra depois."

"Sim, eu sei. Mas é que é tanta comida..."

"Procure ser paciente. Em lugar disso, tente pensar em outra coisa."

A loira bronzeada procurou ver no que pensar e achou ao olhar pra sua namorada naquele vestido azul de rendas.

"Sabe, Kiyone. Você fica linda de vestido. Com roupas justas e largas também, mas dessa forma..."

"Ah, muito obrigada, Mihoshi. E confesso que está incrível. Este vestido vermelho é a sua cara."

"Kiyone, não diz isso. Fico sem graça."

"Não tem por que. Sabe que é verdade." A garota de cabelo esverdeado tomou a mão de Mihoshi delicadamente.

No mesmo segundo, seus olhos se encontraram e puderam exaltar o amor que compartilhavam. Faltando pouco pra se beijarem, alguém veio pra perto delas. Era Danielle Du Voisin.

"Estou interrompendo?" Logo as duas rapidamente disfarçaram como que não estivessem fazendo nada.

"Oh. Não, não, não. Nada que precise se explicar, srta. Danielle. Não é, Mihoshi?"

"Sim, claro. Apenas um papo entre melhores amigas." Danielle deu um sorriso fraterno.

"Minhas queridinhas. Não precisam fingir. Vi o quão pareciam apaixonadas e na minha opinião, quem ama deve abrir o coração. E me chamem de Danielle."

"Se insiste, Danielle, e se me permite comentar, os vestidos de casamento ficaram ótimos. Não pensa assim, Kiyone?"

"Penso, sim, Mihoshi. Um trabalho excelente. Tomara que quando um dia a gente se decida, usemos algo tão maravilhoso, pois quero estar linda pra quem eu amo."

Mihoshi tinha a mesma opinião.

"Que bom que o trabalho ficou perfeito. Foi um desafio à altura, mas creio ter dado um retorno bem sucedido." Danielle abraçou as duas e lhes sussurrou: _"Ficarei_ _honrada em lhes fazer seus vestidos de noivas. Prometo dar o melhor de mim."_ As ex-policiais lhe sorriram com graça.

"Acho que devemos nos assentar, pois está quase na hora." Falou Danielle com Mihoshi e Kiyone indo do seu lado com as mãos dadas. A estilista francesa percebia como aquelas duas eram bem unidas e o casal adorável que uma dia formariam.

* * *

Jerrica dava um trato no seu véu quando Kimber lhe apareceu.

"Já está pronta, mana?"

"Quase. Só um ajuste no véu e aí..." Kimber lhe veio atrás e colocou o véu no ponto certo.

"Valeu, Kim. Preciso dizer que está magnífica. Mais do que quando ia casar com Jeff."

"Foi mesmo. Acabei de encontrar com ele e Sean. Pareciam um pouco decepcionados, mas pudemos nos acertar e estão felizes. Não ia querer que ficassem ressentidos."

A moça loira pôs os braços ao redor da irmã.

"Você tem um grande coração, Kimber. Vejo por que Stormer se apaixonou por você. Quero o melhor pras duas."

"Te agradeço, mana, por me aceitar como sou, e sei que conto contigo pra manter o Rio fora de problemas."

"Farei o que puder. Hora de ir?"

"Sim, Hora de ir."

* * *

Com todos em seus lugares, a marcha nupcial foi tocando e a pedido das noivas, outras músicas foram tocadas. Quando Jerrica e Rio vieram lado-a-lado, a marcha deu lugar a um tema de anime.

_A cor do mar é colorida como o carmesim_

_Em queda livre_

_Eu quero ser levada pelo vento assim_

_Sempre atravessei_

_Obstáculos impossíveis apenas evitando que me impedissem_

_Mas de quem é a culpa, se ainda não é o melhor que posso fazer_

_Apontando para um futuro inevitável_

_E segurando-se a um desejo obstinado_

_As cores do mar do meu coração que não se desbotam,_

_Eu erguerei para a luz... _

"Tema de Rayearth. Bem escolhida." Divulgou Shana pra Aja.

"Lembra quando a gente brincava disso?"

"Claro. Você nunca queria ser a Umi, mesmo tendo o cabelo certo."

"Falando nisso, nunca me ocorreu por que tenho o cabelo azul e você, roxo."

"É. Agora que ponderou..."

"Podem debater sobre o cabelo depois, gente? Atenção ao casamento." Retrucou Roxy. Em geral nenhuma delas iria acatar algo vindo de uma Desajustada, porém era um dia especial a suas amigas e queriam que fosse tudo normal.

Kimber e Stormer foram as próximas, e as duas mostravam-se radiantes de tanta felicidade. Sua música começou a tocar.

_Baby, continue!_

_amanhã, quando o vento estiver soprando,_

_sorria deste seu jeito impertinente_

_que sempre me espanta_

_Vivendo perigosamente nesta época,_

_de repente,numa noite, tudo se desfez_

_em seus lábios,a doce melodia_

_enquanto o suor escorre em seus ferimentos_

_Baby,continue!mesmo na manhã, com o vento contra você_

_sorria!algum dia a sorte virá em sua direção_

_"ele não aprende mesmo", é algo tão seu_

_nesta estrada,não se entregue!_

_ANGEL BLUE_

"Tema de Caçadores de Elfas. Eu adorei, Kim."

"Sabia que ia gostar, Stormer, ou melhor dizendo, Mary."

Os dois casais se reuniram em frente ao sacerdote, que tratou de pronunciar o discurso de casamento.

* * *

Enquanto a cerimônia se seguia, ao norte um grupo observava tudo em posição de prontidão. Eram 5 homens e outro bem maior envolto num grande manta. Por baixo do capuz, olhos vermelhos brilhavam como chamas infernais...

Continua...

* * *

**Quando minha prima se casou, ouvi tocarem o tema do Pinóquio da disney, o que me deu a ideia das músicas tocadas pros casais. Não sei se outras pessoas pedem músicas em seus casamentos, mas se eu me casasse, pediria o tema de Battleship Yamato.**

**Em Jem, sempre teve essa dos personagens terem cabelos de cores exóticas, mesmo não sendo um anime. Shana e Aja, por exemplo, tinham os cabelos dessas cores desde crianças.**

**As primeira falas do capítulo já deixam em aberto o que acontecerá, porém como haveria dois casamentos, fiz como que não houvesse uma ideia de quem estava falando em primeiro lugar.**

**Disse antes que teria o encontro da PPE com os GI Joe , mas nunca falei que seriam os verdadeiros. Acreditaram, né?**

**As Desajustadas sempre souberam que Jerrica é Jem? Na minha opinião, pode ser, mas aqui onde vale tudo, sim.**


	14. O Grande Dia Parte 2

**Parte 14: O Grande Dia Parte 2**

* * *

"Pelos poderes a mim investidos, eu declaro a todos casados. Podem..."

Mas antes que o sacerdote concluísse, várias explosões tomaram o lugar, porém mais pra assustar do que pra ferir.

"Que diabo foi isso? Alguém pediu fogos de artifício?" Perguntou Ayeka, se recuperando do susto que resultou dela cair nos braços de Ryoko.

"Olha só. Sabia que vocês se entendiam." Ba Nee apontou pra Ryoko e Ayeka, que ao ver o que tinha feito, soltou a ex-princesa no chão, que só não protestou devido a confusão que se armava.

"Quero saber quem teve a cara-de-pau de interromper nosso casamento." Kimber gritou com tudo que pôde.

"Isso já tá virando rotina. Primeiro foi a festa de 5 de Maio e agora isto." Reclamou Sadako.

"Acho que o autor anda ficando sem ideias." Comentou Aja.

Nesse minuto, 6 indivíduos, um de manta e outros cinco de capuzes, se teleportaram pro meio dos convidados, resultando em correria e quedas.

O maior tirou sua manta, revelando ser um robô composto por videogames antigos.

"Sou o monstro-robô Megasteratari-Rat. Venham enfrentar-me."

"Era o que nos faltava. Primeiro um robô ônibus com cara de mastodonte e agora...uma lata-velha retrô."

"E isso não é tudo que nos aguarda, Vídeo. Olha." Nagi voltou a atenção aos 5 homens mascarados, cujos aspectos mudaram pra um tipo de ciborgues.

"CIBORGUES ESPACIAIS. PELA ORDEM:"

"KA."

"FUU."

"DO."

"SUI."

"SANGA."

Na cabeça de Tenchi uma lembrança lhe veio a mente como uma martelada, logo voltando a atenção pra Ryoko e as demais.

"Meninas. Não eram os capangas daquela senhora que adotava crianças pra trabalho escravo?"

"Estão diferentes, mas os nomes são os deles. Que será que aconteceu?"

"Devem ter achado outro chefe, Yugi, pois lembro que eles eram humanos. Mas deixemos isso pra mais tarde."

"Certo, Washu. No momento temos um casamento duplo pra salvar. Estão comigo, garotas?"

"SIM."

"Perfeito, então. Washu, Sadako. Estão com os trajes e os equipamentos à mão?" A pequena cientista e a lutadora castanha sorriram simultaneamente.

Megasteratari-Rat e os ciborgues iam derrubando e quebrando tudo ao redor. Rio e os homens faziam de tudo pra impedi-los, mas nenhum efeito surtia.

Jerrica, Kimber e as Hologramas tentavam também ajudar, tirando os convidados do local, que eram conduzidos pelas Desajustadas. Após a evacuação, era hora de agir.

"Talvez seja melhor um visual mais dinâmico, certo, mana?" Jerrica tocou os brincos sem responder para a irmã. "Hora do show, Synergy."

Jerrica se transformou em Jem e como suas companheiras, mudou seu visual pra um traje de karateca, pronta pra lutar.

"Ok, garotas. Vamos nessa."

As 5 cantoras seguiram pra cima dos ciborgues, procurando mais confundi-los do que atacá-los, e mesmo com certa desvantagem, puderam segurar as pontas.

* * *

"Ora, vejam isso. Então as Hologramas pensam poder enfrentar meu exército de ciborgues?"

"Verá que não, sr. Raymond. Pensei em tudo agora. Mesmo o Megasteratari-Rat foi devidamente bem projetado."

"Pro seu bem, Techrat, espero que sim."

* * *

"Acho que a situação não está tão bem quanto imaginávamos que seria." Falou Shana preocupada por ela e as garotas cercadas pelos ciborgues e o monstro-robô.

"Alguém disse: quando as coisas parecerem piores, é porque estarão bem melhores."

"Como queria compartilhar de seu otimismo, Raya. O que precisamos mesmo é um milagre."

"Se é um milagre que precisa, Jem..." Nesse instante, um grupo que as Hologramas tinham todos os motivos pra reconhecer surgiu, derrubando os ciborgues.

"Pessoal. Vocês..."

"Acertou em cheio, Kimber. Foi bom termos trazido os uniformes caso necessitasse."

"'Porque você não saí de casa sem um traje de reserva'. Correto, Sadako?"

"Sim, Sakuya, minha lindinha."

"Mas quem são? Digam logo." Perguntou Ka com raiva.

"Já nos conheceram bem antes de sermos o que estão vendo, assim como já conhecemos vocês antes de serem o que são...e sua antiga chefe, a senhora Adler." Respondeu Red.

"Quer dizer que são aqueles pirralhos que mandaram nossa patroa pra cadeia?" Sanga perguntou no mesmo modo furioso que Ka.

"Fomos, sim, e pelo visto, acharam outro chefe tão podre quanto ela." Green retrucou ao adversário.

"Por culpa sua, não pudemos obter outro serviço e acabamos na pior. Felizmente conseguimos um chefe que nos deu as ferramentes necessárias pra um retorno, sem ligarmos de termos de sacrificar nossa humanidade." Assim disse Do.

"Já que deram as costas pro seu lado humano," Silver se pôs em guarda. "não iremos ter receio de acabarmos com vocês. Podem se preparar."

"Então venham." Sui e Fuu disseram simultaneamente.

"Posição de luta, meninas(as coreografias do grupo serão puladas pra economia de tempo). COMANDO NINJA, JURAI WARRIORS."

"Venham com tudo, turma do arco-íris." Falou Megasteratari-Rat avançando em passos pesados.

"Mas não podemos lutar aqui. Red, aperte o botão no centro do seu cinto." "Está certo, White. TRANS-DIMENSÃO."

* * *

A TRANS-DIMENSÃO É UM SISTEMA DE TRANSPORTE CAPAZ DE DESLOCAR O CAMPO DE LUTA PRA LUGARES DESOLADOS, EVITANDO QUE PESSOAS E CIDADES SEJA ATINGIDAS.

* * *

E num passe de mágica, os Jurai Warriors, os ciborgues, o monstro e até Jem e as Hologramas foram mudados pra uma região rochosa e afastada.

"Hora de ação. Hologramas, fiquem escondidas. Garotas, peguem os ciborgues que me encarrego do senhor videogame das antigas aí."

"Legal, Red. Se cuida."

"Valeu, Gold."

* * *

**Round 1 - Green e Gold versus Do **

"Nunca que me vencerão." O ciborgue se mostrou bem confiante, mas Green e Gold não se deixaram intimidar.

"Não fica com medo, Green. Estou aqui."

"Com você, não tenho medo algum, exceto do que pode te acontecer."

"Não vai dar nada, prometo. Vamos."

As duas foram pra cima do inimigo, podendo pegá-lo de primeira, mas ele não se mostrava fraco ou abalado. Ao contrário, sua confiança se elevava.

Tendo o palpite de que a força dele vinha da armadura, Green sacou sua arma-ioiô, cuja corda era extremamente cortante.

"Gold. Pra trás agora." E tão logo a parceira se afastou, Green fez sua ataque, amarrando o ciborgue com a corda, parecendo cortar a vestimenta de metal como uma faca na manteiga e imobilizando-o.

"Conseguiu, Kiyone. Venceu ele." Mas naquele instante, a armadura caiu aos pedaços e uma monstruosa criatura com cabeça de broca veio em seu lugar.

"Nossa. Que coisa ele virou?"

"Ai, ai. Parece o vilão Bazuca Furadeira de PPE, mas mais pavoroso." Green viu que sua parceira tinha razão e no mesmo momento, o monstro broca caiu de cabeça na terra e sumiu num buraco. Kiyone e Mihoshi olharam atentas.

"Gold. Fica de olho. Se ele está no solo, provavelmente irá..." Porém, Green foi lançada pra cima quando o chão subitamente explodiu sob seus pés.

"GREEN." A Warrior dourada se apressou pra chegar até a namorada, que por sorte não ficou ferida.

"Kiyone? Se feriu?"

"Estou bem, Mihoshi, mas temos que deter aquela broca e já sei como." Green sussurrou no ouvido de Gold, que ainda com preocupação, resolver seguir a ideia.

Gold correu pra cima do ciborgue furadeira, que na hora mergulhou de novo no solo. Gold se manteve parada como que esperasse e num minuto, sofreu o ataque do solo, mas foi aí que Green contra-atacou.

"ELETRO IOIÔ." E a Warrior verde arremessou seu ioiô na ponta da broca, cuja energia elétrica o fez parar de girar. "É agora. Pega ele, Gold."

"Sim, Green. RAJADA DOURADA." E o raio de luz disparado pela loira bronzeada acertou em cheio a broca, partindo-a em fragmentos. Já uma boa distância, as duas viram o ciborgue Do se contorcer antes de cair no chão e explodir numa enorme labareda.

"Ele foi duro, mas conosco foi mole. Certo?"

"Certo. Mihoshi. Me desculpa por ter feito você correr aquele risco."

"Fizemos o que precisávamos, Kiyone. Ao menos você está bem."

As duas se abraçaram calorosamente, mas não era hora de comemorar.

* * *

**Round 2 - Pink e Silver versus Fuu**

"Vê se não entra no caminho, viu, rosinha?"

"Seu caminho? Estamos nessa juntas, se bem que eu ai preferir luta só, porém..."

"Vão lutar ou debater opiniões, mocreias?" Fuu saltou tentando chutá-las em pleno ar.

"MOCREIAS?" As duas disseram na mesma hora.

"Vai engolir o que disse. ESPIRAL GALÁCTICA."

Utilizando sua faixa de energia concentrada, Silver entrelaçou o ciborgue sem dar qualquer chance de escapar.

"Vai lá e faz algo util, Pink. Some com este cara."

"Pelo primeira vez, terei prazer de te atender. TRONCOS BOMBAS." E o ataque de centenas de bombas acertaram em cheio o adversário, fazendo-o cair como que morto.

"Vou te dizer, Ayeka. Podemos ser rivais em vários pontos, mas quando lutamos unidas..."

"Nada consegue ficar na frente. Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho."

Mas a alegria foi pouca, já que Fuu se ergueu e sua veste de metal abriu, revelando um gigantesco ventilador. Ryoko não se intimidou.

"Ora, ora. O que vai fazer? Nos refrescar com uma brisinha?"

"Não é má ideia." O ventilador no corpo do ciborgue começou a girar com forte velocidade, arremessando Pink e Silver pra longe.

"Muito bem, Ryoko. Provoca mesmo. Já considerou procurar dizer algo gentil?"

"Não tenho tempo tempo pra gentileza, Ayeka. O tempo é de arrebentar."

Silver de novo usou a Espiral Galáctica, só pra ser repelida pela forte ventania. Pink fez novamente uso das bombas, apenas pra ter o mesmo resultado.

"Está difícil enfrentar esse negócio. Parece invencível."

"Pode parecer, mas não quer dizer que seja, Ayeka." Vendo o modo como o ciborgue parecia funcionar, a Warrior prata pensou num plano. "Eu sei como vencer esse saco de vento. Pode confiar em mim, Ayeka?"

"C-confiar em você? Bem, se for pra ganharmos, sim."

Contando o que tinha em mente, Silver foi encarar Fuu.

"Ei, ventilador ambulante. Tenta me pegar. Te desafio." E Ryoko foi com tudo pra cima do monstro, usando sua propulsão de vento pra impedi-lá de avançar, embora Silver não parecesse empenhada em lutar.

Fuu ficou tão focado em Silver que nem reparou na Warrior rosa chegando por suas costas.

"Ryoko tinha razão. O vento de trás é sugado para ir em frente. Sendo assim...TRONCOS BOMBAS." E as toras explosivas que surgiram foram atraídas para as costas do ciborgue, e quando ele se deu conta, foi tarde demais pra conter a detonação.

(CABRUUUUUM)

Quando a fumaça sumiu, Fuu se encontrava todo arrebentado e seu ventilador pendurado.

"Grande trabalho, Pink. Sabia que podia confiar em você. Agora, eu faço a parte fácil."

"É. Faz a parte fácil. Não ligo."

Silver se concentrou e fez aparecer sua espada energética e num salto, caiu sobre o ciborgue, cravando a lâmina no corpo, deixando sair faíscas e fios queimados. Se afastando tudo que dava pra ficar ao lado de Pink, ela e a companheira viram em poucos instantes o inimigo vencido cair e sumir em chamas intensas.

"Tiro o chapéu, Ryoko. Sua ideia funcionou bem. Retiro metade das coisas más que lhe falei até hoje."

"Estou...comovida, Ayeka. E obrigada por confiar em mim."

Um olhar diferente se deu entre as duas, algo que refletia algo próximo à amizade.

* * *

**Round 3 - Black e Yellow versus Sui**

Yellow ficou em sua costumeira posição de lutadora aguardando o inimigo, que permanecia imóvel onde estava. Black encontrava-se na retaguarda.

"Hmmm. Ele não parece mais perigoso do que era antes. Talvez deva finalizar com ele agora."

"Cautela, Yellow. Pode ter um truque aí."

"Se tiver, amiga. não vou dar chance pra usar. IÁÁÁÁÁÁ." Se jogando ao estilo wrestling, Yellow atacou Sui tão furiosamente que num só ataque, sua armadura se rachou com a queda ao chão.

"E dizia ser um ciborgue. Há. Nem pro cheiro deu." Sakuya tinha de reconhecer como a luta foi extremamente fácil...ou ao menos parecia ter sido.

Sadako estava voltando pro lado da amiga quando o traje metálico começou a rachar e dele, uma criatura com forma de serpente e extintor de incêndio se manifestou.

"Cobras. Não suporto cobras. Chuto elas pra longe antes de tudo." Yellow partiu pra golpear o novo inimigo, que disparou uma forte rajada de água, atirando a Warrior amarela com força ao solo. Black foi em seu socorro.

"Sadako. Está tudo bem? Está ferida?"

"Não me feri, mas acho que não precisarei de banho por uma semana."

"Vê por que é importante pensar antes de agir?"

"Agora sei, mas o que faremos?" Só que antes de Black poder falar, a serpente realizou outro ataque de água, que por pouco não as acertou.

Pondo-se em posição segura, Black viu algo curioso: estranhas aberturas em volta da serpente da onde o ar é aparentemente sugado. Segundos após, Sui lançou mais uma carga de água contra a dupla, porém Black conseguiu usar sua técnica dos cristais pra criar uma defesa. Aproveitando o tempo, falou com Yellow.

"Yellow. Descobri como vencê-lo, mas tem que distrai-lo."

"Distração é comigo. Fica de olho." E a Warrior amarela partiu pra cima contra Sui, mesmo com certa desvantagem. Enquanto isso, a Warrior negra foi conjurando mais de seus cristais, porém em tamanhos menores.

Sadako enfrentava com coragem o ciborgue, ainda que sua força não fosse o suficiente e tenha caído ao chão um tanto exausta. Sem qualquer aviso, pequenos projéteis de cristais escuros foram se manifestando ao redor da serpente, mas no lugar de detonarem, se cravaram nos buracos de onde Sui sugava o ar pra transformá-lo em água. O ciborgue tentava em pânico tirá-los, mas pareciam grudados e escorregadios.

"Deixa comigo agora. PRISMA NEGRO." E os cristais escuros se detonaram todos juntos. Pouco depois, o corpo serpentino de Sui mal se segurava em pé e seu canhão d`água avariado.

"Tá na hora de arrancar o couro. MEGA TORNADO." Com seu golpe de giro veloz, Yellow foi tirando pedaço por pedaço do ciborgue danificado e ficando bem longe, junto com Black, contemplou o ciborgue-serpente explodindo em pedaços.

"Outro que perdeu a garantia, querida." Sadako segurou firme sua amiga. "Olha. Eu falei que não precisava de banho, mas o que acha de depois...você me ajudar a lavar as costas, hein?"

A lutadora deu um piscar de olho, pro qual Sakuya só expressou um rosto corado por trás da máscara.

* * *

**Round 4 - Blue, White, Purple e Orange versus Sanga e Ka**

"Será que precisamos todas nós contra eles?"

"Não podemos subestimá-los, Sasami. Viram como o resto de nós lidou contra os outros?"

"Nagi tem razão. Por se guiarem pelos elementos, creio que estes, por serem o fogo e o relâmpago, devem ser os mais fortes." Comentou Washu.

"Podem vir em 4 ou 100, pois não importa."

"Ouçam o que Ka diz. Temos todo o poder que necessitamos contra você, pivetes." Falou Sanga em tom ameaçador.

"Venham então." Chamou Yugi mexendo a mão como que quer dizer 'venham'.

Os dois ciborgues partiram pra cima, Ka acendendo sua mão com fogo e Sanga com raios elétricos.

As Jurai Warriors puderam se defender com suas espadas, criadas por Washu pra resistirem ao calor intenso e isolarem eletricidade.

Quando tinham chance, tentavam pegar os ciborgues, porém Ka era bem rápido com as pernas e Sanga possuía muita força nos braços. Quase não conseguiam realizar um ataque diretamente.

"Eles parecem a combinação perfeita: rapidez e força bruta. Não dá pra derrubá-los."

"Dá, sim, Yugi. Combinados são fortes, mas separados de suas partes que lhes dão as vantagens..." Observou White.

"Então é o que faremos. Orange, que tal uma passada bem escorregadia, hein?" Pediu Blue para a amiga, que percebeu o que ela pretendia.

Blue veio pra cima de Ka, se concentrando em tentar distrair o ciborgue de fogo pra que Orange executasse o plano. Chegando a posição correta sem ser notada, a Warrior laranja realizou o combinado.

"Pra longe, Blue. BRISA CONGELANTE." E o chão debaixo de Ka virou uma placa de gelo bem lisa, fazendo o inimigo desequilibrar e cair. Uma vem derrubado, Blue executou sua manobra.

"Boa, Washu. Eu me encarrego do próximo passo. LANÇAS CADENTES." A chuva de lanças desceu sobre o ciborgue, cravando-se nas pernas dele, impossibilitando-o de se erguer. Nagi viu a chance e com sua espada, partiu Ka na cintura, jogando seu corpo pra longe das pernas.

"Cuidado com as mulheres, meu caro, pois um dia elas lhe cortam as pernas. Acho que já ouvi isso em algum lugar." Nagi disse pensativa sobre o que tinha ouvido. "Talvez num filme."

Cabia agora a Purple e White vencerem Sanga, cujos ataques de relâmpagos seguiam mais intensos e violentos. Yugi usava seu poder pra deter o ciborgue, mas nada parecia surtir efeito.

"O que acontece, Washu? Meus melhores ataques nada fazem, mas o poder dele se intensifica." Washu, por meio de seu terminal virtual, analisava o inimigo detalhadamente. Enfim, pôde conseguir um resultado.

"Ele está absorvendo suas energias e reconduzindo-as. Os braços deles formam um tipo de para-raios que absorvem seus poderes e os manda de volta."

"Tem algum jeito de vencer?"

"Tem, sim. As mãos dele são os dispositivos que sugam as forças e armazenam nos braços. Atingindo-as com meu ataque especial, ele ficará vulnerável a você." White desapareceu de vista, deixando Purple pra enfrentar o ciborgue do raio.

"Desista, menina. Quanto mais me ataca, mais forte me torno."

"Veremos isso. Toma essa, então." Purple seguiu com seus ataques de energia, enquanto Sanga os sugava como uma esponja e os atirava mais fortes.

A Warrior roxa já mostrava sinais de esgotamento. Sendo que Sanga exibia seus braços soltando feixes de energia em torno deles.

"LÂMINAS CÓSMICAS." Sem qualquer aviso, o ataque de lâminas de White foi com tudo pra cima do adversário, sem causar-lhe grande danos, mas desviando sua atenção o bastante pra Purple pegar suas mãos e uma vez seguradas, uma carga maciça de energia subiu pelos braços, sobrecarregando-os até o corpo. Em seguida, o ciborgue espacial despencou rumo ao solo, com seus olhos apagando-se e o corpo todo impregnado de rachaduras. White foi pra junto de Purple.

"Isso só prova que comer mais do que consegue não resulta em coisa boa." Yugi mal acreditava que tinha feito um piada e nem Washu.

"Meninas. Conseguiram?"

"Foi, Sasami. Um desafio e tanto, contudo..." Mas o que a pequena ruiva e suas amigas viram nem tinha como descrever.

As pernas de Sanga se levantaram e foram se abrindo, formando um tipo de plataforma móvel com 6 rodas de tração, enquanto o corpo de Ka decolou e se mesclou à plataforma, mudando sua forma lentamente até a parte de cima virar um robô maior com canhões nos braços e crescerem antenas parabólicas nas costas. A cabeça se modificou pra um monitor onde os rostos de Sanga e Ka compartilhavam metade da tela cada.

"UNIÃO COMPLETADA: KA-SANGA."

"Nossa. Esse ciborgues são persistentes." Comentou Sasami. A nova máquina ativou as antenas e atiraram raios elétricos delas, explodindo o que acertavam. Os canhões atiravam bombas de fogo com mais poder.

"Este aí eu venço. DETONAÇÃO TOTAL." Purple disparou seu ataque contra o adversário, mas sem efeito aparente.

"Garota. Ataque direto não resolve. Recuem." Ordenou Blue à equipe, correndo o mais que podiam com o ciborgue de fogo e relâmpago na sua cola.

Ao subirem um barranco, descobriram desesperadas que seu inimigo podia fazê-lo, mas à Sasami veio uma ideia.

"Tomara que dê certo. BRISA CONGELANTE." O sopro gelado foi direcionado para a colina, deixando-a escorregadia pra Ka-Sanga poder subir com dificuldade. Numa tentativa de evitar a queda, se agarrou nas beiradas da colina, tornando impossível usar seus canhões. As Jurai Warriors se juntaram ao redor dele por cima.

"Coitadinho. Um pouco de frio e a grande ameaça virou uma mínima ameaça. Certo, parceira?"

"Certíssimo, colega. Hora de rolar morro abaixo." Respondeu Nagi com um sorriso meio perverso, sacando sua espada e acertando a mão direita do ciborgue, enquanto Washu atingia a esquerda, fazendo rolar pela encosta.

Atingindo o solo, Ka-Sanga em vão tentava se erguer, mas a posição onde ficou, ou seja, de lado, tornava inútil qualquer jeito de levantar-se sozinho.

Blue, White, Orange e Purple desceram juntas e viram que vários dos circuitos principais pareciam expostos por baixo, juntos às rodas.

"É nossa chance. Purple, com você agora."

"Deixe comigo, Orange. DETONAÇÃO TOTAL." E o novo ataque atingiu em cheio a parte baixa, liberando pequenas explosões e sobrecargas, até que finalmente, Ka-Sanga sumiu na explosão final.

"Até que enfim. Vencemos todos. Vamos pra junto de Tenchi." Propôs Sasami a todas, inclusive as que chegaram naquela hora.

* * *

**Round 5 - Red versus Megasteratari-Rat **

Tenchi enfrentava com coragem e determinação o grande monstro-robô, muito mais forte que o pensado.

"Como vai ser garoto? Vai desistir enquanto pode?"

"Vai sonhando, video-retrô. Primeiro terá que me explodir."

"Sabe que não é má ideia?" Várias fitas saíram de um compartimento pra jogos e explodindo ao redor de Red.

"Ai. Pra que fui abrir a boca?" Red se restabeleceu e sacou sua espada ninja, pulando com tudo contra Mesgasteratari-Rat, acertando-o no peito.

O monstro-robô ficou abalado uns segundos, mas logo contra-atacou, atirando um cabo do seu braço em forma de joystick, amarrando o líder dos Jurai Warriors.

"E agora, quem está no controle? Sem trocadilhos, naturalmente." Uma onde de energia atravessou o cabo até Tenchi, atordoando-o com forte dor e agonia.

"He, he, he. Agora vai sofrer bastante, porque não vou te soltar."

"N-não vai c-conseguir o que quer."

"Sério? E quem vai me impedir?"

"NÓS VAMOS."

Inexplicavelmente, dezenas de Reds surgiram por toda parte, cercando o monstro-robô, que não conseguia compreender como tinham tantos iguais ao seu prisioneiro. De tão distraído, afrouxou o cabo, deixando Tenchi escapar. Sem hesitar, avançou pro inimigo desorientado com seu ataque pronto.

"PUNHOS SOLARES" E num acerto preciso, derrubou Megasteratari-Rat furiosamente, jogando o monstro-robô solo abaixo, aparentemente destruindo-o. No instante seguinte, os inúmeros Reds sumiram.

Red não sabia o que pensar quando notou alguém por perto: eram Jem e as Hologramas.

"Jem. Garotas. O que fazem aqui? Deviam ter ficado escondidas."

"Sabemos que nos pediu isso, Tenchi, mas vimos que corria perigo e tentamos ajudar."

"Jem tem razão, e não precisa agradecer pelas cópias criadas por Synergy pra confundir aquela sucata das antigas."

"Mas sou grato, sim, Kimber. E diga a Synergy que agradeço a ela, também."

"Tenchi, Garotas." Red e as Hologramas se viraram e perceberam que se tratava de Ryoko, Ayeka e as outras garotas vieram correndo entusiasmadas.

"Meninas. Que bom que conseguiram. Estão feridas?"

"Feridas? Qual, Shana. Precisa mais que um bando de ciborgues desajeitados pra deter o Comando Ninja." Se gabou Sadako, mostrando seus músculos.

"Modesta como sempre, hein, minha musculosa?" Sakuya se agarrou a um dos braços da lutadora, que apreciava tal atenção dela.

"Agora que tudo terminou, não temos um casamento pra terminar?" Perguntou Kiyone. Todos ao redor concordaram.

* * *

"TECHRAT. Não falou que podia vencer esse heróis de meia-pataca?"

"Paciência, senhor. Os ciborgues espaciais podem ter falhado, mas o Megasteratari-Rat esconde um truque secreto, que é hora de usar."

"E o que espera? Use agora."

* * *

Distraídos com a súbita vitória, ninguém reparou que o monstro-robô foi se erguendo, exceto Yugi.

"Turma. Aquela coisa está voltando a ativa."

"Mesmo? Ora, não precisa se alarmar, pois eu vou..."

Só que antes de Ryoko poder terminar, a antena na cabeça de Megasteratari piscou várias veze.

"RAIO VÍDEO-DIMENSIONAL." E num grande flash luminoso, Jem e as Hologramas e os Jurai Warriors sumiram como se nunca tivessem estado lá...

Continua...

* * *

**Uma nota importante do capítulo anterior: as Desajustadas citaram ter cuidado de um grupo de crianças que poderão ser reconhecidas por descrição. A história de como isso aconteceu será fruto de um futuro conto delas.**

**Os fãs de Tokusatsu irão perceber quem de fato são os ciborgues espaciais, ainda que com certas modificações.**

**O próximo capítulo será de deixar a boca aberta. **


	15. O Grande Dia Parte 3

**Parte 15: O Grande Dia Parte 3**

* * *

"Nossa. O que foi aquilo?"

"Se tivesse que arriscar um palpite, Aja, acredito que o raio emanado do monstro-robô nos atirou numa dimensão alternativa, e de proporções extremamente limitadas."

"Fala de um lugar bem pequeno? Com certeza, Washu. E olhem: parecem que estamos flutuando e não tem nada além daquele castelo amarelo à frente." Disse Sasami.

"Castelo amarelo?" Se espantou Aja. "Isso me parece bem familiar. Sei que..." Yugi interrompeu a Holograma um tanto assustada.

"Ei, ali atrás. O que é aquela coisa?" E ao se virarem, viram algo como um dragão amarelo parecendo feito de digitação bem antiga voando em sua direção.

"Gente. Um dragão."

"Calma, Sasami. Eu acabo com ele." Mas ao apontar sua mão pra estranha criatura, nada aconteceu.

"Meu poder sumiu. O que houve?" Washu a puxou pra perto.

"Deixemos isso pra depois. Fujam." E as quatro escaparam pela passagem em frente ao castelo pra outra sala do mesmo aspecto com o dragão em sua cola. No momento que saíram, um morcego carregando um tipo de chave deu um balanço e agarrou o dragão, deixando a chave. Foi um espanto geral. Sasami foi a primeira a falar depois do susto.

"Nossa. Aquele morcego veio do nada e levou o dragão como se fosse um galho. Que lugar maluco é esse?"

"Caramba."

"Que se deu, Aja?"

"Que se deu, Washu, foi que sei o que houve. Aquele monstro nos transportou pra um tipo de dimensão baseada em videogames antigos."

"Então isto é um jogo? Não parece com nenhum que eu conheça."

"Isso porque é daqueles bem antigos. Joguei este aqui quando criança. 'Adventure', do Atari."

"Então estamos bem arranjadas, então. Li que jogos deste sistema não tem fim até acabar as vidas extras. Nunca sairemos daqui."

"Sairemos, sim, Yugi. Adventure é diferente dos outros, pois ele pode ser finalizado se acharmos a taça brilhante perdida em algum lugar e levá-la ao castelo amarelo."

"Será que se fecharmos o jogo...poderemos sair daqui?"

"Receio ser nossa única chance, Sasami, já que nossos poderes não funcionam aqui." Comentou Washu. "Aja. Disse ter jogado este jogo. Também o fechou?"

"Já faz muito tempo, Washu, mas creio lembrar das manhas. Vamos então."

Seguindo pelas salas e labirintos, as quatros garotas iam fazendo uso dos vários itens: chaves, pontes, espada(ou picareta), imã e até o morcego insistente que surgia pra pegar algum item e deixar outro em troca, incluindo um dos dragões, do qual o verde era o único que seguia seus passos no mesmo ritmo de nossas heroínas.

"Nossa. Este joguinho é mais complicado que o esperado."

"Em pleno acordo, Yugi. Aquela minhoca gigante não para de nos seguir e ficamos sem a espada, ou picareta ou seta, sei lá."

"Só mais um pouco, Washu. Falta só o castelo negro e se a taça estiver ali..." Aja abriu o castelo e por sorte, a taça esta bem à vista, porém o dragão vermelho também. Sem hesitação, a turma agarrou a taça e fugiu pra fora, com o vermelho na retaguarda.

"Corre, gente. O minhocão tá na nossa cola. Se ao menos tivéssemos a espada, ou seta." Nessa hora, o desejo de Sasami se realizou, pois o morcego ali estava vindo na direção delas pra pegar a taça, mas Yugi foi mais rápida e lhe deu a chave negra, deixando a espada pra trás.

Aproveitando a deixa, Aja pegou a espada e cravou no dragão vermelho, matando-o e deixando-o parecido com um balão murcho.

"Sempre achei engraçado como o dragão fica depois de vencido."

"Estou de acordo, Aja, mas olha o outro aí."

"Percebi, Washu." E veio o verde pra pegá-las, mas também foi liquidado.

Uma vez derrotado as feras, o grupo seguiu pra castelo amarelo.

"Agora é tudo ou nada. Prontas, meninas?"

"PRONTAS." E com um pesado respiro, A Holograma levou a taça pro castelo e na hora, uma variação de cores e sons tomou o ambiente e tão logo acabou, a dimensão foi se desmanchando e as quatro gradativamente sumindo.

"Será que deu certo?"

"Já vamos saber, Yugi, e tomara que nos leve até..." E sem qualquer aviso, tudo desapareceu.

* * *

Ao recobrarem os sentidos, Shana, Sadako, Mihoshi e Kiyone viram que estavam numa cidade parecida com Nova York, mas como que feita de digitação em três dimensões.

"Puxa. Que viagem. Mihoshi? Pessoal? Estão bem?"

"Acho que sim, Kiyone, mas creio que não estejamos na Terra." Sadako massageava a cabeça quando se erguia.

"Isso em parece familiar. Não que seja Nova York, mas está diferente. Parece que foi feita por computador."

"Hmmm. Posso arriscar um palpite, Shana? Acho que estamos dentro de um jogo de videogame antigo."

"Eu normalmente diria que é mais uma das suas bobagens, Mihoshi..." Falou Sadako com os braços cruzados em modo sério. "mas creio que desta vez pode estar certa."

"Também acho, e sei que jogo é este: Streets Of Rage."

"E o que faremos, Shana? Não estamos familiarizadas com esses jogos arcaicos."

"Fique tranquila, Kiyone. Joguei bastante esse e conheço os truques e manhas."

"É bom que alguém sabe como isso funciona, porque temos muita companhia." Mihoshi apontou pra direção onde um bando de caras mal-encarados prontos pra brigar.

"Meninas. Tá na hora de descer o braço e não tenham receio deles sumirem quando derrotados, pois em jogo é assim mesmo." A Holograma liderou suas jovens meninas contra a horda de bandidos que vinha como uma torrente.

Ainda que não pudessem usar suas habilidades normais, os poderes que receberam como jogadoras davam conta do recado, embora Mihoshi tivesse se atrapalhado um pouco e chamado o ataque especial sem querer.

"Gente, desculpa. Ainda estou aprendendo a controlar."

"Tá tudo bem, querida, mas é melhor deixar eu fazer isso e você fica só nos golpes normais, tá?" Kiyone deu-lhe uma piscada e as duas voltaram pro combate.

"Olha. Tem que ter um jeito mais rápido de ir até o fim pra podermos sair deste jogo doido. Shana. Já que falou conhecer os truques, tem algum que facilite?"

"Sinceramente, Sadako...tem um. Aguarde." E de alguma forma, conseguindo voltar pra tela de início, Shana executou na escolha de um ou mais jogadores um comando pra conseguir selecionar fases e aumentar o número de vidas. Uma vez feito, as garotas, rumaram pro estágio final.

"Grande manobra, Shana, ainda que não tenha entendido como fez isso."

"É meio complicado, Mihoshi, e acho que o autor não vai querer entrar em detalhes."

"ENTÃO PRO CHEFE FINAL." Todas juntas falaram e vencido todos os capangas, incluindo os chefes que voltaram pra uma revanche, sendo as gêmeas as mais difíceis, conseguiram entrar na sala do chefe.

"Bem-vindas, minhas inimigas. Antes de tudo, vocês tem interesse em se juntar ao meu sindicato do crime? Sim ou não?"

"Ele está nos perguntando se queremos ser criminosas?"

"Ele sempre faz essa pergunta, Kiyone, e se disser sim, teremos que começar da fase 6 novamente."

"Então é não, ô babaca. Viemos pra te chutar. Vem logo pra arrebentarmos sua fuça." Desafiou Sadako com o punho em posição.

No mesmo minuto, vários capangas invadiram a sala e ainda que estivessem entre os mais fortes, não foram páreo pra 4 garotas.

Em seguida, o chefe se ergueu e com a metralhadora em punho, foi pra cima, bem mais rápido do que aparentava, mas com um bom trabalho de equipe, o grupo o derrotou, vencendo o jogo.

"É isso aí, meninas. Demos conta do recado e acabamos com esses trastes." Shana dizia em júbilo, mas não tiveram tempo pra celebrar, pois tudo em volta foi desmanchando e sumindo. Shana, Kiyone, Mihoshi e Sadako foram as últimas.

"Será que deu certo? Vamos sair daqui?"

"Rezo que sim, Mihoshi, mas lembre que não importa onde estivermos, eu te amo."

"Oh, Kiyone. Eu também." As duas namoradas compartilharam um beijo, observadas pelas amigas, pouco antes de sumirem.

* * *

"Esse caras não dão uma folga, e esses gritos desafinados então." Citou Ryoko quando derrubava um soldado armado com um maça. "E essas armas então? A deste aqui parece um cacho de uvas."

"Pra ver como os velhos jogos não devem ser considerados tão bobos quanto as novas gerações dizem." Respondeu Raya derrubando um soldado de clava.

"Especialmente a versão arcade de Golden Axe."

"O que me incomoda é termos essa aparência de gráficos tão retrô. Fico horrorizada com essas cores tão fracas."

"Ayeka, talvez devêssemos nos concentrar no jogo do que nas aparências." Falou Sakuya derrubando um gigante montada num lagartáguia.

Passada a parte 1, as quatro amigas seguiram fase por fase, passando por despenhadeiros, amazonas, esqueletos e os anões carregadores de magia e energia. Ryoko e Ayeka não perdiam tempo em querer pegar mais itens que o outra, precisando Raya entrar no meio pra amenizar os ânimos.

"Me dá essa carne, Ryoko. Estou com menos energia que você."

"Isso é problema seu, querida. Eu vi primeiro. Agora solta."

"Ayeka. Ryoko. Temos que trabalhar juntas ou não sairemos deste pesadelo arcaico. Agora, Ryoko, dá a carne pra ela."

"Está bem, mas o próximo item de magia é meu, pois estou sem nada."

"É justo. Agora se desculpem. Não tem que brigarem, pois são amigas e parceiras de grupo."

Ayeka e Ryoko olharam pra Holograma por um instante e vendo como ela estava com a razão, se deram as mãos."

"Ela está certa. Desculpa, Ryoko."

"Eu também me desculpo, Ayeka. Sem mais brigas até deixarmos esse mundo doido." As duas se cumprimentaram com um sorriso, o que deixou Raya também feliz. Raya ao longe ficava contente com o reatamento delas e quão Raya se mostrava responsável.

Com muito custo, finalmente a turma chegou até o último chefe: Death Adder, e mesmo com o uso do único dragão desta fase, o gigante com o machado dourado era páreo duro.

"Esse grandão é fogo, e não só por causa do ataque rasteiro de chamas dele. Raya, alguma dica?" Quis saber Ayeka.

"Apenas atacando, garotas, e fiquem ligadas, pois só temos uma vida cada e Sakuya, pra trás, já que só tem uma barra de vida."

"Então é hora do ataque total, Raya. Ayeka, fica com Sakuya." Ryoko fez sua investida, mas Death Adder foi mais ligeiro e a atingiu em cheio, reduzindo-lhe mais uma barra.

"Não posso ficar aqui como uma boneca frágil. Aguenta aí, Ryoko."

"Sakuya, volta pra cá." Mas a morena foi pra cima do gigante do machado e desferiu o que parecia ser o golpe final, já que o machado saiu rodando pra ar e caiu no peito de Death Adder, matando-o.

"Ryoko? Se feriu?"

"Estou bem, Sakuya, mas o que fez foi loucura."

"Nunca é loucura quando se trata de uma amiga, e Ayeka ficaria triste se te perdesse."

"Verdade isso, Ayeka?"

"Claro, querida. Se te algo te acontecesse, como quem ia disputar o Tenchi?"

Uma salva de risadas tomou o ar e Ayeka e Raya foram pra junto das duas amigas no momento em que o cenário presente ia se desmanchando. Ainda que sutilmente, a ex-pirata e a ex-princesa trocaram um olhar como que de algo mais que amizade...

* * *

Jem, Kimber, Tenchi e Nagi, depois de colocarem as ideias em ordem, notaram que o lugar onde estavam lembrava um antigo castelo europeu à noite. Vendo os dizeres iniciais que se projetavam no céu, Kimber logo viu em qual jogo aterrissaram.

"Pessoal. Sem querer alarmar, mas se estamos num jogo antigo, arriscaria o seguinte palpite: Super Castlevania 4."

"Esse não, Kimber. Foi um pesadelo vivo quando eu jogava."

"Era assim tão difícil, Jem?"

"Se era, Tenchi? Só uma vez eu zerei, e tinha que aguentar a Kim se gabando de toda vez que o vencia."

"E eu tinha culpa de ser campeã nele, mana?"

"Só porque eu dava as dicas. Podia não ser boa em jogar, mas tantas vezes joguei que obtive todas as manhas."

"Se permite intrometer-me, o que acham de começarmos a jornada pra assim podermos sair? É como acho que fugiremos pra voltar pra junto de nossas amigas." Jem concordava com Nagi.

"Disse bem, Nagi. Pessoal, preparados pra uma aventura em meio à escuridão?"

"SIM."

Castlevania fazia jus a sua reputação de difícil e sombrio. Esqueletos, cabeças voadoras, medusas, morcegos, sem falar dos perigos apresentados nos cenários, como os espinhos no teto, caminhos que caem e a sala que literalmente é de virar a cabeça.

"Já tinha visto porta giratória, mas sala giratória?" Tenchi exclamava em pânico quando se agarrava na argola principal pra evitar cair nos espinhos.

"E quanto as salas que giram de baixo pra cima, confundindo nossas mentes?" Foi o que Nagi disse enquanto se mantinha de mãos dadas com Tenchi e Kimber pra não despencar.

"Que bom termos quem conheça essa bagaceira toda, ou estaríamos fritos."

"Esse jogo tem seus altos e baixos, sem trocadilhos, mas com Kimber e eu aqui, é certeza de podermos ganhar. Desde que fiquemos todos juntos e se ajudando."

Com um bom impulso, Jem e companhia passaram da armadilha e se puderam a seguir pros próximos estágios, alguns um tanto tentadores como a sala do tesouro, que Nagi precisou de muita força de vontade pra não cair na tentação.

"Se com você foi um desafio resistir a isso, imagina se fosse a Ryoko."

"Bem dito, Kimber. Ela perderia a cabeça com a ideia de sair."

Os chefes se mostravam bem obstinados, porém nenhum que pudesse impedir o avanço do grupo, exceto pela Morte, que foi um páreo mais duro do que as duas irmãs lembravam.

Por fim, Jem, Kimber, Tenchi e Nagi conseguiram chegaram ao seu objetivo: Drácula, o senhor dos vampiros.

Os ataques eram poderosos e parecia que não ima vencer, mas lembrando do que precisavam obter, ou seja, o caminho de casa, todos se uniram contra o terrível vampiro. Kimber, Nagi e Tenchi já não tinham com o que se defender e quase zerados de vida, mas Jem teve uma ideia: uma vez que Synergy ainda estava em contato, a cantora de cabelo rosa solicitou um holograma do sol aparecendo, o que deixou o grande vampiro apavorado e distraído pra Tenchi dar o golpe final.

Uma vez derrotado, Drácula se reduziu a vários morcegos destruídos pelo verdadeiro sol, e o único que restou, Jem esmagou.

"Isso. Ótimo trabalho, gente. Sem me gabar, mas enfim venci Castlevania...pela segunda vez, naturalmente."

"Parabéns, irmã. Saiba que sempre torci pra poder vencer de novo."

As duas se abraçaram sob o olhar satisfatório de Tenchi e Nagi, durante o período em que o mundo ao redor ia desaparecendo e eles com o mesmo.

* * *

Na pedreira, Megasteratari-Rat ia se vangloriando de seu feito.

"Ha, ha, ha. Nunca que aqueles heróis e sua banda de segundo escalão sairão do mundo dos videogames, a menos que possam zerar os jogos, mas não tenho esperança quanto a isso porque..." e naquele exato instante, um flash intenso de luz explodiu, da onde Jem e as Hologramas e mais os Jurai Warriors, com seus poderes e uniformes restaurados, emergiram trinfantes.

"Não. Impossível. Não havia como escaparem. Como puderam...?"

"Pra sua informação, cabeça de 8 bits, as Hologramas aqui entendiam desses jogos antigos, que preciso dizer, são até interessante apesar da tecnologia antiga deles." Red respondeu orgulhoso.

"Não fará diferença, pois vou destruí-los." Megasteratari-Rat avançou em fúria contra o grupo.

"Acabou de perder o pouco juízo que tinha, não? Meninas, Espada Cristal Nova."

"OK."

A junção dos cristais de cada uma combinou na forma da grande espada empunhada por Red. Blue e Yellow seguraram seu líder e com forte impulso, o jogaram contra o monstro-robô que nem teve tempo de parar ou se desviar.

"RAIO SUPER NOVA." O golpe atingiu em cheio o peito do monstro, que foi se debatendo até cair e explodir, voando peças pra cada canto. Depois da vitória, todo o grupo se fechou em abraços.

"Gente. É tão bom que conseguimos voltar."

"E o melhor, Mihoshi, foi voltarmos vivas e bem."

"Bem lembrado, Shana. Que maluquice foi aquela de irmos pra um mundo de jogos velhos."

"Não penso que foi tão ruim, Sadako. Até que eram bem bacanas, ainda que tivessem um grau de tecnologia bem primitiva."

"De todo jeito, Washu, voltamos e temos um casamento duplo pra concluir." Respondeu Ayeka ao lado de Ryoko, a qual lhe mostrava ser mais simpática pela expressão do rosto. Raya se viu feliz de como as duas puderam se entender.

* * *

"Droga, Techrat. Seu monstro falhou novamente e você me garantiu..."

"Não perdemos ainda, senhor Raymond. Megasteratari-Rat gigante, decolar."

E do esconderijo do cientista, a cópia avantajada do monstro-robô vencido partiu como um foguete.

* * *

"Ai, não. Gente, Olhem pro céu." E o duplo gigante de Megasteratari-Rat desceu ao chão.

"RAIO TRANSPONDER." E do mesmo modo que antes, o gigante resgatou o cérebro de sua versão menor e o acoplou.

"Essa não. Duas vezes, não." Kiyone colocou a mão na cabeça frustrada com a situação.

Continua...

* * *

**Devido a um erro, Nagi e Sakuya trocaram suas posições no grupo, ou seja, Tenchi iria com Ryoko e Ayeka. Decidi deixar pra procurar variar um pouco e ver como as duas pretendentes de Tenchi podiam se virar sem ele.**

**Precisei pensar bastante quais jogos seriam os pontos principais do capítulo e com exceção do Castlevania, já joguei eles todos. **

**Uma vez que Jem é um desenho dos anos 80 e 90, não seria estranho as protagonistas terem vivido na mesma época dos jogos e os jogado, naturalmente. Afinal, ninguém disse que videogame é algo exclusivo de homens, como tantos afirmam até hoje(gente de mente reduzida). **

**O lagartáguia, citado em Golden Axe, é o nome que dei pra criatura com bico de águia e cauda de réptil que Sakuya montava, conhecida pelos fãs da série como Chicken Leg.**


	16. O Grande Dia Parte 4

**Parte 16: O Grande Dia Parte 4**

* * *

"Cuidado, turma. Olha o pisão dele aí." Avisou Aja quando por pouco não foram esmagadas pelo monstro-robô gigante.

"Creio que seja hora. Não, Red?"

"Certo, Silver. DIVAN POWER, AVANÇAR.

E em menos de um segundo, o robô dos Jurai Warriors desceu, pronto pro combate.

"Pra dentro, gente. Purple e Orange..."

"Sabemos, Red. Hologramas, conosco." E as mais novas Warriors com suas amigas fugiram do alcance da batalha.

E começou a luta. Trocas constantes de socos e chutes entre os 2 robôs, dando a Megasteratari-Rat a vantagem inicial, porém Divan Power deu a volta e tacou mais golpes no inimigo, jogando-o ao chão.

"É isso aí. Toma sanduíche de pancada, cabeça de console." Ia gritando Silver na torcida, mas o monstro não foi tão facilmente abalado.

No ataque seguinte, lançou vários cabos de controles contra Diva Power, deixando-o imobilizado o bastante pra lançar descargas de choque. Na cabine central, todos podiam sentir o mesmo.

"Temos que nos soltar. Usar tiro vulcão."

"Ok, Red. TIRO VULCÃO." E ao comando de Silver, os canhões dos ombros miraram e acertaram o robô bem na cara, acabando com o onda elétrica.

"Vamos nos soltar agora. SERRA BUMERANGUE." Gold viu ser sua vez e acionou sua arma, cortando o braço dos cabos, libertando Divan Power e deixando o inimigo aparentemente semi-indefeso.

"Beleza, galera. Agora ele é um joão-sem-braço. Hora perfeita de detonar." "Vai com calma, Blue. Vai saber do que ele ainda é capaz."

White estava com a razão do que dizia, pois o dispositivo na cabeça de Megasteratari-Rat começou a faiscar, mas de uma maneira diferente. No lugar de disparar contra Divan Power, se concentrou ao seu redor, materializando 3 enormes e monstruosas figuras: uma parecida com um gorila com colar de caveiras e dois dinossauros, um vermelho e outro azul com pescoço e cabeça de naja.

"Eu, hein? O que foi agora?" Perguntou Kiyone.

Sadako tratou de responder: "Acho que ele não só pode nos mandar pra dimensão dos videogames, mas também convocar seres de lá."

* * *

"Ah, não. Garotas. Estão vendo o que estou vendo?"

"Estamos sim, Shana. Os 3 vilões de Primal Rage: Chaos, Vertigo e Diablo. Esperar que eles possam vencer essas bestas."

"Vão sim, Jerrica. Sei que vão."

* * *

"Anda, gente. Sejam 4 ou mil, encaramos tudo." Silver falou com convicta confiança.

Os 3 monstros de começo não pareceram páreo, mas a luta foi ficando mais acirrada quando seus poderes se mostraram mais fortes, subjugando Divan Power.

Agarrado por Chaos e Vertigo, Divan Power foi surrado em dó por Diablo e Megasteratari-Rat, arrancando-lhe pedaços e causando estouros e incêndios em sua estrutura.

Tanto que apanhou que o robô despencou ao solo, obrigando os Jurai Warriors a deixá-lo.

* * *

"Meus parabéns, Techrat. Desta vez fez algo certo."

"E não terminei, senhor. Veja em primeira mão o real poder de Megasteratari-Rat."

* * *

"Tenchi? Meninas? Estão feridos?"

"Não, estamos bem, Jem, mas agora temo não termos mais com o que lutar," Ayeka fez uma pauda, olhando pra Washu. "exceto se..."

"Ora, Ayeka. Me conhece bem e sabe que tenho sempre mais de um recurso pra qualquer dilema." Sussurrando algo no ouvido de Tenchi, a pequena ruiva deu-lhe uma piscada de confiança.

"Certo. Vamos lá então. GYBAN DUMPER, PARTIDA."

E há quilômetros dali na mansão Starlight, o chão da mansão se abriu empurrando-a para a direita sem afetá-la, revelando uma imensa garagem da qual uma avantajada jamanta de 20 rodas saiu correndo pela cidade, decolando em seguida.

Em instantes, a jamanta aterrissou no local da batalha. Era algo surpreendente a visão de todos.

"Eita. Outra invenção sua das horas vagas, Washu?"

"Na verdade, Kimber, criei esse veículo para nos ajudar na batalha contra Gomba, do mesmo modo que ia fazer com Divan Power, mas a guerra terminou antes de serem concluídos. Porém, pensei que seria bom guardar os dois pra uma emergência."

"E esse emergência veio na hora. Pra dentro, turma." Ordenou Tenchi.

Lá dentro, notaram que o mecanismo de direção era igual, o que tornava a tarefa de pilotar mais fácil. Com isso, foram pra cima dos inimigos.

Megasteratari-Rat disparou diversos mísseis dos ombros, mas o escudo de energia do caminhão não só deteve o ataque, mas o desviou pros 2 dinossauros, abatendo-os.

"Vejo ser nossa vez agora. Black, ligar conversão."

"Certo, Red. Conversão ativada."

E ao comando de Black, a frente do caminhão se dividiu e se ergueu e enormes pernas, tendo as partes de trás se abrindo, revelando braços dos lados e a traseira desencaixando, mostrando uma cabeça e em poucos segundos, formou-se um imenso e majestoso robô azul e branco, parecendo um pugilista.

"PODEROSO GYBAN FIGHTER." E o novo robô com os punhos em prontidão.

* * *

"O que é isso? Eles tem um segundo robô?"

"Dois ou mais robôs não irão mudar em nada. Megasteratari-Rat é imbatível com seus poderes."

* * *

"Deuses malignos de Primal Rage, sucatem essa pilha de aço." E ao comando do monstro, as 3 feras avançaram na mesma hora.

"Vejamos o que temos no painel de escolhas. Ah, este parece bom. Green, roda veloz."

"Certo. RODA VELOZ." E das solas dos pés do robô, surgiram uma série de rolamentos, dando ao Gyban Fighter uma rapidez descomunal, podendo despistar o trio com grande facilidade e golpeando-os sem dificuldade.

"Vejamos o que mais este garotão pode fazer." Red verificou a tela e fez nova escolha. "Com você, Gold. Espadas saltantes"

"Perfeito. Hã, aonde é mesmo o botão? Ah, sim. Encontrei. ESPADAS SALTANTES." Dos braços pularam lâminas afiadas, causando imenso estrago nos gigantes e uma delas foi disparada contra o monstro-robô, fixando-se em seu peito. Megasteratari-Rat tentou segurar Gyban Fighter, mas este foi mais ligeiro e o agarrou pelo braço que sobrava.

"Vamos deixar o monstrão um pouco mais equilibrado. Yellow, use o punch-martelo."

"Tava na hora da minha jogada. PUNCH-MARTELO." E o punho esquerdo do robô virou um martelo e com força esmagadora, quebrou o braço direito do inimigo, derrubando e pisando-o.

Mesmo tão danificado, Megasteratari-Rat e seus aliados prosseguiram com a luta, dificultando pro novo robô. Abaixo no solo, Jem e as Hologramas e Purple e Orange assistiam a batalha titânica que corria.

"Parece estar bem, mas queria poder ajudar."

"Sei disso, Raya, mas o que..." De repente, Jem bateu os olhos no Divan Power e sua mente iluminou.

"Garotas. Querem tentar pilotar um robô gigante ao menos uma vez?"

"Mas será que vai dar certo?"

"Podemos tentar, Aja...se não estiver com medo." Jem sorriu meio zombeteira pra sua irmã adotiva. A Holograma nem quis falar nada: só deu um olhar de desafio e foi direto pro robô.

"Que demais. Olha quanta coisa. Será que é com embreagem ou comando automático?" Kimber estava eufórica com tantos equipamentos ao redor, porém a hora era de agir e assim fizeram. Mesmo com a ajuda de Orange e Purple, que usando seu poder pra consertar quase todos os estragos causados, houve certa dificuldade inicial, mas puderam o guerreiro caído de novo em pé.

"Ok, Hologramas. Vamos nessa."

E no meio da luta, quando os 4 executavam uma séries de golpes contra Gyban Fighter, Divan Power entrou na briga.

Os Jurai Warriors ficaram felizes de ver seu companheiro metálico de volta à ação e unidos, foram dando conta do recado.

"Galera. Melhor marcarmos um ponto final antes que eles tentam aprontar mais uma. Green, Gold. Operação Fusão fase 2."

"Estamos indo já, Red." Green e Gold teleportaram-se pro Yagami, que se converteu pro modo armadura do Divan Power, formando o Divan Power Maximus.

"Aqui é Red. Responda, comando do Divan."

"Jem na escuta. Fale, Red."

"Vamos chamar o Divan-Jet pra mais uma operação. Fiquem atentas."

"Ok."

E cortando o ar, o transporte Divan-Jet veio sem demora alguma. Avistando a nave, Jem viu ser a hora exata.

"Segurem-se que vamos tremer as bases. OPERAÇÃO FUSÃO FASE 3."

O Divan-Jet foi se desdobrando e revelando seu interior, aterrissando sobre Divan Power Maxiumus e cobrindo-o, assim formando uma nova armadura.

"UNIÃO. FORCE MAXIMUS."

O novo robô era extremamente grande e vigoroso, deixando os quatro inimigos próximos de apavorados. Mesmo assim, investiram conta eles, apenas pra serem derrubados sem como folhas secas.

"Uau. A Washu é mesmo brilhante pra inventar esses trecos."

"Falou e disse, Raya. Como dizem as Desajustadas, 'vamos acabar com eles.'"

"Esse é o espírito, Aja."

"Está na hora do ataque final. POWER-CANHÃO-ZUCA."

"ISSO AÍ, RED."

Com um novo comando, Gyban Fighter voou e mudou sua configuração para um tipo de bazuca, agarrada por Force Maximus. Os tripulantes dos dois robôs então se juntaram numa só cabine.

"Posição de tiro. Travar alvo." Jem deu a ordem, mirando sobre Megasteratari-Rat e os 3 gigantes. A bazuca começou a absorver a luz do sol, brilhando e cintilando como o mesmo.

"Alvo pronto. POWER-CANHÃO-ZUCA, FOGO." E um imensurável raio de luz branca foi disparado, desintegrando o trio que protegia inutilmente o monstro-robô, que tão logo foi alvejado, entrou em colapso e explodiu numa pequena super nova, não restando nada no lugar.

"Conseguimos. Detonamos o latão. A vitória é nossa. Vencemos. Yahooooo." Foram gritos e risadas misturadas soando no interior dos robôs, ambos de volta a suas configurações normais e apertando as mãos em amizade.

* * *

"NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO. Miseráveis. Malditos. Me venceram outra vez. TECHRAT."

"S-senhor Raymond. N-não tive culpa. O Megasteratari-Rat foi projetado apenas pra lidar com o Divan Power. Como eu ia saber de que eles tinham outro robô?"

"Eu te pago pra que? Pra antecipar o que for preciso."

"Mas não sou adivinho. Se deseja me demitir, estou pronto."

"Só vai ficar no emprego porque reconheço que o lance de atravessar outras dimensões me pegou de jeito, e gosto de novidades, mas que não se atreva a me falhar novamente."

"Juro que não, senhor. Me empenharei e farei algo mais impressionante." E se safando do olhar furioso de seu chefe, que deixou o laboratório, Techrat tratou de começar seus novos planos.

* * *

"...e se não houver mais interrupções como outrora, declaro-os casados. Podem se beijar."

Jerrica e Rio e Kimber e Stormer trocaram seus beijos de comprometimento perante todos os presentes, saldados com inúmeras palmas.

Durante a recepção, não teve quem não ficou curioso e boquiaberto com a história que as Hologramas contaram, procurando deixar em sigilo a real identidade dos Jurai Warriors para os que não os conheciam.

"Dou a mão à palmatória: esse foi um começo bem maluco pra uma vida nova de casados. Quem sabe se dê o mesmo comigo."

"Pizzazz, minha amiga. Não duvido de nada. Quem sabe até aconteça em Games Of Thrones, Hi, hi." Pizzazz riu do comentário de sua parceira de banda recém-casada e embora não fosse de seu costume, a abraçou juntamente com sua nova esposa.

"Kimber. Conto com você pra cuidar dela e se a fizer chorar...vai se ver comigo."

"Relaxa, Pizzazz. Nada me faria machucar ou magoar essa beleza azul." Kimber deu um beijo no rosto de Stormer, deixando-a um tanto corada.

* * *

"Jerrica. Está feliz?"

"Como não poderia? Enfim estou em união com o primeiro amor da minha vida e quero que seja pra sempre."

"Juro que será, querida, especialmente por eu estar fazendo terapia pra lidar com meu...singular problema. Mais um pedaço de bolo?"

"Por favor, mas conta, Rio: como se sente agora que está com as 2 mulheres que ama?" Rio ficou meio sem palavras pra dizer, puxando a gola da camisa.

"Ei, ei. Brincadeirinha, paixão. Mas ela sempre vai estar perto se precisar."

"Jerrica, sua diabinha." Rio abraçou sua esposa e desferiu um apaixonado beijo.

* * *

"Olha só isso, Tenchi. Será que um dia poderemos nos beijar assim após casados?"

"Olha, Ayeka. Talvez um dia..."

"Talvez um dia, mas esse beijo será em mim, querida."

"Ryoko, por favor."

"Olha aqui, Ryoko."

"Não. Olha você, Ayeka."

"Garotas. É preciso resolver isso de algum jeito, sem necessitar de disputas."

"E acho que podemos, sim. Ayeka? Posso falar contigo à sós? Nada de briga. Trégua." Ayeka ficou meio desconfiada, mas deu uma colher-de-chá. Ambas foram pra uma parte bem nos fundos e não se escutou estouros, quebras ou nada dessa natureza.

Instantes depois, as duas voltaram com o humor em cima e sorriram pra Tenchi.

"Tenchi. Ryoko e eu já decidimos."

"Sim? E o que foi?" As duas lhe tomaram os braços em afeto.

"Se lhe pedirmos, casaria com nós duas?"

O garoto ficou mudo de início com o argumento, porém vendo que elas estavam sendo sinceras e sem mais hostilidade tão visível, balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ryoko e Ayeka se olharam gentilmente.

* * *

Danielle e Shana andavam pelo salão montado, admirando as decorações e trocando ideias de designers quando ao entrarem numa sala coberta, se depararam com uma cena inesperada: Sadako e Sakuya se beijavam apaixonadamente e com os cabelos desarrumados. Se virando, perceberam as duas recém-chegadas. Sadako abriu um sorriso meio sem-jeito

"AHHHH. Shana. Danielle. Estão aí?"

"Não é nada que estão pensando. Foi que...foi que..."

"Relaxa, Sakuya. Sei ver quando o amor está pairando."

"Certamente, Shana. Ao que tudo indica, Mihoshi e Kiyone não vão ser as únicas que terão dos meus vestidos de noivas."

"M-mesmo, Danielle? Faria pra nós se...?"

"Ficaria orgulhosa em confeccionar vestidos para vocês, queridas."

A morena e a castanha ficaram comovidas com a oferta daquela mulher que compreendia o valor do real amor. Shana lhe deu uns lenços pra enxugar as lágrimas e as quatro voltaram pra festa.

* * *

"Gente. Muito obrigada por tudo, mas por hora deixaremos vocês pra usufruirmos de nossa lua-de-mel. Garotas, prometo que agora vou relaxar como me pediram, mas cuidem bem da fundação."

"Conte conosco, Jerrica. Cuidaremos de tudo."

"Pois é, e nós nos asseguraremos de deixá-las longe de encrencas." Nagi citou no seu modo direto de ser, mas em tom amigável. Não houve quem não achou graça das palavras da ex-caçadora.

"Jerrica, estou feliz por você, e trate de descansar bastante."

"Farei isso, maninha, embora não possa prometer isso o tempo todo ou o Rio vai se sentir solitário." As duas irmãs se deram os braços e partiram pra suas viagens.

"Stormer. Conto com você pra cuidar dela." Pediu a loira. A Desajustada lhe acenou alegremente. Todos iam jogando arroz nos noivos que seguiam pros carros. Ryoko e Ba Nee eram as mais entusiasmadas, uma lançando com mais força e disposição que a outra.

E a festa foi rolando até o anoitecer, quando chegou a hora de voltarem pra casa.

"Esse foi um casamento e tanto. Não, Yugi?"

"Sim, Ashley, e com tudo que passamos, não fico surpresa com o que virá pra todos nós."

* * *

Na pedreira, em plena noite sem lua, onde se deu os combates, nada parecia se mexer ou mostrar sinais de vida...até o local onde os ciborgues espaciais foram derrotados.

Em meio aos seus restos, estranhos vestígios de brumas se erguiam dos restos eletrônicos, formando 5 corpos etéreos. Aquele que foi Ka tomou a palavra.

_"Jurai Warriors. Hoje nos descuidamos, mas na próxima vez iremos derrotá-los de uma vez por todas. Não perdem por esperar. Ha, ha, ha, ha,_ _ha, ha, ha._" E com a macabra risada tomando o ar, os 5 espectros voaram noite adentro...

* * *

**Nunca soube se em Super Sentai ou outro tokusatsu já fizeram uso da nave-base pra combate como aqui descrevi e se não, se algum produtor de tokusatsu ler este conto, quem sabe não dão base a um novo conceito nas séries. **

**Se os ciborgues espaciais voltarão num futuro conto? Por hora, quis apenas dar um fim bem sinistro.**

**Originalmente os monstros convocados seriam do jogo Mazin Saga, entretanto a ideia de Primal Rage me pareceu mais interessante.**


	17. Noite de Doces, Grana e Pavor

**Parte 17: Noite de Doces, Grana e Pavor**

* * *

"Gente. Se tem algo que me deixa radiante, é Halloween." Comentou Aja decorando uma abóbora de maneira bem grotesca.

"Todo ano diz a mesma coisa, Aja, mas preciso concordar. É tudo de bom." Shana falou em total positividade.

"Vai ser tão legal. É a primeira vez que vou passar o Halloween nos EU." Sasami pulava contente.

"Todos iremos. Não que o do Japão não seja legal, mas aqui é o berço das maiores festas dessa data."

"Disse bem, Tenchi. Tô louca pra te mostrar minha fantasia, e fazer algumas com você."

"Segura a onde, Ryoko. Combinamos de nós duas sairmos com ele. Tá querendo voltar atrás no acordo?"

"Eu não, mas você, Ayeka, por outro lado..." Ayeka mal continha sua raiva pela insinuação de Ryoko e só não disse nada porque Tenchi interveio.

"Ryoko. Ayeka. Não há razão pra brigarem. Eu não quero que vocês duas briguem mais por mim. Façam as pazes e sejam amigas ou não saio com ninguém, compreendido?"

Ayeka e Ryoko se encararam por um momento e após um certo silêncio, apertaram as mãos.

"Ayeka, desculpe pela brincadeira. Não devia ficar te provocando. Eu gosto de você. Verdade."

"Está certo, Ryoko, mas às vezes é tão difícil saber quando você fala à sério e quando não. Porém, como Tenchi pediu, não quero mais brigar contigo por causa dele."

"Nem eu. Amigas, então?"

"Amigas, então."

"Que bom verem que se entenderam. Agora voltemos ao trabalho pra nossa festa de Halloween, correto?"

"Disse tudo, Jerrica. Vamos então." Com essa resposta de Tenchi, a turma tratou de apertar o passo pra festa que se daria em poucos dias.

Tudo tinha pra ser um dos melhores Halloweens feitos pela fundação Starlight, que teria desde um grande baile de fantasias até um labirinto de milho assombrado, ideia de Tenchi e companhia como um incentivo pra arrecadar fundos em prol pra Casa Heaven para jovens fugitivos.

"Jerrica. Tenho que te agradecer por nos ajudar. Ultimamente temos tido poucas verbas pra manter a casa aberta e o lance do labirinto assombrado poderá ser de grande auxílio."

"O prazer é nosso, Danse. Aliás, Tenchi, Washu e as meninas merecem o crédito pela iniciativa, sendo o primeiro Halloween que irão festejar aqui."

"Podem acreditar que o labirinto será o maior sucesso, especialmente pelas melhorias que introduzi nele desde a última vez que o montei."

Washu A: "Você é incrível, Washu."

Washu B: "Esperta de marca maior."

"Só espero que possa pegar leve com o labirinto. Lembra da casa mal-assombrada do nosso primeiro festival juntos?"

"Tranquilo, Tenchi. Providenciei ótimas atrações e bem convincentes que trará montanhas de multidões."

"Espero mesmo que sim." Tenchi respondeu com uma gota de suor enorme atrás da cabeça que mostrava sua preocupação.

* * *

Os preparativos pra festa e o labirinto, montado na lateral direita da mansão, iam de vento em popa. As decorações de abóboras, esqueletos, morcegos e qualquer outra coisa apavorante eram impressionante e todos ajudando. Até as Desajustadas, que depois do casamento de Kimber e Stormer aceitaram um acordo de paz com as Hologramas, se ofereceram pra colaborar.

"Legal de virem nos ajudar com a festa e o labirinto. Quanto mais gente, melhor."

"Não tem necessidade de agradecer, Raya. Não é bem que liguemos pra sua causa, mas gostamos da ocasião do Halloween pra dar bons sustos e nos divertirmos pra valer."

"Ok, Pizaazz. Seja por uma razão ou outra, sua ajuda é valiosa. Obrigada assim mesmo."

* * *

"Tem certeza de que quer isso, senhor Raymond?"

"Tenho, sim, Zipper. Durante a festa na mansão, entramos e furtamos o dinheiro da arrecadação. Desta vez irei pessoalmente pra não haver falhas."

"Mas, senhor. Lembra do que lhe foi dito?"

"Que há fantasmas e portais para o inferno lá dentro? Mandado pra um outro mundo que parecia um desenho infantil? Me poupe. Não sei o que você anda ou andou bebendo, mas seja lá o que for que tenha visto, só pode ser sido imaginação. Agora ao trabalho."

* * *

Era a noite de Halloween. Nas ruas a quantia de decorações e pessoas fantasiadas era abundante. Poucos feriados eram tão festivos e populares e era um dos favoritos de Jerrica e sua família e amigos. Um modo dos mais perfeitos de festejar os diversos acontecimentos anteriores, como o casamento de Jerrica com Rio e de Kimber com Stormer.

O labirinto montado na propriedade era uma obra-prima de medo. As diversas aplicações que Washu instalou iriam garantir momentos de grande pavor a um preço modesto mas o bastante pra muitos quererem entrar, e quanto mais fregueses, mais lucro seria pra casa Heaven.

Na mansão, os preparativos para a festa de máscaras das Hologramas corria bem. Um evento pra comemorar com os amigos os diversos sucessos e resultados positivos de mais um ano de progressos e para uma pequena arrecadação de fundos pra a casa Heaven. Mas pra quem não ia tomar parte da festa, como as meninas menores que queriam sair pros doces ou truques, era igualmente esperado.

Lin(vestida de esquilo), Ba Nee(Bumblebee), Sasami(Alice), Yugi(esqueleto), Joellen(Jem), Mariane(Hikaru de Rayearth), Anne(duende) e Terry(vaqueira) já estavam com suas fantasias. Cada uma tão assustadora quanto encantadora.

"Que legal podermos sair todas juntas pra pedir doces."

"Verdade, Lin. Hoje vamos nos fartar de comer doces." Sasami pulava toda contente.

"Vai com calma, querida. Sei o quanto curte Halloween como qualquer criança, mas é melhor pegar leve quanto aos doces."

"Eu sei, Jerrica, mas entende como é sair por aí pra pedir doces e dar sustos com nossas fantasias." Jerrica viu o quanto Sasami e o resto das garotas parecia animada.

"Com certeza vão se divertir. Só não deixem de voltar na hora certa."

"Pode sossegar, Jerrica. Mihoshi, Sakuya, Sadako e eu ficaremos de olho." Respondeu Kiyone dando um ajuste em sua fantasia de Sailor Mars. Mihoshi estava de Mulher-Gato, Sadako de Lara Croft e Sakuya de Rei Ayanami.

"Obrigada por fazerem companhia às crianças. Admito que estão muito bem vestidas, embora um tanto meio...sensuais."

"Digamos que depois de voltarmos e ajudarmos com a festa e o labirinto, Aja, teremos uns planos meio...reservados." Sadako deu uma piscada ao se virar pra Sakuya, um tanto encabulada pelo gesto.

"Sim, tô sabendo. Tentem não chamar muito a atenção e divirtam-se." Tendo entendido o pedido, as garotas e as meninas menores saíram pra tradição de doces e truques noite adentro.

* * *

O labirinto de milho já estava pronto pra funcionar. Com vários efeitos e atrações operantes, diversos criados por Washu, ia atraindo gente de toda parte. Entravam sem muita expectativa, porém depois fugiam deixando as calças pra trás. Kimber e Stormer, que cuidavam da bilheteria fantasiadas como Morrigan e Lilith de Darkstalkers, se divertiam à valer com tal cena.

"Isso é que é medo autêntico. Não concorda, meu doce?"

"Sem dúvida, minha amora." Kimber deu um beijinho no rosto de sua esposa.

"Washu deve ter caprichado e tanto nos efeitos do labirinto."

"Essa guria é de fato uma gênia pra obter tamanho resultado."

"E sou mesmo, embora modesta demais pra admitir." Washu surgiu de um de seus portais interdimensionais vestida de dama francesa zumbi, dando um susto em Kimber e Stormer.

"Nossa, Washu. Precisa ser mais cuidadosa por onde surge."

"Calma, Kimber. Cuidado é meu segundo nome, tirando uns pequenos incidentes ao longo do caminho."

"Mas preciso dizer que o labirinto é impressionante. Os gritos e gemidos gerados nele são tão autênticos que parecem reais, sem contar os animatrônicos, os efeitos, luzes, fumaça, etc.."

"Procurei tornar o mais real possível mas pra ninguém se machucar, Stormer."

"Eu vou contar." Comentou um rapaz que saia com a namorada. "Nunca que tomei tanto susto, mas foi divertido."

"Eu apoio. Só não entendo daquela porta vermelha trancada que ninguém pode abrir." O casal se distanciou.

"Que porta vermelha, Washu?"

"Bem. Uma parte do labirinto que não deu pra arrumar em tempo. Só vamos dizer que pra segurança de todos...ninguém deve abrir aquela porta." A cientista ruiva falou em um tom tão sombrio que deixou as duas mulheres arrepiadas. E a noite foi um sucesso na arrecadação.

* * *

Algumas ruas ao longe, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Sadako e Sakuya levavam as meninas menores pra pegar doces, e não tinha um transeunte que não se impressionasse com suas fantasias.

"Tá todo mundo olhando pra nós. Devíamos ter vindo com outra roupa." Kiyone falou com o rosto meio vermelho e meio que tentando se cobrir. Mihoshi lhe segurou a mão.

"Kiyone. Tenha calma. Mais um pouco e já vamos pra casa e tão logo voltemos..." A garota de cabelo esverdeado ainda se mantinha um tanto insegura, mas vendo como Mihoshi a apoiava, conseguiu ficar mais calma e descontraída.

"Sim. Vamos ter uma festinha só nossa, minha gatinha manhosa. Vai querer um leitinho?"

"Claro, mas bem quentinho, minha guerreira do fogo." As duas esfregavam as bochechas ao passo que Sadako e Sakuya só observavam.

"Gente. Se concentrem no momento em cuidar das crianças, embora também queira voltar logo pra ter umas horas com a minha musculosa." Sakuya acariciava gentilmente o rosto no braço de Sadako, que sorria pra sua namorada.

"Garotas. Olhem pra isso." Yugi, Ba Nee e as demais mostraram suas sacolas cheias até a boca de doces e outras coisas que tinham ganham até aquele momento.

"Puxa vida. Faturaram bem, não?"

"Pois é, Mihoshi. Esse ano está rendendo. Podemos pegar um pouquinho mais? A gente promete dividir com vocês se deixarem."

"Está ficando meio tarde, mas tudo bem. Apenas mais umas casas e depois voltamos, combinado?"

"Combinado, Mihoshi. Vamos lá então." Mariane se pronunciou com o resto das meninas. Kiyone olhou com afeto e orgulho pra sua namorada bronzeada, percebendo que ela não era tão avoada quanto parecia ser mas ainda sim lhe gostava. As duas, juntamente com Sadako e Sakuya andaram mais umas quadras antes de irem pra casa.

* * *

A festa da mansão ia se mostrando bem divertida, com todos os convidados colaborando pra ajudar na casa Heaven. Cada um com uma fantasia tão divertida e assustadora quanto a outra. Não faltavam vampiros, zumbis, personagens de animes e o que mais se imaginava.

"Preciso concordar, Jem, que a festa está ótima, e o labirinto de milho assombrado sem igual. Poucas vezes algo tão realista." Dizia Howard Sands, disfarçado como Sherlock Holmes, para Jem que se destacava de Mileena.

"Gentileza sua, Howard. Cada centavo obtido do passeio ao labirinto irá pra apoiar a causa da casa Heaven."

"Nesse caso, terei prazer de dar uma doação."

"Pode fazê-la no fim da festa. Por hora, vamos nos divertir."

* * *

"Apressem-se. Não podemos ficar a noite toda aqui." Ordenou Eric pra seus asseclas Zipper, Techrat e Clash quando entravam pela janela dos fundos. Um vez dentro da casa, pegaram seus disfarces, se assemelhando com a família Addams, mais precisamente como Gomez, Tropeço, Tio Chico e Morticia.

"Procurem em toda parte. Vamos achar o dinheiro que arrecadaram pra casa Heaven e embolsá-lo. Será um grande vexame que Jerrica irá passar. Ha, ha, ha."

"E também serve de lição pras Desajustadas por nunca terem me aceito no grupo." Replicou Clash.

"Esperar que aquele negócio de antes não aconteça outra vez."

"Zipper. Te disse que tudo foi sua imaginação. Agora calado e se concentre."

"Sim, senhor Raymond."

"Pensei uma coisa: pode ser que o segredo de Jem possa estar em algum lugar nesta casa."

"Um bom palpite, Techrat, mas por hora, se concentrem no dinheiro."

* * *

Durante a festa, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Ashley, BOX, Krissie, Nagi e todos ajudavam no que podiam, embora estivessem se divertindo tanto quanto os convidados. Ryoko e Ayeka, vestidas de princesa Leia e Madonna, faziam de tudo pra chamar a atenção de Tenchi em seu traje de Indiana Jones; BOX em seu traje de Mandrake era um sucesso com seus números de magia auxiliado por Ashley, vestida de Vampira dos X-Men; Krissie e Nagi não ficavam atrás, vestidas de Ariel de Os Bárbaros e de Terminatrix e até os Super Brinquedos, vestidos como brinquedos dos anos 80 tipo Pula Pirata, Genius, boneca Suzy e etc., estavam entre o centro das atenções.

As Desajustadas, querendo fazer um toque de piada, vieram de anjos pra refletir seu atual comportamento, que via-se bem ordenado até o momento.

"Quem diria. Confesso que seus disfarces estão muito bons, garotas." Comentou Shana que se vestia de rainha egípcia. Junto dela, Aja e Raya estavam de Chun Li e Noiva Cadáver.

"E os seus merecem elogios também, mas não se acostumem com nossa gentileza. Ok?"

"Ok, Jetta. Tá de bom tamanho." Respondeu Raya.

* * *

Bem ao fundo da mansão, Eric e seu grupo seguiam na busca pela dinheiro sem encontrar nada. Quando pareciam que entregariam os pontos, o localizaram no quarto de Jerrica, dentro de uma mochila roxa. Clash foi a primeira a pôr os olhos na fortuna.

"Achei. Todo a grana está aqui."

"Excelente, Clash. Tratemos de sumir agora."

Porém, sem saberem, debaixo da cama do quarto, dois pequenos pares de olhos haviam testemunhado o furto e colocaram-se a seguir os ladrões.

"Agora em silêncio e ajam com naturalidade. Basta passarmos pelo salão até a porta que estaremos à salvo." Eric sussurrou pra seus comparsas, que captaram a ordem.

À medida que seguiam, parecia tudo normal e sem nenhuma chance de serem identificados, carregando bem discretamente a bolsa com o dinheiro. Faltando uns poucos passos pra saírem, os ladrões foram surpreendidos com alguma coisa se prendendo em suas roupas e atacando-os. Ao se virarem, eram Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki.

"Ei. Façam o favor de tirarem esses roedores de nós."

"Ei, Ryu-Ohki, Ken-Ohki. O que pensam estar fazendo?" Mas a resposta de Jem veio quando a máscara de Gomez Addams caiu, revelando ser...

"ERIC RAYMOND."

"E isso não é tudo. Olhem só." Exclamou Roxy quando notou que os outros eram Zipper, Techrat e Clash, que deixou cair a bolsa com o dinheiro. Sem pestanejar, os 4 ladrões foram abrindo caminho até a janela mais próxima, onde dava pro labirinto de milho. Sem escolha, entraram nele.

"Fascinante. Nunca que tinha visto algo como esse labirinto. Não parece desse mundo."

"Em vez de bancar o admirador, Techrat, devia se concentrar em achar a saída." Bufou Clash.

"Esse Eric. Invadiu a casa pra nos roubar. Melhor chamar a polícia."

"Espera. Ainda não, Kimber. Talvez apreciem um toquezinho especial do labirinto, inclusive as surpresas ocultas até agora."

E Washu não estava brincando, pois os quatro vivenciaram um inferno dentro do labirinto que ia de poços com espinhos até barreiras de chamas. Uma loucura atrás da outra, Eric e companhia corriam a esmo sem obter a rota certa da saída.

"O que vamos fazer, Eric? Falei que esse lugar era um recanto de loucuras."

"Não é hora de perder a cabeça, Zipper. Ali. Aquela porta vermelha deve ser uma saída de emergência." E com muito trabalho e esforço, puderam por fim arrombar a porta, porém uma vez aberta e adentrado em seu interior, o que se via era uma escuridão interminável que os consumia conforme avançavam nela, até que sem aviso, uma cintilante luz explodiu do seu interior, transformando momentaneamente a noite em dia e uma batida brusca da porta apagou a luz. De Eric, Zipper, Clash e Techrat, nem um sinal foi encontrado.

* * *

"Bom. Ainda que tenhamos tido problemas com Raymond, no fim tudo se acertou."

"Exato, Jerrica. Com as doações e os lucros do labirinto, pudemos garantir que a casa Heaven ficará aberta por bastante tempo." Disse Rio, abraçando sua linda mulher.

"Foi o melhor Halloween até agora. Doces, sustos, diversão de montão. Mal posso aguentar pros próximos que virão." Acentuou Nagi, mordendo uma das maçãs caramelizadas que sobrou da festa e dando uns pedaços pros dois coelhos espaciais.

"Devemos especialmente a Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki por desmascararem aqueles bandidos e recuperarem o dinheiro."

"Lembrou bem, Krissie, e por isso os dois merecem uma recompensa: bolo de cenoura especial, receita minha." Acrescentou a sra. Bailey, carregando uma travessa com bolo pros dois coelhos, que foram devorando com gosto.

"Outra coisa. Washu, o que se deu exatamente com aquela porta instalada no labirinto?" Yugi, que comia uma barra de chocolate, estava curiosa.

"Como expliquei, a porta é um experimento em processo. Dada as circunstâncias, pode levar quem por ela entrar à morte...ou pra outra dimensão. Não terminei com todas as reconfigurações dela. Se Eric e os outros passaram por ela...só Deus sabe aonde caíram."

"Querem saber? Serve de lição pra eles. Aposto que quando voltarem, estarão bem mais mansinhos."

"Se ele voltarem, Pizzazz." Completou Ayeka.

"Bem, está ficando tarde. Meninas, garotos, hora de dormirem. Pizzazz, Desajustadas, agradecemos sua cooperação no trabalho."

"Tranquila, Jerrica. Quem sabe repitamos a dose no Natal. Boa noite."

E tão logo a banda rival saiu de casa, todos na mansão trataram de irem pra suas camas. Como prometido, Lin, Sasami e as meninas dividiram seus doces com Mihoshi, Kiyone, Sakuya e Sadako.

* * *

Em seu quarto, Kiyone se viu abraçada à sua doce namorada loira.

"Mihoshi, tenho que me trocar."

"Não vai. Precisa esquentar o leite pra sua gatinha, minha marinheira. Ronrom, ronrom."

"Ai, ai. Não consigo resistir ao seu ronronado. Vem então que seu leitinho está pronto, minha gatinha manhosa." Mihoshi se ergueu e tomou Kiyone, beijando-a, mas ainda imitando um gato.

* * *

Sadako degustava uns doces aguardando pela sua surpresa e ela veio como Sakuya...desfilando sensualmente em sua fantasia de Rei piloto.

"O que diz? Pronta pra explorar os lados mais profundos...do amor, minha aventureira?"

"Já estou mais que pronta, meu anjinho cruel." E Sadako segurou amorosamente Sakuya à medida que deslizava suas mãos pelo traje colante de sua querida morena.

* * *

"Que tal foi seu primeiro Halloween aqui, Sasami?"

"Foi super demais, Ba Nee. Tomara que os seguintes sejam ainda mais divertidos."

"Sendo assim, um brinde com doces. Feliz Halloween."

"Feliz Halloween."

* * *

"Noite maravilhosa, certo, Jerrica?"

"Certo, Rio. Apenas um último detalhe antes de irmos dormir. Hora do show, Synergy." E Jem surgiu trajada de Faye Valentine de Cowboy Bebop, agarrando Rio e puxando-o pra si.

"Pronto pra diversão, rapaz?"

"Hã? Será que Jerrica não vai...se importar?"

"Relaxa. Ela disse que hoje é sinal verde. Feliz Halloween."

"F-feliz Halloween, amor." E o casal se beijou conforme as luzes iam se apagando.

* * *

Na rua, 3 vultos seguiam na direção do labirinto escurecido: um garoto de cabelo preto comprido, um menino afro-americano de camisa verde com um lagarto estampado e uma menina de cabelo loiro-mel com uma câmera à tiracolo.

"Tá limpo, turma. Vamos entrar."

"Ih, não sei não, amigão. Não tá me parecendo boa ideia ficar bisbilhotando."

"Tá de boa, maninho. Só ficarmos quietos que vai tudo rolar bem."

"Espero que valha a pena. Não sou muito de entrar invadindo, mas depois do que minha amiga contou sobre o que viu aqui, pode ser material de grande reportagem pro jornal da escola."

Passando pela entrada, o trio andou em silêncio total, usando o mínimo possível de iluminação e filmando os arredores. O garoto moreno ia na frente.

"Hmmm. Até agora, nada. Tô achando que estamos perdendo tempo."

"Hei. Pensamento positivo. Não se pode esperar que vá ocorrer algo logo de cara, né?"

"Realmente pode ser que BJ tenha razão. Nem com o infra-vermelho da minha câmera aparece..." Uma pausa se deu quando a menina parou.

"Hã, BJ?"

"Amor. Que há? Tá parecendo meio pálida."

"Se vocês dois estão na frente, quem está com a mão no meu ombro? BJ, faria a gentileza de ver pra mim?"

E quando BJ esticou o pescoço, era uma mão enfaixada que apoiava-se no ombro da amiga...e se movendo.

"AHHHHHHH." Gritaram os três no mesmo instante. Correram como doidos labirinto adentro, e a medida que fugiam, mais criaturas como morcegos, lobisomens, zumbis e cabeças puladoras iam aparecendo, deixando os três jovens mais assustados.

Por fim, conseguiram encontrar a saída e uma vez fora, puderam recuperar o fôlego.

"Mas que loucura. Já vi bastante casa assombrada de parques temáticos, mas isso ganha de tudo."

"Seja o que for ou como funciona, vi por que tanta gente quase morreu de pavor."

"Mas valeu os sustos. Pude gravar tudinho aqui e tão logo leve pra casa..." Nessa hora, a garota sentiu como que alguém lhe surgisse pelas costas e ao virar-se, era uma mulher de cabelo azul claro flutuando e outra de cabelo vermelho da qual só metade do corpo estava visível.

"FANTASMAS." Ela gritou desmaiando nos braços de BJ, que a levou nas costas correndo como nunca com seu amigo bem na cola.

"ESPERA POR MIM, MANINHO."

"Viu isso? Queriam entrar de graça e viram o custo de não pagar." Comentou Ryoko, emergindo do chão.

"Ainda bem que decidi ver se o labirinto estava desativado quando Jerrica escutou os ruídos aqui fora." Washu concordou, saindo de seu portal portátil, exibindo o corpo todo.

"Contudo, foi engraçado ver eles correndo, mas acho que deixaram algo pra trás."

Ryoko mostrou a câmera que tinham deixado cair, com imagens de tudo presenciado no labirinto.

"Que bom terem largado isso. Não quero meus segredos divulgados ou usados por outros pra maus propósitos. Tão logo apague a fita, iremos devolver o aparelho aos donos."

"E não vai ser difícil. Tá aqui o endereço: rua Doom Tower, 40, Midway."

Continua...

* * *

**Uma historia de Halloween envolvendo as duas animações. Não podia faltar isso.**

**O desafio foi escolher as fantasias que os personagens iriam usar e suas franquias, apesar de que várias das sugestões foram aleatórias.**

**A parte final já deu uma ideia de qual desenho eu fiz referência e o qual queria que virasse opção aqui pro site. **

**Mas e quanto a Eric e companhia? O que será deles? Descubram no próximo e último capítulo.**


	18. Capítulo Extra 3

**Parte 18: Capítulo Extra 3**

* * *

_O que vem a seguir aconteceu pouco após Tenchi e as garotas terem chegado a mansão._

* * *

"Vamos logo, gente. Temos um show pra preparar." Disse Rio conduzindo o grupo pra levar o material ao palco.

"Iria mais depressa se eu pudesse levar tudo pela parede."

"Eu te entendo, Ryoko, mas lembre que..."

"Sei sim, Tenchi. Manter segredo."

Um grande concerto de caridade estava sendo organizado e diversas bandas, incluindo Jem e as Hologramas, iriam tomar parte. Rio, com o auxílio de Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu e as garotas, preparava os sistemas de som e luzes para a apresentação.

"Muito bem. Tudo instalado. Podemos fazer um ensaio, Jem?"

"Sim, Rio. Pode ligar."

"Comecemos pelo som."

"Lembre, Rio: o som não pode ir além de 70."

"Perfeito, Washu. Começar."

E a música foi tocando como só as Hologramas conseguiam fazê-lo. O som das caixas era tão bom como nunca se ouvira. Quem de fora escutou ficou impressionado.

"Nossa. Agora está bem afinado. Rio, tiro o chapéu pra você."

"Gentileza sua, Shana, mas Washu merece os créditos. Não sei como ela ajustou a mesa de som, mas foi melhor que qualquer coisa em que já trabalhei."

"Ah, que é isso. Foram apenas uns pequenos ajustes. Nada que um pouco de engenhosidade e fita adesiva não pudesse dar conta."

"Puxa, Washu. Que modéstia à sua. Logo você que veio..." Mas antes que Mihoshi terminasse, Kiyone a puxou pra perto.

"Ei, Mihoshi, amigona. Vamos tomar um sorvetinho? Eu pago."

"Ok. Se está tudo pronto, vamos tratar de nos aprontar pro show. Tenchi, meninas, agradecemos por terem ajudado. Podem tomar seus lugares que dentro em pouco irão ver um show e tanto."

"Está bem, Kimber. Boa sorte." Respondeu Sakuya.

Enquanto o grupo e as crianças saíam da sala, um par de olhos bem curioso se fixava no sistema de som deixado no local. Quatro homens maquiados como feras, um como um réptil, outro como um símio, um terceiro parecendo um abutre e o último com aspecto de chacal, adentraram na sala e instantes depois, desapareceram levando algo em suas mãos.

* * *

"Boa noite a todos. Bem vindos ao festival anual em prol das famílias desabrigadas. Como sabem, várias das maiores bandas do país vem tomar parte deste festival pra ajudar famílias sem casa a terem um lar e cada centavo obtido deste evento será dirigido a esse propósito. Então se segurem em seus assentos, pois é hora do show."

E tão logo o apresentador terminou, uma explosão de palmas tomou o teatro inteiro.

Diversas bandas foram realizando seus números. Algumas com mais destaque que a outra, mas que conseguiam levar a multidão à loucura.

"Rapaz. Não é legal podermos ver pela primeira vez um show de Jem e as Hologramas desde que nos mudamos pra casa delas?"

"Se é, Kiyone. Estou tão empolgada pra ouvir elas cantarem." Comentou Sasami.

"Parece que o show delas será um dos últimos." Observou Nagi.

"Realmente espero que valha toda a espera. Pessoalmente acho a maioria desses grupos meio sem sal, tipo a Ayeka."

"Eu sem sal? E você que é toda azeda, Ryoko."

"Quer cair dentro, princesinha?"

"Garotas. Já disse que não quero brigas. Jem foi gentil de nos arrumar assentos de frente e não vamos parecer mal-agradecidos destruindo o lugar."

"Tenchi tá certo. Sentem agora ou as taco pra fora." Sadako respondeu estalando os dedos em sinal de luta. As duas meninas nem quiseram discutir: sentaram e ficaram na paz.

* * *

Várias apresentações tinham sido feitas até agora. Tenchi e as garotas resolveram sair durante o intervalo pra comer e outras coisas.

Na hora de voltarem pra assistirem o show das Hologramas, foram até os bastidores pra trocarem uma ideia com a banda quando escutaram gemidos e falas angustiantes.

"O que houve? Viemos aqui pra vê-las e nos pareceu estarem com problemas."

"E acertou em cheio, Yugi. A mesa de som sumiu." Falou Aja.

"S-sumiu? Mas como?"

"Não sabemos, Tenchi. Saí por uns instantes depois de vocês e quando voltei, ela tinha sumido."

"Será que as Desajustadas não foram as responsáveis, Rio?"

"Acho que não, Raya. Não as vi em parte alguma e este não é um lugar que elas viriam de bom grado."

"Essa não. Sem a mesa de som, não teremos como fazer a apresentação."

"Fica calma, Kimber. Rio, você tem alguma mesa de reserva?"

"Há outra no caminhão, mas não está funcionando bem."

"Eu posso dar uma jeito, pois consertei a outra, não foi? Vão arrumando tudo aí que já voltamos. Podem confiar."

"Está bem, Washu. Contamos com vocês." Disse Jem esperançosa.

* * *

No estacionamento, a turma achou o caminhão de equipamentos e viram a mesa de som reserva. Parecia bem avariada, mas pra um gênio como o de Washu, auxiliado pelo poder de Yugi de materializar qualquer coisa, como ferramentas, foi uma brincadeira de criança.

Após alguns minutos, a cientista ruiva concluiu o serviço. Tenchi, Sadako, Kiyone e Mihoshi foram carregando a mesa até os bastidores.

Jem, Rio e as garotas aguardavam com nervosismo pela chegada de grupo. Enfim, Sasami avisou toda contente.

"Gente. Trouxeram a mesa."

Rio checou o equipamento e notou o quão perfeito se mostrava, parecendo que tinha acabado de ser montado.

"Meu Deus. Está até melhor que a outra. De que jeito puderam fazer isso?"

"Isso não importa, Rio. Seja como fizeram, somos agradecidas. Andem, garotas. Temos um show a fazer. Vamos nessa."

Com a situação resolvida, As Hologramas foram pro palco enquanto Tenchi e companhia voltavam pra platéia. O jovem latino ainda estava com a pulga atrás da orelha: de que forma haviam consertado a mesa defeituosa? Mas deixou isso pra lá pois era hora de apresentação.

* * *

"E agora, pro próximo número...JEM E AS HOLOGRAMAS."

_Como um cristal brilhando_

_Como uma faixa de prisma de luz_

_Ela pode transformar o dia em noite_

_{Refrão}_

_Ela tem o poder_

_Ela tem o poder, poder_

_Ela tem o poder, poder, poder_

_Ela tem o poder_

_Veja como as velas brilham_

_Sinta o sol lançar seu raio_

_Ela pode transformar a vida em um sonho_

_[Repete o refrão]_

_Veja como as velas brilham_

_Sinta o sol lançar seu raio_

_Ela pode transformar a vida em um sonho_

_[Repete o refrão]_

_Ela tem o poder de criar confusão_

_Seu domínio não é ilusão_

_Ela tem o poder, poder_

_Ela tem o poder, poder, poder_

_Ela tem o poder_

_Ela tem o poder, poder_

_Ela tem o poder, poder, poder_

_Ela tem o poder_

* * *

A banda tocou que foi uma beleza. O som das caixas saia ainda melhor que o anterior, como se mais de uma banda estivesse tocando e no mesmo ritmo.

Na platéia, as meninas Starlight, a Gangue Shoulder e Tenchi e suas amigas vibravam até o infinito. Foi uma explosão de aplausos que deixavam surdo quem ouvisse.

"Muito obrigada, garotas. Estiveram magníficas. E agora, para a última apresentação, deem boas vindas aos...TRANSMUTANTES."

A última banda veio às pressas pro palco, agindo como animais ferozes. O líder, com cara de réptil, sussurrou algo pro cara de abutre.

"Como é? Ajeitou a mesa que pegamos?"

"Ah, sim. E coloquei o som no máximo pra dar mais efeito."

"Excelente. Esta noite marcará um novo começo ao nosso grupo. Hora de botar a casa abaixo."

Mas no primeiro acorde que tocaram, uma onda explosiva de som disparou pra tudo que é lado do teatro, praticamente estilhaçando todas as vidraças e derrubando o teto todo.

(Tenham calma, leitores, pois os efeitos são mais pros desenhos antigos onde tudo cai e ninguém fica mais do que com alguns machucados e coberto de fuligem e poeira)

Do meio da platéia, os frequentadores puderam sair dos destroços apenas meio sujos e as vestes rasgadas. Tenchi, BOX, Ashley, Krissie, Laura, Nagi e todos se ergueram com as roupas em farrapos. Washu olhou em volta com um sorriso de satisfação.

"Por isso que disse pra não usar acima de 70, mas foi um estouro."

Washu A: "Washu é inacreditável."

Washu B: "Nada é desafio pra ela."

Continua...

* * *

**Na real devia ser o capítulo final, mas lembrei do que tinha citado na parte 2 e tratei de introduzir como um terceiro extra.**

**Sabem dizer de onde tirei os Transmutantes?**

**E falo sério, o próximo capítulo é o final.**


	19. O Maior dos Presentes

**Parte 19: O Maior Dos Presentes**

* * *

O ambiente se mostrava bem natalino: a neve caindo devagar, as decorações tanto internas quanto externas da mansão, com suas luzes piscantes, bonecos de neve tanto artificiais quanto reais, o Papai Noel brilhando no teto da casa. Tudo bem ao espírito do feriado.

"Que lindo é o Natal. Neve, bonecos de neve, luzes, árvore de Natal, amigos e famílias reunidas. Kiyone, depois de ajeitarmos a árvore, vamos lá fora fazer um boneco de neve?"

"Claro, Mihoshi, minha linda. Faremos um boneco e até anjinhos de neve no chão, se quiser." Mihoshi sorriu alegremente pra sua namorada. Aliás, não tinha um em casa que não estivesse entusiasmado com o clima local.

"Este ano foi uma aventura atrás da outra: da descoberta de alienígenas até batalhas de super sentais com gigantes. Que loucura, não?"

"Verdade, Aja, mas nada que seja motivo de arrependimento. Quantas famílias tem tamanha emoção assim todos os dias?" Jerrica falou quando ajeitava algumas fitas no topo da árvore.

"Eu mal acredito que teremos nosso primeiro Natal aqui. Não vai ser divertido?"

"Estou de acordo, Sasami." Respondeu Lin quando a auxiliava com os pratos da mesa. "Especialmente pra quem veio de outro país, tipo eu, que vim da China."

"É, tô lembrando." Apontou RAP. "Você falou que depois do show que as Hologramas deram na grande muralha, Jem te deu um par de brincos iguais aos dela dizendo que foi por causa de você que o show foi possível."

"Sim, foi assim. Quando voltei com meus pais pra casa, aconteceu a tragédia: uma cobra venenosa fugiu de um viveiro e entrou em casa. Papai tentou pegá-la e foi mordido. Mamãe me afastou e tentou acertar a cobra e conseguiu, mas ela também foi picada. Chamei um médico, mas era tarde demais pra salvá-los. Fiquei na casa de um vizinho e no dia seguinte, fui ao aeroporto pra achar Jem. Quando a vi, corri até ela e a abracei chorando."

"Pois é. Lembro quando nos viu." Acrescentou Shana, chegando perto de Lin. "Você parecia em pânico quando nos encontrou. Disse que seus pais morreram e não tinha mais ninguém."

"Vendo o quanto éramos gratas a você e que merecia uma nova família, lhe perguntei se queria vir morar conosco aqui na América." Jerrica falou sorridentemente.

"E foi que aceitei. Sempre quis conhecer a América e vir pra cá. Claro, precisaram se acertar com os representantes chineses, mas tudo foi arranjado e aqui estou com uma família maravilhosa."

"Bem dito sobre falar de família, sendo que nós nunca soubemos o que era ter uma." Contou Molly. "Lembro quando Eric Raymond pegou Ellen, Sandra e eu do orfanato pra participarmos daquela caça ao tesouro do senhor Xanthos com Pizzazz. Tentamos de tudo pra vencer, até deixarmos Sandra pra trás e no fim, vimos que agir como as Desajustadas não nos daria futuro." Sandra se adiantou.

"E depois de Pizzazz nos deixar pra trás, Jem, Krissie, Ashley e Ba Nee nos encontraram sozinhas. Sem ter pra onde irmos, nos convidaram pra morar aqui e hoje estamos com essa turminha legal." Sandra concluiu dando um olhar simpático pra DNA, que ficou meio corado.

"Bem, gente. Isso mostra que quando se tem verdadeiros amigos, se tem uma verdadeira família."

"Falou muito bem, Tenchi. Ficamos felizes de você e as meninas serem parte da nossa hoje." Falou Kimber, pondo a mão no ombro do garoto. "E então? Vamos seguindo com os preparativos pra nossa festa?"

"SIM."

* * *

Com cada um fazendo sua parte, tudo que era preciso pra festa de Natal, de ajeitar os enfeites a embrulhar os presentes, passando por preparar a ceia e mandar os convites pros amigos, ia de vento em popa. Havia outros compromissos a seguir, como atualizar e agendar os shows e apresentações de Jem e as Hologramas pras próximas semanas. Claro que por insistência de suas irmãs, Jerrica deixou metade do serviço pra depois do ano novo.

No recesso de inverno, as meninas Starlight, a Gangue Shoulder e a Turma de Jurai se divertiam nos esportes e brincadeiras na neve, de guerra de bolas de neve até fazer bonecos e anjos.

"E aí? Acha que ganha de mim numa guerrinha, Ayeka?"

"Só há um modo de descobrir, Ryoko. Quem fazer parte do meu exército? Sem poderes ou truques malucos e isso vale em dobro pra você, Washu."

"Pena porque queria testar meu novo arremessador de bolas de neve a velocidade da luz, mas danço conforme a música."

Com os grupo divididos, a guerra de neve foi uma bagunça geral. Ninguém se continha ou dava o braço a torcer até acertar alguém, porém assim mesmo, gerou bastante risada, especialmente por Ryoko e Ayeka não se renderem por nada.

"Nossa. Elas são determinadas, não é, Sakuya?"

"Desde que as conheço, Becky. Agora não são mais inimigas, mas adoram manter uma rivalidade."

"Acha que devemos intervir?"

"Deixa elas, Joellen. Cedo ou tarde elas vão se cansar. Vem, Mihoshi. Vamos fazer anjinhos de neve?"

"Oba. Vamos, Kiyone."

Por toda a tarde, a turma foi brincando e se divertindo, ao passo que Ayeka e Ryoko seguiram com sua guerrinha de neve até que finalmente...as duas caíram exaustas.

Levaram ambas às pressas pra casa para um banho quente antes que terminassem resfriadas.

"Puxa vida. Nunca vi alguém ficar tanto tempo numa guerra de neve." Citou Lela.

"isso porque estava muito frio, senão eu iria ganhar."

"Pode ir sonhando, Ryoko. eu sempre tive mais força de vontade que você."

"Está bem, garotas, mas tá na hora de uma trégua, pois é Natal e isso significa fazerem as pazes."

"Raya tem razão. Peço desculpas pela empolgação, Ryoko."

"De boa, Ayeka. Agora só quero ficar de bem contigo."

"Assim é melhor. Então vamos, crianças. Está quase na hora da festa. Vão se banhar e se arrumar." Solicitou a senhora Bailey.

* * *

A noite era de toda risos e alegrias. O clima era extremamente animado em relação aos presentes, incluindo as Desajustadas, bem mais comportadas que o normal, já que uma de suas integrantes se casou com uma das Hologramas e portanto, tinha que rolar a paz.

Nagi também notava o clima de amor e felicidade ao seu redor e ainda que tentasse disfarçar, sentia-se emocionada por estar cercada de tantas pessoas que via não só como seus amigos, mas sua família.

Tenchi conversava com TOY quando Ryoko e Ayeka lhe pediram pra lhes falar nos fundos da casa. Isso chamou a atenção de Jerrica e de alguns outros.

A noite se mostrava linda, juntamente com a fina neve que descia como pétalas de flores brancas

"Muito bem, meninas. Querem discutir o que?"

"Olha, Tenchi. Ayeka e eu andamos ponderando e discutindo esse assunto por bastante tempo e creio que é hora de uma decisão."

"Hã? Que tipo de decisão?"

"Seja sincero, Tenchi: você me ama, a Ryoko ou as duas? Seja honesto."

Essa foi uma pergunta das mais difíceis. Tenchi sabia que necessitava dar a elas uma resposta e ainda um pouco relutante, então respirou profundamente e criou coragem.

"Ryoko, Ayeka. Se querem honestidade, vou abrir o coração. Eu amo...as duas. Cada uma do seu próprio jeito que embora muitas vezes me leva à loucura, mas de coração amo vocês duas e lamento não poder me decidir por uma." Tenchi baixou a cabeça um tanto triste.

As duas o encararam de modo sério por uns instantes e logo a seguir, o abraçaram com um largo sorriso e lágrimas.

"Hein? Mas o que está...?"

"Tenchi. Obrigado por sua sinceridade. Sabia desde que te conheci que seu coração sempre esteve no lugar certo e por isso...aceitamos que ame nós duas."

O garoto pareceu um tanto chocado por tal afirmação, mas viu nos olhos de Ryoko que era verdade.

"As duas comigo? E-estão certas disso?"

"Sim, Tenchi. Vimos que temos mais a ganhar se ficarmos nós três juntos, principalmente porque..." Ayeka se aproximou de Ryoko e a beijou com paixão.

Por mais estranho que lhe parecesse o que tinha testemunhado, de alguma forma Tenchi ficou feliz pelas garotas que realmente amava não só terem feito as pazes, mas também por terem encontrado o amor que sentiam.

"O que diz, Tenchi? Pode ser assim?" A resposta de Ayeka veio num aceno de cabeça e um leve sorriso. "Que bom, pois olha pra cima, por favor."

Ele focou o olhar num galhinho amarrado numa árvore e viu o que era.

"Ei. Aquilo é um visgo." E olhando pra baixo novamente, nem necessitou que lhe pedissem. Tenchi beijou Ryoko e depois Ayeka, os três se abraçando com grande amor.

"Ayeka, Ryoko. Feliz Natal. Eu amo vocês desde a primeira vez que as vi e quero ficar com vocês."

"Nós também, Tenchi. Feliz Natal a você e Ryoko."

"Feliz Natal, Tenchi e Ayeka. Que sejamos pra sempre felizes."

* * *

De volta à casa, os três foram recebidos por uma forte salva de palmas. Era algo que não esperavam e os deixaram meio encabulados.

Sasami os cumprimentou. "Parabéns, Tenchi, Ayeka e Ryoko. Eu sabia que conseguiriam se entender."

"Que bonitinho. Sempre tive esse palpite." Mihoshi comentou com Kiyone lhe dando o braço.

"Foi um longo caminho, mas enfim se entenderam." Sadako observou com sua mão segurando a de Sakuya.

"Essas duas tem muita sorte de terem alguém como ele. Se eu tivesse conhecido Tenchi antes, acho que teria me apaixonado também."

"Deixa, Nagi. Aposto que alguém tão linda quanto você um dia encontrará um rapaz...ou uma moça, quem sabe considerando tudo."

"Valeu, Laura. Penso o mesmo de você." A ex-caçadora lhe colocou a mão no ombro em amizade.

"Bem, eu esperava que Tenchi fosse se decidir por uma só, mas por essa?"

"Mas o que dizer do amor, Rio? Se os três se amam e podem se aceitar, ninguém pode contra-argumentar." Jerrica deu um beijo no rosto de seu marido.

"Pessoal. É quase meia-noite. Vamos nos preparar." Lembrou Yugi a todos.

"5...4...3...2...1...FELIZ NATAL."

Foi uma euforia e bater de copos e taças como nunca se ouviu. Trocas de abraços e presentes tomaram o lugar em meio as músicas e risos. Jerrica chamou por todos pra um pronunciamento.

"Amigos. Essa é pelo maior e melhor de todos os presentes que qualquer um aqui poderia desejar: uma grande família. Sendo assim, um brinde à nossa família.

"À NOSSA FAMÍLIA." TIM-TIM.

_Um feliz Natal_

_Um feliz Natal_

_E que Deus lhe guarde_

_Próspero ano e felicidade(Jem e as Hologramas)_

_Um feliz Natal_

_Um feliz Natal_

_E que Deus lhe guarde_

_Próspero ano e felicidade(Turma de Jurai)_

_Por um Natal luz de um tempo novo,(Ryoko)_

_Por um Natal justo e amoroso (Ayeka) _

_Por um Natal lindo pro meu povo (Mihoshi)_

_É o que quer meu coração (Kiyone)_

_Por um Natal luz de um tempo novo,(Ashley)_

_Por um Natal justo e amoroso (Krissie)_

_Por um Natal lindo pro meu povo (Ba Nee)_

_É o que quer meu coração (Lin)_

_Um feliz Natal (pra todo mundo um bom Natal!) _

_Um feliz Natal (e um Ano Novo bem legal!)_

_E que Deus lhe guarde_

_Próspero ano e felicidade (Gangue Shoulder)_

_Um feliz Natal_

_Um feliz Natal_

_E que Deus lhe guarde_

_Próspero ano e felicidade (Meninas Starlight)_

_Por um Natal luz de um tempo novo,(BOX)_

_Por um Natal justo e amoroso (MÃO)_

_Por um Natal lindo pro meu povo (RAP)_

_É o que quer meu coração (TOY)_

_Por um Natal luz de um tempo novo, (Washu)_

_Por um Natal justo e amoroso (Jerrica)_

_Por um Natal lindo pro meu povo (DNA)_

_É o que quer meu coração (Sandra)_

_FELIZ NATAL (todos)_

Fim...mas não ainda.

* * *

Eric, Zipper, Techrat e Clash recobraram depois de um longo tempo desacordados.

"Estão todo aí? O que aconteceu?"

"Não tenho certeza de muita coisa, senhor Raymond. Só me recordo de ter aberto aquela porta vermelha e daí...uma luz nos pegou." Techrat esfregava a cabeça como que procurasse alguma ferida.

"Ih. Essa não. Será que...morremos?" Clash começou a se apavorar.

"Pelo jeito, não. Acho que fomos mandados pra outro lugar. Estão vendo o aspecto disto aqui?" Zipper apontou pro estranho estabelecimento onde sem encontravam.

Parecia um restaurante de fast-food do tipo que celebra aniversários, mas num estilo bem retrô, com fliperamas, máquinas de pinballs, brinquedos antigos pra vender como cubos mágicos, pogobols, placas com letras misturadas e cartazes de filmes como Caça-Fantasmas, Os Goonies e Os Fantasmas Se Divertem, este anunciado pra estrear em 1988.

"O que é isso? Caímos num tipo de salão de velharias?" Eric perguntou quando se erguia e de repente, bateu em algo. Ao se virar, quase deu um grito de pavor quando notou ser um boneco de um gato. Aliás, um gato animatrônico laranja junto com outros três formando uma espécie de banda. Num instante, a banda começou a cantar.

_Malucats, Malucats,_

_Malucats são assim._

_Malucats, Malucats, _

_são pirados até o fim._

"O que foi, senhor Raymond?"

"N-não foi nada, Techrat. Apenas dei um esbarrão nessa porcaria de animatrônico."

"Porcaria é a sua tia."

Os quatro paralisaram por um minuto ao ouvirem aquela voz.

"V-v-vocês escutaram uma voz agora? Techrat?"

"Eu acho que sim, mas não parecia humana."

"Será que tem mais alguém aqui?" Perguntou Clash.

"Talvez seja o vigia da noite. Quem sabe ele nos ajuda a deixar essa droga de lugar antiquado."

"Dobra a língua antes de falar assim do restaurante da tia Josefina."

Outra voz foi escutada, apavorando o quarteto mais do que nunca.

"Temos que deixar esse lugar. Tá assombrado."

"Eu sei, Clash, mas o que..." Eric olhou pros bonecos de gatos e mandou Zipper pegar um deles pra quebrar a vidraça. Quando o capanga foi pra perto, sem qualquer aviso...o gato laranja piscou os olhos.

"Qual é o babado?"

Zipper saltou com tudo pros braços de Techrat, fazendo força pra não despencar. No minuto seguinte, o gato laranja e os outros 3 - o preto, o cinza e o branco - se mexeram como que estivessem vivos. Fixaram seus olhares pros homens e a mulher.

"Ih, patota. Saca só a parada." Falou o laranja.

"Tô sabendo, Whiskers. Da onde veio a turma aí?" Indagou o gato preto.

"Devem tá de bode pelas caretas deles, Midnight. Vai ver comeram demais, puxaram um ronco e ficaram presos aqui." Disse o branco.

"É ruim, hein, Snowball? Prefiro acreditar que tão aqui pra limpar a gaita do caixa e a gente sabe que não pode deixar." Falou o cinza estufando o peito.

"Tá com a razão, Jingles. Tratar de fazer a turma aí tomar doril." Decidiu Whiskers.

"Ei. Alguém sabe traduzir o que eles estão dizendo?"

"Parece gíria dos anos 80, Eric, mas acho que esse é o menor dos nossos problemas." Respondeu Clash, sentindo que algo ruim ia se dar.

"Ok, vocês." Whiskers se dirigiu aos quatro com sua guitarra em forma de pata de gato na mão. "Tem até eu dizer três pra raparem daqui ou vai ter treta. Então é..."

"TRÊS. MALUCATS, VAMO QUE VAMO." E os quatro gatos pularam com os instrumentos à mão pra cima dos pobres recém-chegados.

Fim (de verdade, juro)

* * *

**A música que cantam no fim da festa é a versão de Um Feliz Natal de Carrossel versão 2012. Precisava de uma música de Natal e essa até que foi boa.**

**Viram as mudanças que introduzi nas origens de Lin, Molly, Sandra e Ellen? Pois queria que no desenho tivesse sido dessa forma.**

**Tenchi, Ayeka e Ryoko. Um triângulo que só pode dar certo (ao menos é o que penso pra um FF). **

**Os Malucats são criações exclusivas do meu amigo Tinho SA, patente pendente e todos os direitos reservados. **


End file.
